Anticipations
by babygumm07
Summary: Elphaba had always been comforted by the security of friendlessness, but her growing relationship with Fiyero and Galinda cause her to reconsider whether or not the risk of vulnerability could make her happier than she ever thought. Fiyeraba/Musical.
1. Manipulation

**_Author's Note: _**_Firstly, I obviously don't own anything here. Secondly, hello! My first Wicked fiction and I;m very excited about it. Am already 11 chapters ahead of this so hopefully there won't be any huge delays between updates :) Please read and review, I would love to know what you think - all ideas and opinions are welcome but please follow the advice of the website people and be constructive. Saw this musical for the first time in June in London. Effing phenomenal. Read the book three days later and realised why they slightly altered the story because it is quite depressing. _

_Hopefully, this is not and I really hope you enjoy it as much as i totally love writing it! x _

* * *

The Shiz University campus was simply structured in the form of a student hierarchy; the beautiful, social and rich creatures graced the top, followed by those less financially fortunate and then those whose looks and social skills were so lacking as to make them almost transparent. This observation was shrewdly made by Fiyero Tiggular, a man whose friends would be both confused and stunned that he could notice anything, let alone notice it shrewdly. However, notice it he had, and where he would previously have been oblivious to the possibility of his being on any other part of the hierarchy, recently he had become ashamed of his position.

"Fiyero? Did you hear what I said, darling?"

Starting, he came out his thoughts to see Galinda Upland (the Queen of the hierarchy stroking his hand and sipping her tea. "I'm sorry. I was just thi . . . um . . . no, I didn't."

"Oh." She shook away her disappointment at his inattentiveness. "Well, anyway-"

Fiyero assumed his interested face and returned his gaze to the people walking by them. He had been employing that face much more in her company than usual since the day Galinda's roommate had first turned his head. Miss Elphaba Thropp's unusual talent for chaos had suddenly and unexpectedly become strangely fascinating to him – though he felt guilty for it – and he found himself thinking about the green girl more often than not.

He had seen Elphaba's complete and utter exclusion from the hierarchy. At first he had assumed she was a bottom-rung member, but now and even despite the fact that Galinda's friendship had managed to prevent anyone from hating and fearing her outright, they all seemed confused as to where in Oz she belonged on the social ladder. Her father was the Eminent Thropp, she was rich and she was clever. These qualities should mean she became immediately popular, but they were just so thrown by her damn skin.

And so, she was excluded.

Not only did this hurt Galinda, but he was troubled, too. Galinda had explained that her new friend's prickly exterior was nothing but smoke and mirrors because showing vulnerability had always led to many imaginative and thoughtless comments designed solely to hurt her.

"So she doesn't trust anyone."

"What?"

Fiyero started once again, but the blood rushed to his face; he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "Um . . . I was just thinking about Elphaba and . . . how she must really appreciate your friendship."

Though the consequences of this not completely untrue admission may have been fatal with any other girl, he knew Galinda well enough to know she hardly ever thought badly of her friends. With Elphaba, she was especially sensitive, and always fervently defended her. "Oh, how sweet! I'm sure she'd be glad to know you care about her."

"Yes," he did, "maybe she should come out with us, sometime." He offered, hoping this innocent suggestion would lead to an opportunity for him to see more of Elphaba without coursing his mind with guilt. He wanted to know if she gave him the same spark she had the other day. He had not laid eyes on her since the day Dr Dillamond was fired.

Galinda considered his offer for a moment, and then exploded with glee in a way only she could. "To be honest, she's been so insular and reserved since that awful thing with Dr Dillamond – yes, even more than usual – and a little society and dancing would be good for her."

A moment later, they left their little coffee table and walked down the avenue. "Fiyero, I am so excited about your idea. Come for us at seven." He nodded dutifully. "Bring some friends and we'll go the B Bar for dinner and dancing!" She gasped, causing his heart to jump into his throat. "There she is!" Fiyero's heart unfortunately remained exactly where it was and no amount of swallowing could make it go back. He could only turn his head in the direction of Galinda's cries and hope for the best. "Elphie! I'm so glad you're outside for a change."

Elphaba glanced up from her book, having seen Galinda coming from miles away and mentally preparing herself for her arrival at her side. She sat, book in hand, neatly folded under a tree and quite comfortable. "I had a headache." She saw Fiyero. "And I like it outside."

He smiled. "Hello, Elphie."

She frowned. "_Don't _call me that."

"You love it." Fiyero watched her roll her eyes and look down.

Galinda snatched her book away and sighed. "Elphie, guess what?"

"I was reading that. It's rude to grab." She chided.

"Oh never mind that, listen! Fiyero and I have decided to take you out tonight. And don't say no!" She added when Elphaba took a breath.

"No."

"_Oh_ come on! I understand how introverted you are and that it is very important to you to maintain that profile," Elphaba let out a small smirk at her friend's rare moment of observant humour, "but it is possible to be _more _than one kind of person." Galinda put a sympathetic hand on Elphaba's shoulder and her look softened. "Remember how happy you were that night at the OzDust?" Elphaba grinned quickly. "Everyone's not so . . . judgemental anymore. Especially now that they know I'll never talk to them again if they laugh at you."

Fiyero also remembered that night at the OzDust and he knelt on her other side, hoping to charm her into agreement. "Oh Galinda, I don't know why you try. Elphaba would never be brave enough to face those people. She couldn't possibly prove them wrong about her." He saw Galinda smile knowingly at him and turn a coy expression to her friend. Elphaba's eyes narrowed and she stared at him. It took all of Fiyero's effort not to look away from her burning gaze.

"This _pathetic_ attempt at manipulation will get you nowhere." She said, confidently.

"So," he began, nonchalantly, "you won't come out with us tonight?"

She stood, determinedly, and her eyes bore so far into him he swore she read his soul. "No, I'm going to come out and I'm going to be more charming and interesting than you could ever hope to be!" Elphaba gathered her books and sauntered in the direction of Crage Hall. Fiyero thought she could be quite graceful even when she was angry.

"Well done, Fiyero." Whispered Galinda and with a kiss she too, walked off in a flurry.

Elphaba stalked off as quickly as her rigid legs would carry her. Her face was so hot it must have been bright red and her pulse was hammering in her chest. It had taken all of her strength to stare at him like that and to keep her voice calm. Now, she paid for it.

Suddenly, an unexpected force hit her and linked its rose-tinted arm into hers. "Oh Elphie, this is so fantasmagous." Elphaba sighed in frustration, giving up on the hope that Galinda would outgrow the nickname. "Sweet Oz!" She gasped and Elphaba jumped. "I can do you over!"

Elphaba did not know what her friend meant but the implications made her nervous. "What – I am loathed to ask – what does _that _mean?"

Galinda stopped her and put her hands on her shoulders. "_Makeover._" She whispered carefully, anticipating Elphaba's reaction.

Her face fell and she shook her head emphatically. "No, no, _no, no, NO!" _She began to walk away but Galinda's surprisingly firm grip kept her in place. "Galinda, you know how much I hate it. Why do you insist on making me do something I hate so much?"

"Because you do not give me enough credit for how well I know you, _Miss _Elphaba." She guided her up the front steps to Crage Hall. "And I promise you that if you will let me show you just how beautiful you are, you will spend the rest of your life eternally thanking me!" Elphaba searched Galinda's expression; she was steady and serious and however flouncy and excitable her personality, she never made a promise she could not keep. Sighing in expectation of what she was about to put herself through, Elphaba nodded.

Galinda screeched and jumped and bounced up and down and dragged Elphaba along the hall, up the stairs and into their suite where she promptly shoved Elphaba into the shower and began to rummage in her closet.

Elphaba turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature. She loved the shower; she loved to sit down and just let the water cascade over her shoulders. It was the only substance that wasn't repulsed by her skin. But she remembered perfectly well that she had done that just this morning and when she looked in the mirror, she didn't look in need of another one; no amount of water would scrub away her skin.

Elphaba poked her head round the door and stifled a laugh at Galinda surrounded by tissue papers, boxes and hangers (or at least she hoped nothing she saw was a dress meant for her). "Galinda, I showered this morning. Is it necessary to do it again?"

A mess of blonde hair popped up from a pile of shoes. "Yes! Absolutely! I want a fresh and clean palette and you have been sitting on the grass all afternoon."

Elphaba sighed and shut the door.


	2. You're gonna be    comfortable

_**Author's Note: **I own nothing, unfortunately, otherwise I would have this published. Okay, I know I said one a week, but it's Christmas Eve, I'm feeling generous and last night I finished the 12th chapter so it's not as though I'm getting ahead of myself. Hope you love it; reviews are like free front and centre seats to see Wicked so please press the little blue button. Merry Christmas xx_

* * *

"Alright, Galinda, here I am; clean and fresh and scrubbed from all grass. At your service," she sat on her bed and added under her breath, "unfortunately."

"I heard that." Galinda took a pink towel and began to dry Elphaba's hair and she braced herself for the inevitable tugging. When it didn't come, Elphaba opened her screwed up eyes and saw that her friend was already half done. Galinda managed to do it in a way that didn't pull at her individual strands; whenever Elphaba tried to dry her own hair she never really paid much attention to the task because she always saw it as quite inconvenient and laborious. She had never considered that a gentler approach might be quite rewarding. "I can see that smile, Elphie! What did I tell you?"

"Just because I'm not writhing in pain at the moment does _not _mean I am a convert." Galinda rolled her eyes. "I'm just waiting for you to stab me in the eye with one of your make-up sticks."

"Elphie, really! Would I do that to you?"

"For the sake of beauty, you may have to."

"Well, if it's for the sake of beauty. . ." Elphaba flashed a panicked look at her friend but her racing pulse slowed when she saw the laughter in her face. "Elphaba, trust me. I won't make you wear anything that would make you uncomfortable; that would defeat the point."

Elphaba frowned. "So . . . what is the point?"

"To make you feel elegant and beautiful and confident. Not that you ever really needed more confidence. You've always been very spunky!"

"Well, then thank you." Elphaba smiled, relieved that she would not be dragging her feet all night in a ridiculous frock. Though Galinda's idea of comfortable and her idea of comfortable may not be exactly the same, still, Elphaba trusted her.

Yes, she was going to have to trust her.

Within five minutes, Elphaba found her hair in big pink rollers – intended to emphasise and maintain her natural ringlets, said Galinda – and pinned against the back of a chair while a strange black substance on a small pole was coming dangerously close to her eyes. "You see, Elphie, a thicker coating on the upper eyelashes draws attention to your eyes without making them seem too heavy or _overdone_. And the hint of tintified silver powder on your eyelids is so . . . mysterious!" Galinda squealed in delight as she primped her own makeup.

Elphaba blinked away an irritating itch in her eyes, before she was accosted by Galinda yet again with a dress she did not dare lay eyes on. "What is it? Is it frilly? Or _bustled_? Because I am NOT-"

"Oh Elphaba, shut up!" She shoved the dress at Elphaba and spun her round. "And put that on." Apologising, Elphaba retreated to her bed and, eyes closed, slipped the material over her head. It was soft . . . silky . . . and most importantly it was absolutely free of frills. She opened her eyes and looked down; it was black and fell straight to her ankles and when she stuck out her right leg she saw that it was slit just above her knee. "Oh Elphaba! You are positively stunnifying!" Galinda led her out to the mirror and began to remove her rollers. "Now, how do you feel?"

Elphaba looked herself up and down. She could barely recognize herself. Her clothes and hair and makeup changed the way she looked and even the way she stood. She couldn't help but let a big stupid grin spread from ear to ear across her face. Elphaba heard the thought pass through her mind. _Pretty._ She blushed. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Galinda nodded and left her to pack her own purse with the supernatural little implements she had used on Elphaba. In front of the mirror, Elphaba swayed and twirled on her tiptoes and found herself giggling.

Galinda shook her head in satisfaction. As usual, she was right. Making up Elphaba hadn't actually been as difficult as she thought; it was all about emphasising her good points and knowing how to colour-coordinate. Elphaba was very pretty, she just had very little experience in beauty therapy and truth be told, up to this time in her life, she did not seem to have very much to smile about.

Elphaba had revealed to Galinda her father's indifferent behaviour towards her; how she missed her mother's infrequent but treasured moments of attention before she died and Nessarose's constant religious indulgence. All three had quite obviously caused Elphaba years and years of stress especially considering that she was expected to cope with them by herself. Galinda liked to think that by listening, she helped to unload her mind.

By no means was Elphaba the only beneficiary of their friendship. Galinda certainly had tens of dozens of friends to throw around, and she always had a full social calendar. But since befriending Elphaba, Galinda had discovered the essence of a true friendship; trust and honesty, and Elphaba had both of those in spades. She was _so _private and reclusive that when she gave you her friendship and confidence it was fierce and passionate and she protected you like nobody else in Oz. Galinda had never had a friend like her and she probably never would again.

Galinda looked up when she saw Fiyero standing at the door. He looked very handsome, as she had expected, and she watched as he took a breath to compliment her but stopped when he saw Elphaba dancing with her reflection. Galinda was thrilled; she would get a glimpse of the male reaction to her experiments.

Fiyero felt like he had been jolted to the spot when he had opened the door. He had been looking forward to Galinda's experiments on Elphaba and what image would greet him when he arrived at Crage Hall. Truth be told, his imagination had allowed him to picture a little of what he might see. But he remembered that he should probably be picturing Galinda, and he did. And she looked very pretty.

But when he opened the door she simultaneously evoked his memories and shattered them. She was dancing. _Dancing. _And her face was lit up with pure happiness as she put her hands on her hips and admired her figure.

Fiyero knew his own expression must be a picture and once he realised that Galinda was looking at him he reshaped his face to a more appropriate look. Smiling at her, he turned back to the green girl and enjoyed the last few moments before she realised he was there.

Galinda and Fiyero did not know exactly what they had expected Elphaba to do when she saw that her little performance had an audience, but they were still surprised to watch her turn almost to stone, blush a deep red and then dart quickly into the bathroom, leaving the two of them in silence.

Elphaba's hands flew to her face. She felt utterly humiliated and she would have immediately removed her make-up had she known what to use, how to do it or where to begin. Of all the people that could have walked in at that moment, why did it have to be Fiyero Tiggular? Even if it had been Pfannee or Shenshen, they at least were girls. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that it was _him._ She didn't want to know. The fact that his presence sent her heart racing and robbed her mind of all coherent thought absolutely terrified her. Deep down she still felt the sudden jolt that moved between them as it had in the woods.

She was just too afraid even to think it to herself.

"Elphaba?" Galinda's concerned trill came from the other side of the door and Elphaba bit her lip trying to decide whether or not to answer. "Come on, Fiyero isn't going to tell anyone if you don't want him too. Elphie . . ."

"Don't call me that."

Galinda sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

Elphaba took a slow breath, steadied her nerves and clicked the lock. When she finally had the courage to look up, she saw Fiyero sitting on Galinda's armchair. He was focusing on his wallet, possibly trying to close it or count his money. Just as she was relaxing, thinking he did not really care what she looked like and had already forgotten whatever it was that had caused her to retreat to the bathroom (which she preferred to the potential tirade of insults), he looked up and immediately got to his feet.

Elphaba eyed him carefully. She wanted to second-guess his reaction and prepare her witty and cutting response. But he smiled, genuinely, and stared at her. "I was going to say, before you ran, that you look beautiful, Elphaba."

Silence. "Thank you." She looked at Galinda, who nodded in encouragement. "I . . . was just um . . ." She failed to think of anything to say and let her sentence trail off, thinking she did not really have to finish it. Fiyero never took his eyes from her, even though she could not look at him and kept her eyes on the ground. Elphaba smiled, happy that it was at least curiosity and not repulsion of her looks that kept a boy's attention.

Galinda smiled; at least now Elphaba might be convinced of her own beauty. "Alright. Let's get going."

Elphaba jumped. What did she think she was doing, letting herself wallow in these ridiculous moments? In the corner of her eyes she caught her reflection and in a moment the glamour had gone and she looked pathetic. She was trying too hard and her skin made her look ridiculous. More so than ever, she hated it. She _hated _that it was a part of her and there was nothing she could do about it. Inside, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt the all too-familiar feeling of longing for normality in her appearance and the accompanying punch in her heart.

"Galinda, I don't know about this." Galinda's face fell. She turned to see Elphaba staring at herself in the mirror, suddenly self-conscious. Though Elphaba may not have been socially outgoing she was always confident, and Galinda hardly ever saw the shy fear that now crept into her friend's face. Quietly, she said, "I can't do this! Look at me, I'm ridiculous. Everyone will . . ." her voice dropped, "laugh at me." Elphaba sat on the bed, dejected and depleted.

Galinda made to persuade her, but Fiyero put a hand out and she was quieted. He walked over to her and offered his arm. Elphaba stared at it in surprise and confusion. "Miss Elphaba, I would be thrilled if you would accompany me tonight. I promise to protect you from any idiot that dares to laugh at you."

He wasn't teasing her but she knew he thought she was being pedantic. A nice gesture, however, and she felt that this sudden friendship between them was too precarious not to be rocked by a moody turn from her. He quite obviously wasn't repulsed by her skin and she appreciated that. Softly, he whispered to her, "Please come. You really will enjoy it."

Elphaba looked at Galinda then back at Fiyero and a sudden feeling of guilt overwhelmed her; she couldn't say no after what Galinda had done for her and her pathetic self-pitying was her own problem. So she smiled as genuinely as she could. "Fine. But if I don't I am holding you personally responsible."

Galinda grinned. Elphaba placed her hand in Fiyero's and for the second time at Shiz, she looked forward to her evening with only a slight feeling of trepidation.

* * *

_Have a totally Wicked Holiday! xx_


	3. Elphaba's Efforts

**_Author's Note: _**_A Christmas present from me to you! Hope you have all had an awesome and very merry day with your family and friends. Enjoy this chapter - I am currently sitting with my brother and sister, watching Christmas movies and eating chocolate and leftovers! Enjoy xx_

* * *

The B Bar was a swankified place near the University campus, popular with Shiz students and a less expensive, more informal alternative to the OzDust Ballroom. From what Elphaba gathered, it provided dinner and dancing all week long and was very Ozmopolitan. This information did nothing to calm her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Pure Elphaba, thought Fiyero. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, reminding her that she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I'm already doing several things I don't want to do."

Fiyero laughed. "Perhaps." He looked at her and smiled. "I mean that when you get inside and listen to the music, and have a few drinks . . . and _relax_," He looked pointedly at her, "you'll want to dance and you'll enjoy yourself."

His logic was impressive and she did not want to falter him, but it occurred to her there was a veiled attempt at teasing in his words. "Do you mean to say I don't relax?" He chuckled because he thought she was joking, but her curious look made him stammer and stutter. "Just because my methods of relaxation are not the same as your methods of relaxation does not mean that I do not relax." He nodded in apology and understanding. "I have just never had anyone who . . . wanted to . . . relax with me. I've never had any friends."

"Oh come on! Don't be so dramatic."

Galinda rapped his arm. "Fiyero, that's rude." His face went blank and he turned to see that Elphaba had stopped in her tracks. She looked panicked, like a million thoughts were running through her head all at once. Galinda smiled sheepishly at Elphaba and Fiyero blushed. "And it's only because everyone else has been too ignorant and short-sighted to see just how wonderful you really are."

Fiyero hadn't meant to call her on her negativity, but it could _not _be as bad as she made it seem; no one was that judgemental. Here, her harshness made them dislike her, and though the idea that her skin somehow made her a monster was distasteful to him, he partly thought she was making it worse. She made him curious, which was a feeling he had not known for some time.

Elphaba remained silent. This had not been a very good start to the evening; Fiyero felt that what he had said had disturbed her and remembered that she probably never had any desire to be out tonight to begin with. "You do have friends. You'll see . . . tonight you'll see." She looked at them both smiling at her. They were her first ever friends and they were taking her out. She chided herself for being so morose at the whole idea and decided to be grateful and enjoy it. Not wanting to make Elphaba feel more awkward, Galinda moved them on towards the B Bar.

Elphaba was glad when they were inside and seated. The waiting staff did not easily hide their shock and wariness of the strange green creature that had leeched onto Prince Fiyero and Miss Galinda Upland and neither did the other diners. Elphaba had simply ignored them; being used to this by now, and being a bar popular with Shiz students they had certainly heard of her before but were, like the many others before them, incapable of not gawking at her. She felt slightly proud that Fiyero had taken her coat for her and Galinda had linked their arms as they were led to their booth.

Elphaba noted that the B Bar was dimly lit (which pleased her) and their booth was against the back wall. Each little table had a small lamp and though the room itself was large, the booths were intimate and Elphaba felt protected, shielded. The dance floor seemed constantly filled with people and Elphaba couldn't see where they all sat because most of the tables were full. Her brow furrowed a moment, and then she looked up and her face turned to stone.

Avaric smirked and leaned imposingly on the table towards Elphaba. "Well, well. Look who brought the greens tonight."

Fiyero glared and looked at Elphaba. He wanted to body tackle Avaric when he saw the greyness and frustration pass over Elphaba's face, wiping away any light she had in her eyes. "That's not cool, Avaric." Behind him, Pfannee and Shenshen dropped their eyes; if Fiyero and Galinda were friends with Elphaba then that was good enough for them. They weren't about to jeopardize their relationship with popularity for a few cheap jokes at Elphaba's expense. Not that they wouldn't join in if Galinda couldn't see.

Elphaba heard a thousand cutting remarks in her head and dismissed them all if only to spare Galinda. She was going to try to be nice tonight if it took everything she had. So, she smiled. "Hello Avaric. Pfannee, Shenshen." The girls nodded and sat, clearly glad not to have to compete with Elphaba's retorts. Galinda scooted in next to Elphaba and handed her a menu, desperately optimistic that they would all get along, though in hindsight it was probably a mistake to invite Avaric and she would scold Fiyero later for that. Though Avaric wasn't too sore on the eyes, therefore not a complete waste.

Fiyero glared at his friend and eventually but reluctantly, Avaric took a seat and impatiently read the menu. "Bloody humiliating."

By this time, Elphaba's good mood had thoroughly deserted her. She found a permanent expression of gratitude was the most pleasant one she could muster but she made sure to hide it anyway; Galinda would see right through her. Though she sat between Galinda and Fiyero, and it was only his frame that prevented her from sliding out of her seat, she couldn't meet Fiyero's eyes and betray how uncomfortable she was and unfortunately that also meant she could not ask him to move so she might escape to the toilets. Or her room.

Thankfully, Galinda made empty but reassuring conversation with her other friends and filled the awkward silences. When Crope, Tibbett and Boq arrived the mood had improved slightly and they took their own seats quite happily, themselves having no particular problem with Elphaba and interested to see the input she would have to their evening. Galinda and Fiyero were especially glad of their presence because it distracted Avaric and kept his mind occupied on subjects other than Elphaba Thropp.

"So, Elphaba," Pfannee said, smiling at her, "you've never been here before? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Elphaba stared in shock at the girl; she was _not_ expecting that. At best, she would coast silently through the evening and hopefully write it off as 'mildly pleasant', but Pfannee wasn't teasing her or trying to trip her up. Galinda was beaming with pride and Elphaba saw Fiyero smile subtly (the latter feeling smug that his own point of view was constantly being proven right), trying not to draw too much attention to what he must consider a long overdue nicety. "I haven't been here before, but it's not half as bad as I made up in my mind. I liked the OzDust." She added, glancing quickly at a smiling Galinda.

Pfannee smiled, satisfied with her answer. "Wait until you taste the food. Isn't it just divine, Galinda?"

"Make sure you don't eat from greenie's plate, she'll poison you." Avaric said supposedly to himself, though loud enough that everyone could hear him.

Galinda grimaced. "No-one asked you." In a second she had switched moods and Elphaba smiled in triumph. "Oh Elphie, really, you're going to love it." Galinda handed her a menu and Elphaba slowly bowed her head, watching as everyone else dissolved into their own little conversations. She sighed happily and began to peruse the apparently much-loved choice of meals.

"As much as I hate to agree with girls," Crope sighed, and Galinda rolled her eyes in a decidedly Elphaba way which made Fiyero laugh, "The food is totally awesome . . . for a student joint. How about we all just order pizza and a round of beers?"

Fiyero tossed in his and Elphaba's menu's, apparently bored of reading them. "Great, Crope. But get sweet stout for the girls." He said, noting Galinda's screwed up face. Crope nodded and went off to the bar.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba leaned in and whispered to him. "I've never had a beer . . . or a sweet stout."

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. They taste good, I promise. And I won't let anyone take advantage of you."

"Oh well thank you very much. I was so afraid of being unable to stand up for myself. I never have before." She rolled her eyes and smiled reassuringly at Galinda. Fiyero took her sarcasm as a good sign and laughed.

Despite feeling slightly more comfortable than she had anticipated, Elphaba remained fairly stiff and tense; she felt under constant judgement, especially from Avaric. She knew Fiyero and Galinda would support her but she also knew that her temper could get away from her and if she went too far they would probably never speak to her again. _Stop it! _She told herself. _You are running away with your temper and it moves too fast for you. _

"Elphaba?" She looked at Fiyero and accepted a blue glass bottle from him. "Your sweet stout." Elphaba brought the small-necked bottle to her nose and sniffed it. It was definitely sweet, but not off-putting and so bravely, she tossed it back. Fiyero watched her down quite a few gulps before he put his hand on her shoulder and brought the bottle away. "Okay it might taste like fruit juice but let's not knock ourselves for six on our first one."

"Okay." Elphaba smiled and licked her lips. She had liked the feeling of the liquid; it was cool and refreshing, and she was severely parched from a bad case of dry mouth syndrome. "Thanks." She whispered, though quietly enough that she wasn't sure he'd heard her. Sure enough, as the drink made its way down into her stomach it seemed to double back and hit her head. She gripped the table and thought that if she weren't green, she'd be white as paper right now.

"Eat, Elphie." Her breathing seemed to come more easily to her when Galinda shoved a pizza slice into her hand and she took a hungry bite.

Eventually, they all seemed to fall into a rhythm of sorts and Elphaba grew a little happier by the minute. The music soothed her and she discovered that Crope and Tibbett were mildly intelligent boys and their genuine interest in her political opinions and views were incredibly refreshing. Elphaba had to admit that she'd never had a better time in her whole life.

"Yes, exactly. Dillamond is the personification of why we need to protect the rights of the Animals! His teaching is relaxed and informative and I needn't point out to anyone that we've all improved in that class." Tibbett chucked back another beer, very pleased with himself.

Crope grimaced. "Look, we all know _that_. But I still think that the mistreatment of animals is highly overlooked."

"You can't expect people to care about the animals if they don't give a damn about Animals." Elphaba quipped. "Are you . . ." she stopped when she heard Avaric sigh heavily for what must have been the tenth time since the start of their conversation. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to him. "Avaric that would be much less annoying if you hadn't doused your own pizza in garlic."

Elphaba could only feel immensely proud of herself when she heard Fiyero choking beside her and watched Galinda fold her arms across her chest in anticipation of his reply. Crope spoke first, however, apparently feeling much abused by Avaric's foul breath. "Yeah, seriously want to do something about that, Av?"

"I could have been breathing in the foul stench of death all my life and my breath still wouldn't be half as offensive as the artichoke's skin."

"Oh please, why don't you spend some time coming up with a more original insult? Galinda already used that one, and it was very inventive of her." Elphaba squeezed her hand and Galinda said her thanks.

Avaric was furious; what the fuck was happening? Who'd she think she was? "Look, _greenie,_ don't –"

Fiyero saw Elphaba's face tighten and as much as he would love to see her take on Avaric, he knew how well the evening had gone for her; this would not be a good turn. "Uh . . . dance with me Elphaba?"


	4. Lithe Limbs

**_Author's Note: _**_Don't own anything. Never will. Oh well. Okay, here's chapter 4. I'm a very impatient person and I can't be bothered waiting a week to upload when I've all the chapters sitting there. The reason I'm writing far ahead is because I like to have the chance to go back and later things if I want to, like grammar and spelling but also plot and character developments, too. Sometimes stuff that I wrote doesn't make sense or would sound better a different way etc etc. It's my way of making sure you guys have the best story possible._

_Thanks so much for your reviews so far, keep 'em coming please. It would really help me to know what bits you like and don't like and especially what you want to see happen . . . more fluff or less fluff? More of the Thropp family? There will be a Lurlinemas trip to Kiamo Ko eventually which I am very excited about writing! _

_Anyway, first you should enjoy the chapter :) xx_

* * *

"What?" Fiyero grabbed her hand before she could argue and elbowed their way into the middle of the crowd. "Fiyero! I can't believe-"

"Oh come on, you'll love dancing with me." She rolled her eyes at him and put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. "Oh no no, you've got to be much closer than that." Without warning, his hand was on her back and he had pressed her right against him. "It's a slow dance, Elphie."

She was torn; she couldn't believe what was happening. Fiyero Tiggular was dancing very _very_ close to her. No one had ever been that close to her before and she was not entirely sure that she liked it. "Don't call me that, Tiggular."

"What should I call you?"

"Elphaba." He protested, upset that as her 'close friend' as he put it, he had to use the honorific employed by everyone else. "Didn't you hear? Everyone else calls me _greenie, _or artichoke, or the vegetable. You're actually quite privileged."

Fiyero spun her out of the way of a couple dancing particularly violently and Elphaba thought she had never seen anything quite so dangerous. There was _no_ room to move. "That is not true. Avaric's the only moron still calling you that. And you're not as smart as I think you are if you don't realise that."

_Sure, out loud._ "You think I'm smart?" It was small and actually completely unimportant in the grand scheme of things, but if she could confirm anything about herself that could be admired, it was worth it.

"Of course. You're the brightest thinker I've ever met." She smiled. "So, what's it to be?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. She didn't want to go through this, but at least he appeared to be putting some thought into his nickname. Hopefully it was so she would like to hear it. Fiyero let her name play over and over in his mind. "Oh well . . . what about . . ." He leaned into her to whisper in her ear, and he felt her stiffen and breathe in sharply. What a reaction. "Fae?"

Elphaba's stomach flipped right over inside her and her face was so hot she must have been bright red. _Like a Lurlinemas decoration_. She thought for a moment about how he had come to think of that name and realised he was much more intelligent than he gave himself credit for. He could just as easily have gone for Fabala or something he didn't really have to think about.

"Fae? Is that alright?" It was impossible for him to tell what in Oz she was thinking. All he could see was her forehead. What if she hated all this? All the dancing and the public exposure he knew was not her favourite pastime, but she'd seemed happy enough. His doubts might have consumed him, had he not felt her nod. Looking down, she was definitely replying in the positive to his question. "Oh good. Fae it is." They spent a few more minutes moving about before it dawned on him that she was looking directly at her feet. "Hey, Elphaba. Look up. If you start dancing with your eyes on the floor you'll end up ramming into something one day."

"That's a good philosophy you should apply yourself."

"Stop avoiding the issue." He lifted her chin and smiled. "See? It's not so bad. I'm actually quite handsome you know."

"Fiyero, if I don't look at my feet I will seriously impair your ability to walk."

"It's not like there's much room here. You need to let me lead you. Look," She felt his hand move to her hips. She shivered. Fiyero moved them back and forward and right and left. He watched as she grew more and more excited with each time that she did not stand on either of his feet and a pretty pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She smiled proudly.

"Hey, look at you. That's pretty good." Elphaba giggled. She giggled happily as he danced her about.

"This is brilliant." Elphaba had never been so pleased with herself; academic achievements had previously been one of the only things that gave her a similar feeling. "I've never felt so exhilarated." Fiyero smiled and twirled her. "Whenever I saw people dancing I always thought it was so ridiculous because all the laughing seemed so superficial."

"There's nothing wrong with a little superficiality now and again."

Elphaba looked at him and grinned. "You're really smart, Fiyero. I mean that was a really big word right there . . . that you used." He thanked her and couldn't help but wonder if she was a little drunk.

"Thanks, Fae. It's much appreciated."

Her face fell. "Oh no, I wasn't trying to be mean, Fiyero. It was supposed to be a compliment!" She looked genuinely distraught and embarrassed that she might have wounded his pride or acted stuck-up and she tried to leave.

"Hey! Where d'you think you're going?" He gripped her waist and pinned her against him again. "You're not mean. I never thought that, Fae."

"Really. That's great!" Elphaba Thropp. Drunk. "I love dancing."

Fiyero smiled. He glanced over to the table and saw that the giggling girl in his arms was not the only one who had been affected by the alcohol; Galinda was laughing and nursing what he could only assume was her fourth or fifth sweet stout, although Elphaba had been on her fifth when he had asked her to dance.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba. She had relaxed and closed her eyes and was swaying slowly as he led her around the dance floor. Elphaba had never felt so good; the drinks and the food let her lose her inhibitions and enjoy herself and she thought there was no other place in Oz where she would feel so alive.

"I like dancing with you." He didn't know what made him say it, but he had said it and it was true, so there wasn't anything wrong with it. In an impulsive gesture, he brought her hand to his chest and moved closer to her, his lips in her hair in a permanent kiss.

Though she knew it probably wouldn't last much longer, Elphaba rested her head on his chest. It was perhaps the most sublime feeling she had ever experienced and she fully intended to take advantage of it. She listened carefully and could make out his heartbeat; it was strong and steady, like hers. Both were relaxed and comfortable and safely cloaked by the myriad of other couples surrounding them.

Suddenly, a voice from the bandstand that was entirely unwelcome. "That's all for now, kids. We're gonna take a break . . ."

"That's crap." Fiyero looked at Elphaba, surprised that she'd said that. He chided himself, though; she was so spunky and prickly that it was more surprising he'd never heard it before.

"Yeah, well, they've got to rest, I suppose." The crowd began to disperse. Slowly. "Promise you'll dance with me later."

Elphaba blushed deeply, but she wasn't so embarrassed by it now and she smiled at him. "Okay." Fiyero laughed that she was so carefree all of a sudden and she grabbed his hand and went back to their seats. "Galinda, Fiyero taught me to dance."

"Hope he was wearing gloves."

"Shut up Avaric." Fiyero shrugged at his friend's look of irritation and smirked when Elphaba turned right back to her friend. "I didn't stand on his feet or anything."

Galinda beamed at them both.

"So, you enjoyed yourself tonight, then?" Galinda sat on her bed and began to remove her shoes; they had walked home under the assumption that it wasn't that far to Crage Hall. It wasn't the distance so much as the fact that they had all been dancing that now meant Galinda's feet were two sizes smaller than they had been that afternoon. It did not take them long, however, so swell up to three times their normal size.

"Yes." Elphaba smiled inside; it had been an immensely good night comparatively speaking and much better than she might ever have anticipated. "Now, before I say this, Galinda, you must promise me that you won't take this as an invitation to go all crazy or make completely irrational assumptions, as you tend to." Galinda promised. "But I have never enjoyed myself as much as I did tonight." Elphaba grinned involuntarily and whispered as though she was afraid her admittance would upset the balance of Oz. "No grade I have ever achieved has felt as exhilarating as this . . . dancing and things."

Galinda hugged her and smiled. "I am _so _happy." Elphaba watched as her friend walked to her bed and began to delicately repack her shoes. Galinda seemed much less bouncy than Elphaba had expected after such a good night and she was definitely quieter. The only ringing sound in Elphaba's ears was a result of the pounding music they had only recently left; usually it was Galinda's high pitched repetitions of everything that had happened.

"Are you?" Elphaba watched Galinda's reaction carefully; she smiled and nodded . . . then avoided Elphaba's gaze and shook her head. "What? Galinda Upland not happy?"

She shook her head again. Galinda was not particularly happy, but rather than being sad she was more confused about her state of emotions. She knew the source of them and it disturbed her because they were against what she supposed she was expected to feel. "Fiyero."

Elphaba's eyed snapped up from her bed where she had carefully laid out her dress, not wanting Galinda to be upset if she creased it. Now it seemed the dress might be the least of her worries. Her exposure to Galinda meant she was forced to keep a calm façade, thought inside she was screaming. "What about him? He . . . he seems to love you."

"I know. But that's my problem" Galinda sighed and paused; the air seemed suddenly thick and oppressive to Elphaba. "I guess I seem . . . not to love him . . . I think. I don't know what I'm talking about." She spoke carefully, and chose her words in a similar way. When she looked up, Elphaba was staring at he ground, as if in a trance. "Elphie, you're my closest friend. You're my best friend." She sat beside her and took her hand and Elphaba felt her heart melting; nothing anyone had ever said to her had ever meant so much. "I know you can't offer advice based on experience, but I want your advice as someone who is impartial and someone who knows us."

"What do you mean 'impartial'?" Elphaba challenged.

"Well, any other girl I ask would do anything so she could have a chance at Fiyero. But I know that's not true with you."

Elphaba nodded; she was right. She had absolutely no interest in Fiyero and she never would. "Oh right. Well, why don't you love him anymore? You wanted to marry him."

Galinda stood and resumed her undressing, accepting the dress from Elphaba. "Oh I certainly _like _him, Elphie. And it would be nice to marry him."

"You don't love him but you think marriage is a good idea? Does he even know about this yet?"

Galinda gawked in surprise at her friend's ignorance. "Oh Elphaba! You don't tell the man. He has to figure it out himself." Elphaba could not help but think that her friend might be waiting an awfully long time if her supposed fiancé was dancing so intimately with her friend – and her green-skinned freak of a friend at that. Galinda put her hands on Elphaba's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I just think that there are a lot of very attractive boys at Shiz. I like to have options."

_Yes, _Elphaba thought as she climbed into bed, _there are an awful lot of attractive boys at Shiz. _

_

* * *

_

_Ten minutes alone in a candle-lit room with Fiyero for those who review!_


	5. For Our Glorious Wizard

**_Author's Note: _**_I'm not even sure we have to make a disclaiming statement. Well, I disclaim anyway. Thanks for the reviews. Let me state that there is so much more to happen in this story beyond even fiyeraba and all that, so bear with me and enjoy the moments! Just finished chapter 18 and I am very proud of it. I'll remind you that I am totally open to plot suggestions and I look forward to hearing what you think about it. _

_You must know what it's like to post and hear nothing back! Brick Wall Syndrome :0 Please review when you've finished with your thoughts. Thank you x _

* * *

"Miss Elphaba?" Madame Morrible's dulcet tones reached Elphaba's ears an instant or two before she was out of earshot. "May I speak with you a moment?"

It was a demand not a request, despite the inflection, Elphaba knew, and she curtly smiled and walked over to her headmistress. She would certainly be late for her lecture with the odious Doctor Nikidik if the equally Horrible Morrible forced her attention for too long. What a shame that would be. "Certainly Madame."

"I do believe there is a student in your Life Sciences class whose failing grades require immediate attention." Elphaba sensed the point of this summons. _Oh fantastic. _The previous evening had been fun, dare she admit it, and now, because some idiot was too lazy to learn independently, she had to give up all her options for free time and spend them with someone who would probably resent her presence even more than she did.

Morrible smiled at her in a way she guessed was supposed to be friendly and consulted a heavy book. "I want to warn you that it may be asked of you to tutor this student in your spare time. I am cautioning you in advance so that you might have time to get ahead in your work. He is quite desperate."

Elphaba stared. "He?"

Morrible seemed not to hear her and closed her book and began to move away. "This extra curricular work will be very appealing in the eyes of Our Glorious Wizard."

Feelings of rage welled up inside Elphaba at this news. Not only had they dumped their extra work onto her, but they had done it without consulting her and they had assumed she would be unconcerned at working with a boy. At no other time had they ever shown ease towards boys and girls mixing within the grounds, and now Madame Morrible was sanctioning such activities? It was sexist, perverse, cruel and unjust. But any feelings of resentment Elphaba may have harboured towards this assignment disappeared at Madame Morrible's last words. _Appealing in the eyes of Our Glorious Wizard. _She sighed, satisfied at the remembrance of her potential at Shiz, and wandered happily into class instead of charging to her seat like she normally did.

"Elphie?" Galinda had started at the sight of her friend; usually Elphaba announced her presence with her stampeding boots clomping into the room. This time she had – almost gracefully – seated herself and for Oz knows how long, Galinda had had to endure the ridiculous attentions of Boq.

"Hello, Boq. Morning Galinda."

"Elphie, what's wrong? Or what's right, I guess?"

Elphaba laughed. "Nothing. I was just reminded of Morrible's promise to contact the Wizard for me. She's assigned me a student to tutor for extra credit in that respect."

Galinda squealed in delight for her and then leaned in to whisper. "Well I am decidedly less happy than I was last night. Boq has taken Fiyero's seat."

Elphaba wondered why she was so bothered if she was losing interest in Fiyero, but she concluded that even she would prefer to sit next to Fiyero as his arch rival than be grovelled at by Boq. "Well, next time, don't be so eager to get here. Come in with me and then at least you can spy where everyone's sitting." Galinda humphed and craned around to see where Fiyero might come in. "There's nothing wrong with Boq." She said as a whisper and a guilty look swept over Galinda's face.

"There he is, Elphie there's a seat next to you, and he can sit there. Fiyero!"

Elphaba blushed when he looked at the spare seat next to her. She turned away; he was just as handsome as always, more so if that was possible. All her determination to rid her mind of thoughts about him seemed to have been wiped from her mind. He was just so accommodating of her. It was stupid though, to like someone just because they were one of a few not repulsed by you. He scooted to the bench beside her and whispered. "Hey Fae." A deep red hue came over her face and she did her level best to remain nonchalant despite the fact that he could see it.

"Hel-lo."

"You alright? No hangover?" He joked, pulling out his notes, though scarce, and spreading them out as much as he could.

"None at all. But I've been forced to take on this idiot who has failing grades."

Fiyero glanced round at her. "Madame Morrible?" Elphaba confirmed it. "She can't make you do that if you don't want to."

His concern was touching, if simplistic. "Of course she can. She knows I want to see the Wizard, and she knows I'm talented enough to do it. I'm just not looking forward to having to spend time alone with this idiot boy."

He touched her on the shoulder. "Wait, wait. You have to be _alone_ with him?"

"Well, I expect so. How else am I going to teach him?"

Fiyero shook his head. "You are _not_ going to be alone with a random boy! Elphaba for the love of Oz! It's so inappropriate."

She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. "Fiyero, when did I give you the impression that I'm a delicate flower? I am perfectly able to take care of myself – not that I'll have to. I've done it since Nessa was born."

Her sharp tone told him that to not respond would be the best course of action.

"Morning, ladies and gentlemen." Dr Nikidik clambered to his desk and slammed his own material down. Elphaba stifled a laugh when there was an almost audible sigh of disappointment from around her. "I had planned to move on today, but certain information has come to my attention that leads me to believe a revision of our recent exam paper might be more useful."

Fiyero leaned back in his seat. They were near the back, which surprised him, as he would have guessed Elphaba to be sitting at the front. He didn't over-analyse her placement however, he was just grateful it was next to him. As the mumbling professor continued his lecture, Fiyero realised it was probably partly due to him that they were being forced to go through the questions again. _Oh well. No surprises there. Can't have been that bad. _He was certain that Elphaba must be more bored than he was; she had probably gained full marks. Hell, she probably wrote the damn thing. A new part of him wished he could find this whole learning thing as interesting as she did and maybe complete a test where he actually knew what the questions referred to.

An excruciating hour passed before Nikidik's rambling finally came to an end. Gratefully, Fiyero stood and let out Elphaba and Galinda before an unexpected call came from the front of the room. "Master Fiyero, Miss Elphaba, may I see you a moment?"

The two in question turned slowly. Neither expected to be called at the same time. "This can't be for the same reason, Elphaba. My grades are the exact opposite of yours."

Confused at the source of Nikidik's request and angry that she had to talk to him, she said bitterly. "Whose fault is that?"

Fiyero kissed Galinda on the cheek and followed Elphaba down to the front. Nikidik didn't exactly look pleased but then, he never did. "Alright, you two. I am sure you are confused as to the reason why I have called you here, Miss Elphaba," She raised her brow in expectation of an explanation, "since your grades give me no concern. But that is precisely the reason." He looked at Fiyero, who remained disaffected; he'd heard this before. "Master Fiyero, your work is deplorable and an embarrassment."

Elphaba suddenly felt out of place. This was no discussion to have in front of another student and it was only out of concern that she might further humiliate Fiyero that she did not voice her opinion to the professor. What was his purpose? To compare their different work ethics?

". . . and as such I am handing over your learning to Miss Elphaba here."

"What?" Elphaba blurted, her eyes burning with anger. Fiyero smiled in the knowledge that she supported his hatred.

"I am aware that Madame Morrible has told you that you were to tutor a failing student. Well, here you have him." She looked at Fiyero. "I am by no means about to punish you if you do not succeed, but your own academic career would certainly be boosted. Something Master Fiyero here should also take into consideration." They continued to stare at one another. "I have done with you. Off you go."

Elphaba and Fiyero shuffled out of the room in complete bewilderment. Fiyero was not surprised that his grades had necessitated a tutor because it had happened at every other educational institution he had attended. No, what surprised him was that he was scared. Why was it that this time he was frightened of being kicked out? Looking at Elphaba, whose back was to him so he could not read her expression, he knew why. It was her. It was everyone. He had never tried to do well before and it worried him that he really wasn't that intelligent.

For Elphaba's part, she was worried that spending time with him was very ill-advised. Apart from anything else she had mouthed off about having to tutor a . . . what was it? An 'idiot boy'. She didn't know what to feel about it.. In front of him, however, and in front of Galinda, she tried to guess what her reaction should be; should she act annoyed that she had to give up her time for Fiyero, thereby demonstrating to Galinda that she had no romantic feelings towards her boyfriend and risk losing Fiyero's friendship?

"Oh dear, what happened? You two look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet." Galinda's expression would have been amusing had it not been under the circumstances.

"It was about me," Fiyero said, kissing Galinda on the cheek, to which she seemed indifferent, "I'm pretty much failing in every way that a person could fail and Elphaba's been assigned the insurmountable task of helping me."

"It's not insurmountable." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Don't you have any faith in yourself?" He shook his head and Galinda laughed. "If you can get everyone to practically worship you on your first day here then you should be able to pass a few tests."

Galinda nodded. "Well, Fiyero. It looks like you have as your tutor the one person in the world who could turn you around . . . academically." She glanced at her watch and jumped. "Oh sweet Oz! I'm late for a shopping expedition."

"Oh no!" Gasped Elphaba, full of sarcasm. Fiyero chuckled.

Galinda sighed frustratingly at her friend and then strutted along the hall. Fiyero gestured for them to walk in the opposite direction and they did so in companionable silence, before he turned to Elphaba, smiling knowingly. "So, I got _everyone _to worship me on my first day?"

"What?" She said, alarmed and surprised at the implication in her own words.

He leaned in towards her and whispered the next, making her blush. "Did I get _everyone _to worship me, Fae?"

"Oh – well yes," His eyes widened and she panicked, "I mean, no you didn't . . . but um . . ." Taking a breath to steady her nerves she made him laugh at the effect he could have on her when she was always so fearless and impenetrable. "I don't worship you, Fiyero." He nodded, finally letting it go. "But I do like you."

Her admission was progress, Fiyero thought to himself, though he had no comprehension of the depth of her feelings. "Good. Well, I like you too. And seeing as we'll be spending a lot of time together in the weeks and, knowing me, months to come, that is a very good thing." She smiled, more comfortable now. "Everyone's going back to the B Bar tonight." She stopped and appeared to be appraising him, her eyes trailing up and down his body; it completely unnerved him. "Um . . . you should come again. Keep your promise to dance with me."

Elphaba had never expected that she would be in a position where she had to disappoint him; he seemed impervious to that sort of feeling. But quite obviously their conversation with Dr Nikidik had been entirely wiped from his mind. "No, I can't."

A part of her rejoiced at seeing his face fall. "Why not? I thought you'd had fun."

She smiled and kicked at the floor, embarrassed at his inevitable embarrassment. "I did have fun. In fact, the most fun I've ever had in my entire life." He grinned. "But Fiyero, did you not pay any attention in class today? Dr Nikidik wants you to improve your grades and we have a test at the end of the week, which incidentally means it is in two days time." Realisation dawned on him and he blushed deeply. "You are not going out anywhere."

"Alright, alright. Where and when, my sharp green girl?"

"I am not _your_ sharp green girl. I am no one's." Though he knew she was teasing him and her words weren't in earnest, she seemed a little hurt at the admission of the fact. A second later, she had snapped back. "Three Queens Library at five pm." She turned to leave him, and had gone several paces before swivelling round and striding right up to him. "And I don't think you're an idiot boy."

Fiyero watched her until she had completely disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Reviews make angels sing and Galinda spend money on you! x_


	6. Cold Judgement

**_Author's Note: _Thanks to those who reviewed, and I shall now respond! Okay, so this story is a musicalverse, an the fact that it is musicalverse means people and events generally speaking are as they are presented onstage - unless of course I elect to tell you otherwise. For instance, Elphaba in the shower had a dramatic purpose and that was to indicate that she is not allergic to water in the same way that the rain after I'm Not That Girl tells the auidence she is impervious to the so-called melting effects of H2O. Furthermore, I understand some feel this is moving quickly, and I am well aware of this. We are only on chapter 6 - that is hardly enough time for development in any area so let it grow in the way it will. Also, I don't particularly like long bulky passages of prose and am trying to interject them with dialogue because it's not fun to write and if it's not fun to write it's not fun to read. **

**Okay, so hopefully I've answered or explained anything that was bothering you. Thank you so much for letting me know that you are actually out there and I'm not just sending this out into the abyss! I love this story and plan to update it every Wednesday. As always, plot suggestions from you are welcome. I shall take everything into consideration my lovelies! **

**Enjoy x**

* * *

"Why, _why_ do I need to know this? When am I ever going to use it?"

"Really? You're asking me that?"

"Yes, I'm asking you that."

Elphaba stared at him in disbelief. "Sweet Oz, you're such a child!" She stood in frustration and slammed his textbook on the table.

"I'm not the one who just threw my books away, _Elphie._" Fiyero had, of course, been joking, and he had laughed at her response. He had simply lost interest in the subject, not that Elphaba wasn't a fascinating study and had he been taking notes on her he could have filled several volumes of encyclopedias. But the text was repetitive and he began to resent everything she told him. Fiyero was immediately filled with regret, however, when he saw how her eyes burned with rage as she stared at him.

"_Elphaba." _She spat. He said nothing, and she began to close her notes and pack away.

"No, no. Wait, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

She turned and looked at him, sneeringly. "If you would simply remember not to do it in the first instance, perhaps you would not have to keep apologizing for it. You seem to forget that you have made any such promise the very next day."

"I know. It's because I like teasing you."

Her eyes widened though she tried to prevent it and reluctantly she let him sit her down again and lift her bag from her shoulder. "Oh why do you like teasing me? Don't you think I get enough from everyone else?"

He smiled and shook his head. "You're always so strong, aren't you, Elphaba?" Fiyero braved her potentially scathing reaction to maintain eye contact with her. Her eyes were so full of everything, and it seemed to Fiyero that a lifetime of looking into them would not be sufficient to understand everything they had to offer. Fiyer felt the air around them thicken when she burned her own fiery eyes back into his.

Annoyed, yet reluctant to cause premature ageing by frowning too much, Galinda tried to keep her expression blank as she marched towards the library. Her two closest friends had disappeared for the entire day and after searching for hours it had only just dawned on her that they were probably studying. She would scold Fiyero because his lack of diligence meant she hadn't had the chance to spend much time with either of them recently, and the superficial conversations with her girlfriends bored her after a while.

Spying a convenient entrance, she slipped in and weaved her way around the stacks of books to find her targets.

Elphaba was equally bored. She grew tired of not knowing what he was thinking and of these stupid little childish staring contests. Elphaba didn't like to wish, but she desperately wanted him to just say what he meant. "What does _that _mean?"

He shook his head at her tone. "For the love of Oz, I'm not trying to insult you. And by the way neither is everyone else." Elphaba started and raised her eyebrows. "You always assume the worst and it makes you seem so unapproachable. If you'd just be nice to people-"

"I beg your pardon!"

"What?" Fiyero, perhaps priggishly, played dumb as though his comments were blatantly obvious to everyone including Elphaba. He was fed up with playing with her now, too, and his exasperation leaked into his voice, which was cutting and sharp and unusually and unnecessarily harsh. "It's just that you complain all the time that no one gives you a second chance because they immediately hate you and that's why you have no friends." She nodded. "Seriously?" She stared at him, confused and angry. "First of all, if you would just give _them _a second chance, maybe then you would see that people are just curious about you. I mean, can you blame them?" Elphaba shuddered and took a step back from him, appalled at the thought that he condoned the reaction to her skin. "Second of all, the fact that you don't do that makes you a bit of a hypocrite. You're angry that people misjudge you, and yet you constantly misjudge them."

"And you misjudge me." She snarled.

Finally, Galinda had located their voices and walked breathlessly in that direction. As she listened attentively to avoid getting lost in a place she very rarely visited, Galinda recognized a heated tone in their conversation. Or more appropriately, she recognized it as an argument and picked up her pace.

"I don't expect you to understand, _Master _Fiyero," he blanched, "you who have never had to worry about that kind of thing. While you were basking in the admiration of your legions of fans I was forced to wallow in their admonition."

He sighed. "You're just proving my point! Freaking out whenever someone happens to notice something personal about you and assuming it's malicious. I'm trying to make you realise how much you're exaggerating."

She laughed bitterly. "Oh and _you _would know what my kind of reality is, would you? You have been omnipotent throughout my whole life, have you?" He said nothing; they both knew the answer was no. "No! You have not!"

"But I can empathise."

"With what? You're experience of bullying is being teased by your family and friends. _I have never had any friends. _Not one. When I came here, people screamed at me they were so frightened. You can ask Galinda."

At the mention of her name, Galinda came upon them. She stood behind Elphaba and tried desperately to grasp the situation. It did not take her long, but when the reality of what Fiyero had said was made clear to her, she very much wished she had gotten lost instead.

"My own family can't accept me. My father can barely look at me and my mother is dead. When you danced with me the other night, it was the first time anyone had been that close to me in my whole life."

Now, Fiyero stood and paced across the study space. "Bullshit!" He laughed. "That's impossible! I'm pretty sure your relatives would have realised that you're quite normal in all the time they've known you."

"Well maybe you would think so, but that is not the case."

"You're such a liar! You're so desperate just to be right!"

She gaped at him in utter fury. "And you're a fucking moron."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She spat under her breath, "A son of a bitch." He cocked his eyebrow at her, feigning - hopefully feigning - ignorance. It infuriated her. "How fucking dare you! You're a hypocrite, yourself, making all these assumptions about me when you have no idea what it's been like for me. I'm so _glad_ that your life has been so effing rose-tinted that you cannot possibly contemplate that someone else might not have been so easily accepted as you or anyone else. But _try_."

Fiyero shook his head. "My life has not been _rose-tinted_, thank you very much. Your observations about my life are not wanted."

"And your observations about my life are equally unwanted. I never asked you for them! I am uninterested in your badly informed opinion of me."

"It's only ever badly informed if you don't agree with it though, right?"

He was being such an ass and it was plain to her that even if somewhere in his mind he had realised the massive hole he'd dug for himself, he was not about to admit to to her anytime soon. Or maybe he genuinely thought those things about her. Something inside began to hurt and she swallowed, visibly choking back a strange lump in her throat. "Well, fine. I'm obviously not wanted here." She locked eyes with him and he was suddenly quite frightened. "You and your half-assed opinions can fuck the hell off and leave me alone. I hope you fail, you bastard." She strode up to him and slapped him across the face, a very large part of her almost singing at her actions. He deserved them.

"Well you've proved me wrong." He spat, sarcasm dripping from his lips and burning her. "You know if everyone thinks you're such a bitch, maybe they have the right idea. You're just such a witch! You're a terrible, awful person and I'm not fucking surprised no one touches you."

Galinda watched Elphaba and fully expected her to storm out of the room. But she didn't. She did not move and though Galinda couldn't see her face, she knew it would mirror the horror written all over hers. Somehow, Elphaba's form seemed to shrink and when she moved silently to leave her body dragged itself as though it weighed a thousand tonnes. Galinda waited for Fiyero to notice her. She had never been so angry at anyone before and felt triumphant that he had been physically punished in some way. Fiyero's gaze followed Elphaba as she left and when they landed on Galinda, her expression coupled with Elphaba's words made him think he was missing something.

"Fiyero, what in Oz' name did you think you were doing?" He sat down; feeling very tired all of a sudden. "How could you say those things about her? How could you _think _them?"

He had no answers to her questions. Elphaba's sudden departure seemed to jolt him back to reality and put his words into a very harsh context. In anger, he'd said those things, but now he could not take them back. Regret did not help him and right now he had to convince Galinda that he was not a complete asshole. Holding his head in his hands, he spoke. "I am so fucking sorry."

"That makes everything so much better." Her deceptively sincere tone made him look up at her in surprise before he sensed her bitterness and sighed. "You are . . . _were _one of her closest friends and you have actually insulted her more than anyone else at this University. At least they just ignored her."

"I know, I know." He paced. "What the hell am I gonna do? Should I go after her?"

"No. She hates you and I am not far behind her." He tried to apologise again, but she held up her hand and stopped him. His apologies did not good when voiced only to her. "Fiyero, she is a very private person."

"But she seemed to just be overreacting; at the B Bar she lightened up and everything was fine. Apart from Avaric, but then he's the exception."

Galinda shook her head. "No, Fiyero. Avaric is not the exception. We are the exception." Looking pointedly at him, Galinda could see he was sorry. She was not positive that would be enough for Elphaba, though, and wondered if she would forgive him at all. Galinda had no idea how he should make it up to her and her presence would be much more beneficial were she to find Elphaba.

"No, wait! Don't leave!" He exclaimed when she turned on him. "You have to help me."

"Why, Fiyero? You're an ass. You messed things up with Elphaba because you're a smartarse. Well, if that's the case then you'll know exactly what to do to make it all better. Personally, I can't even begin to think what that might involve. You had better be sincere though, because when she gets mad, her magic gets mad, too."

When Galinda had been gone for a few minutes, Fiyero punched a hole in the wall. Now he had a bruised wrist and a dented wallet to top everything off.

At Crage Hall, Elphaba slammed her hand against the tiles in her shower cubicle again and watched the blood as the water washed it away.

* * *

**ooooh! What was that you said Fiyero? A bunch of poppies from Fiyero for reviewers! x**


	7. Making it up

**_Author's Note: _Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed and added the story to the alert subscriptions! Very grateful and it's nice to know you are all out there! Here's the next one, enjoy x**

* * *

Tentatively, Galinda pushed open the bedroom door and listened for signs that Elphaba was inside. She heard the rushing water from the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief that she was at least somewhere safe. Knowing Elphaba as she did, Galinda thought it best to leave her alone for now though she was aware of the soft side of her Elphie that would want a little attention from someone. A little sign that someone cared, especially after what Fiyero had done. Idiot. Sighing, she walked to her bed, hung up her coat and sat swinging her legs until the sound of movement from the shower gave her the courage to confront her friend.

"Elphaba?" Thinking it would be more prudent not to use her hated nickname, Galinda called after her gently. "Elphaba? Are you alright? I . . . I heard what Fiyero said to you. He's wrong, Elphaba, you know that right? You know that he's just being ignorant."

The sound of water ceased and the silence made Galinda feel uneasy. She sensed Elphaba would not want a hug, yet it felt like the most appropriate thing to do. When Elphaba emerged she was wrapped in Galinda's fluffy pink dressing gown. Galinda couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise.

Elphaba glanced up at her friend with a smile and her kind expression had never made her feel so alone in her whole life. She glanced uneasily down at the cosy fabric that enguled her and felt that she was required to explain her wardrobe. "I just . . . I missed you." Honesty had never been Elphaba's strong point and the admission cost her her composure as her eyes involuntarily began to tear. Galinda stepped forward and risked getting her dress wet as she comforted her best friend. "I'm sorry!" Elphaba spluttered into Galinda's shoulder. "I'm getting your clothes wet."

Galinda giggled and sat them both down, rubbing Elphaba's shoulder and handing her some tissues. "Don't be ridiculous, you have every right to cry. I've just never seen you do it. I was beginning to doubt you had tear ducts."

"Well, didn't you hear? I'm an inhuman bitch."

The expletive hurt Galinda and she frowned, anger returning. "Elphaba, you are one of the most compassionate and thoughtful people I have ever met. When you thought I had done something nice for Nessa, what did you do? You came to thank me. When I gave you that hat as a _seemingly _nice gesture," she said softly, ensuring Elphaba thought on it kindly before continuing, "what did you do? You forced Madame Morrible to take me on as a sorcery student. And you stood up to me and the whole student body when we were horrible to you." Elphaba tried to smile but it came out as more of a muscle spasm, though Galinda recognised the sentiment. "You're a good person, and he's sorry."

Elphaba knew what Fiyero had said was harsh and out of line, and she thought maybe he would be sorry. But she wasn't the kind of person that you screwed around and though he may think it unfair, she very rarely gave second chances because they almost always backfired on her. "An angry man's words are a calm man's thoughts. I liked him; I really did . . . as a friend I mean." She added quickly. "I never thought I would hear those words from him." Her voice dropped to below a whisper, she was obviously embarrassed to speak about herself in such a personal way. Galinda knew she never had before. "He hurt my feelings."

Galinda did not know what she could say that would make it better; Elphaba hated small talk and she already knew that Galinda thought well of her. Remembering that her friend's wet hair was probably soaking the sofa Galinda took a towel and dried it once again. "You really should learn how to do this."

Elphaba nodded, wiping away fat tears. She was surprised that she didn't feel so self-conscious crying in front of Galinda and concluded that it was because she made such little fuss – a decidedly un-Galinda like quality – but still made her feel special. She still shivered when she remembered what Fiyero had said. Her trust in him had seemed so well placed but he had thrown it back at her like it carried some contagious disease. She wondered if he would try to apologise. She wondered why _his _words had hurt her more than Avaric's or anyone else's, apart from their being particularly harsh. Actually, she didn't wonder. She knew.

Later, when Elphaba had climbed into bed and fallen asleep (still crying, Galinda saw) and the light had begun to fade Galinda heard a very shy knock at their door that hesitantly repeated itself in the several minutes it took her to drag herself out of bed and compose her angry face. Before she had even opened it she knew who it was.

"Evening, Fiyero."

He stood their looking like an idiot, with a bunch of flowers in his hands. Poppies. Galinda sighed. "What? Girls like flowers, and they're not just for her, they're for both of you. I wrote a note and everything."

"So not only do you come armed with flowers that represent death and sadness," Fiyero paled and glanced at his gift, insecurity creeping in, "but they're not even for her. Fiyero, I am not the one who you insulted."

"No, but you're angry that I insulted her."

"Yes I am, and you can make it up to me by making it up to her."

He nodded, but handed her the flowers anyway. "Just give her them, please? I promise you this is not the only thing I'm going to do. I –" Galinda wondered why he had cut himself off but she could sense Elphaba behind her. "Evening, Elphaba."

Elphaba stared at him and maintained a safe distance from the door. She said nothing to him, hoping he couldn't see that she had been crying. After a few uncomfortable moments, Galinda spoke. "What do you want, Fiyero?"

His eyes darted between her and Elphaba. "I – I'm sorry, Elphaba. I didn't mean those things, they were so far out of line and . . . I . . . Elphaba, please listen to me." He watched her shuffle back inside where he could not see her. "Galinda –"

"Alright, that's enough." Galinda saw out of the corner of her eyes that Elphaba was crying again. "You should go. She knows you're sorry." Fiyero looked defeated and knew there was no point in trying to reconcile with her tonight. Apologising again, he turned back towards his room.

"He really hurt me, Galinda." Elphaba said softly, when Galinda had checked and double checked that Fiyero was gone. She tucked Elphaba in and drew the curtains. "Thank you, though."

"It's my pleasure. Everyone should be taken care of when they've been hurt. My mother does it to me, and so I'm doing it for you." Elphaba smiled and closed her eyes, though she certainly did not expect to sleep for long. Guilt always turned her into an insomniac and she knew that the reason Fiyero had wounded her so much was because she liked him. She really liked Fiyero. Secretly, she wanted him to like her too, and now it seemed that they couldn't even be friends.

Galinda fell asleep slowly, her mind dwelling on Fiyero and her own twisted feelings towards him.

* * *

In Life Sciences on Friday morning, Elphaba sat next to an oddly thoughtful and contemplative Galinda and waited for everyone else to file in so she could get this test the hell over with. Anxiety always meant she was early for assessments, and lately Galinda had insisted on accompanying her everywhere. Elphaba knew her friend meant well, but neither of them had seen Fiyero since their one-off study session, as Elphaba now liked to refer to it, and she fully intended to ignore him should he resurface into their lives.

Tapping her pen irritably, she rolled her eyes and wished people would learn that if they arrived earlier, horrible tests like this one would be over earlier.

"Um, hey Elphaba."

Galinda looked at Fiyero and smiled, which he took as encouragement. Elphaba simply froze in mid tap and swallowed and Fiyero didn't know how to take that.

She did turn and acknowledge him, though slowly. "Hello." Not knowing that there was really anything else to do, Fiyero took his seat behind the girls and resumed his state of utter terror at this test. He knew Elphaba merely saw it as an inconvenience.

Not soon enough, Dr Nikidik sauntered into the room. "Alright, let's get this done. Sit down, please. I won't allow you to waste any more time milling about back there pretending to look for pens." Groaning that Dr Nikidik had seen through their strategy, the students eventually took their places. "Really, this is not something that should have taken up much of your time. It's simple."

Elphaba did agree with him, begrudgingly, but the broad range of topics the test may or may not include did involve an awful lot of revision and she could not really blame anyone for their apprehension over it. She certainly would have preferred a little more fear if it was because she had been out with friends all week.

They had only forty minutes to answer two short essay questions. To some, the time seemed to fly by and there simply was not enough of it, while to others it was adequate enough and to others it was far too long. The people in the latter category were, unfortunately, the ones who did not even know the subjects to which the questions referred.

At the end of the allotted time, Fiyero jumped up from his seat and waited for Elphaba to walk past. He had worried that she would finish before him and leave without giving him a chance to talk to her, but today it seemed was his lucky day: he had answered both questions for once.

"Excuse me." She said fiercely, in response to which he normally would have moved out of her path as quickly as possibly. But he stood right in front of her, knowing she was blocked by all the other students.

"Can we talk? Please?" He asked outright, having thought it best not to beat around the bush.

She never looked at him. "I have nothing to say to you." The hall was almost empty now and she tried to dart around him, but he blocked her.

"But I have something to say to you, and if you listen to me then maybe you will have something to say back, and I don't care if it's bad or good." Elphaba didn't respond but instead of running from him she walked, and he took it as a good sign . . . or at least a slightly less awful sign. "Thanks." Silence. "I am sorry-"

"You've said that."

"I just wanted to jog your memory. Did you get my flowers?" He offered, hoping that it would be a reminder of his perpetual state of apology. She nodded. "Well, I meant what I said on that note, too."

"How original." They walked on and on in complete quiet. Elphaba thought he had lost the ability to speak: he kept beginning and then doubting himself and saying nothing at all. "Was that all you had to say to me?" She asked.

He looked at her, and then grabbed her hand and took her outside. "Don't look so bloody offended, I'm just trying to get away from _them_."

She presumed he meant the other students, but it hardly mattered. "Because I'm so good at being offended by absolutely _everything_, aren't I? What a fantastic apology!"

"I'm sorry. I am! I can't believe that those words actually came out of my mouth. I have never said anything like that before in my whole life and I hope never to again. You are the most amazing person I've ever met." She continued to glare at him, but he watched her eyes drop to the floor in . . . forgiveness? Wishful thinking, on his part. "You are intriguing and intelligent and passionate and loyal and I regret everything I've said that might have hurt you."

"You _did _hurt me." The distinct quiver in her voice softened him. She began to breathe deeply, as if trying to control herself. When she finally brought her gaze to him, she looked exhausted.

"Elphaba . . ." He reached for her hand and held it, guiding her to sit next to him on a branch. As they sat, her hand gripped the bark and several thick flakes fell to the ground. "I'm not afraid of you. Or your magic."

She nodded. "You should be. I don't know how I spared you the first time. Or if you even deserve it a second time." Not knowing if she was joking with him and it was safe to laugh, he glanced warily at her only to see her smirking. He nudged her and made her giggle. They were still holding hands.

"Can you forgive me?"

Her smile didn't entirely disappear, but the mood seemed to darken slightly and her body tensed. "Of course I _can._" Fiyero did not like the inflection. "It's just that . . . I . . . you kind of frightened me."

"What? You? You're not afraid of anything."

"What in Oz makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "You're Elphaba Thropp. Nothing phases you, no-one can intimidate you-"

"You can." Elphaba didn't know if he responded, her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. "You're my friend, I think. And when you said those things and you seemed so passionate about them it just scared me because I thought I had lost –"

"No!" He yelled, and thanked Oz they were alone. "No, Elphaba. You're wrong, you are so wrong. For once." She laughed. "I am your friend. I was just being an arrogant bastard." She nodded. Fiyero leaned in towards her and whispered. "No-one but you has ever really gotten under my skin before."

Elphaba turned a shade of red and felt Goosebumps rise all over her body. Her eyes felt like they would burst from her head. "Um . . . ha."

Fiyero blushed, too, when he realised he had made her uncomfortable, but at least they were on a surer footing than before. "Friends?" He said, standing in front of her and offering his hand. She stared at it for a few seconds, as if unsure of its purpose. "Come on, don't leave me hanging."

Gathering up her courage, Elphaba lifted her head and stood. With her more trademark confidence, she grasped his hand firmly. "Friends."

* * *

**Give me a wee hello. It'll make Elphaba smile. **


	8. A Serious Decision

**_Author's Note: _See disclaimer in chapter 1. Thank you so much to those who reviewed etc, makes me very happy to read your efforts! So here is the next update, right on time, I think. Fiyero has a big role in this one, and it's a very sad'un. **

**Enjoy x  
**

* * *

Fiyero was winded a little by the intensity of her grasp and wondered if it was meant to remind him that he was on thin ice, or if she was just naturally inclined to convey power to everything she touched. Her expression was utterly blank and impossible for him to decipher. He could not even decide if she was happy or sad. His confusion made him stutter, and Elphaba found it endearing that the so-called charming Prince of the Vinkus should be so lost for words. "I . . . um . . . so do you um think that maybe you would want to help me study again? I really can't do it without you."

Elphaba smiled, realising that to refuse him her friendship still would be pedantic and stubborn of her; he was sorry and he was trying to make it up to her and she was lucky that he even gave her a second glance. She wondered if it had anything to do with Galinda, if he felt about the blonde more strongly than she did him or if they were equally as uninterested in each other.

"No. I wouldn't mind." Fiyero grinned and thanked her. "And . . ." Elphaba looked down sheepishly, he thought, and Fiyero's interest was heightened, "I don't hope you fail." She laughed at her own double negative and suppressed the critic within her; now was not the time. "Not that anyone can change it now but . . . I hope you do well. I hope you answered both questions, at least."

"Thanks, Fae. And yes, I did answer both of them. I have to say, even if I'd answered it all right I'd feel better about my chances if you gave me your blessing."

Elphaba smiled gladly and a pleasant blush crept into her face. At least she had taught him something in the short time they'd spent on the material. They both knew that simply attempting to answer both questions was not enough to perform well, but there was no need to mention that. "Well that's something."

He rolled his eyes at her tone. "That's not very encouraging, you know."

"Sorry." He shook off her apology and Elphaba glanced at her watch, though she had no reason to worry about the time; Nikidik's lecture was the only one she had on Fridays. "Um, what . . . what are you doing today?" Fiyero shuffled through his mental timetable, hoping to God he could find a plausible excuse for blowing off whatever he had for the rest of this Friday. "Fiyero . . . I know what you are doing."

"What?" He tried looking innocent, realising too late that he had already given her his weekly schedule so she would be there to act as motivation. What had she said she would do? _Oh yeah . . . she said she'd kick me in the backside and sterilize me. _

"You have two lectures and a tutorial this afternoon."

Fiyero's stomach dropped and he felt suddenly tired. "No . . ." he moaned, and trailed lazily after her as she began to walk towards the library. "No, I want to spend the day with you. Come on, you know I'll learn more with you than I will with them. Plus I haven't really done any work for the tutorial, and it's Economy and I don't know what anyone's talking about and –"

"Will you stop _moaning_?" Fiyero shut his mouth and tried not to smile while Elphaba sighed in irritation at him. He loved to see that he had gotten under her skin, too. "You _have _to go to these lectures. Just-"

"- be honest?"

"NO!" He jumped. "Don't be honest, you idiot. You never ever tell professors or lecturers or tutors that you haven't done the work."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do if I don't know what I'm talking about?"

She smiled gently at him. "You bullshit your way through."

"Elphaba Thropp! How would _you _know that? Are you telling me that you have bullshitted your way through a tutorial before?"

She stopped in front of him, drew herself to her full height and held up her forefinger. "Once." His face lit up with pleasure and horror at the same time. "I wanted to go to sleep and I just . . . I . . . stop laughing!" She frowned and stalked off.

Fiyero held his hand over his mouth and chased her. "Hey, hey!" He took her hand. "I'm just teasing you. Sorry . . . just . . . I'm actually quite impressed that you chose laziness over work. I knew you had it in you."

She raised one eyebrow. "Be that as it may, _you _are certainly going to your classes today. I will be waiting for you in the library, and I want to see your notes."

He exhaled and carefully looked her up and down. Perhaps he enjoyed the sight too much, as the boyfriend of another girl, but Elphaba was quite pretty in his opinion. "Can't you come with me?"

Elphaba stopped her thoughts in their tracks. She couldn't go to the tutorial, but there was no issue with lectures. It was not as though they took registers or a headcount. Plus they were subjects she did not take, and even if they were particularly boring ones, at least she would know not to take them next semester. Elphaba pushed back the idea that she was reasoning pointlessly; she knew deep down that if he asked her, she would go. But the logic made her feel better. "Well . . . I supp-"

"Fiyero!" Fiyero had never resented Galinda's voice so much in the whole time he had known her. Granted, that had only been three weeks, but still, the fact remained. "Elphaba, hey." She looked pointedly at her friend and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes at Galinda's misplaced but well-meaning delicacy. It was rare that she was tactful. "Fiyero apologised and I accepted, Galinda. You needn't be so gentle anymore."

Galinda nodded and removed her hand. "Um, Elphie, would you mind if I spoke to Fiyero alone?"

"Course not. But Fiyero has a lecture in two hours and he is not allowed to miss it. I keep my promises, Tiggular." She walked away from them and Fiyero couldn't help but watch her leave.

"Fiyero?"

"Huh?" He was waiting until the green girl had disappeared from sight. Galinda followed his gaze, but could not see what had so captured him. She hit his shoulder with her bag to get his attention and took his arm as they walked.

Fiyero looked at Galinda Upland and admitted that he felt very proud to have her on his arm. She was beautiful and beautifully dressed in lilac, and her golden hair and white skin were both perfect. It was regular and comfortable . . . and ever so slightly boring. It was strange to him therefore that he knew he still loved her.

Galinda loved Fiyero too, but she was frightened that it was not with similar sentiment. She was certain he cared very much about her, but that hardly seemed enough. Granted, she had said to Elphaba and the other girls that she felt less for him than she did, but that had been a strategy: if they thought she didn't care about Fiyero, and this conversation didn't go well, then Galinda could at least save herself from pity.

"What did you want to talk about?" Fiyero asked, hoping it would be about their relationship. "You usually say everything in front of Elphaba."

"I know, but I thought she would feel uncomfortable. And this should be private, I think."

She seemed quite solemn. "Wow, Galinda."

"What's so strange about that? I can be solemn."

He laughed and kissed her hand. "I know, but you never have been."

"I suppose not. But I am now, and I have good reason . . . I think." He frowned and Galinda felt her courage was high, so continued before it deserted her. "You've been . . . acting . . . differently lately. I mean that you don't seem very interested in me . . . in us . . . anymore."

Fiyero felt awful: it was true, he had become uninterested in their relationship and it was because his girlfriend's best friend was so intriguing. But he could not tell her that, and yet he felt that it was ridiculous that these days, two people who liked each other couldn't be together. Unfortunately, not only did he have no clue if Elphaba even liked him, but he was also in the ridiculous situation of feeling obligated to remain with a girl he was not in love with because he wanted to spare her feelings.

"I want to know Fiyero, if you are happy with me."

She had been avoiding eye contact with him until that moment and he knew it was because she was searching for the truth. Despite her brave face, he knew that she would be upset. "Of course I'm happy with you, Galinda . . ."

There was an inflection in his voice, and Galinda had try to prepare herself for it, but the reality of the situation was harder that she could have grasped. "But . . ?"

He paused, not knowing if he should lie or if he had the nerve to be honest with her. But he didn't want to be the guy that strung someone along – despite the reputation that preceded him. "But . . . I . . . I don't feel the way about you that I used to . . . I'm not the same person I used to be either." Galinda's mind had gone blank. She wasn't expecting to have no response, but she didn't know what to think or do or say. He would probably want assurance that she was alright. "I love you, Galinda. I do."

"I love you, too." She looked away from him and really wanted to cry. "Um . . . okay. That's kind of what I thought you'd say. We never really had a chance did we?" She smiled and it pained him. "We were perfect for each other as the people we were before university. And now we're very different and it just doesn't work."

"Galinda, no. Sometimes people just aren't meant to be together." He knew it was a platitude, but it was technically true.

"Well, you're a different person. You've been thinking and studying and you're not as . . . as brainless as you were. I mean, those are all good things and I'm glad for you, but I guess I just don't like change." She shook her head and stepped away from him. "Um, I'm sorry; I must be making you uncomfortable."

"You could never do that, sweetheart, you're very good." She scoffed. "You are. Elphaba wouldn't be friends with someone who wasn't good. Neither would I."

The last part had made her wince. They would be friends now and that was all. "True." Silence settled between them, but neither felt awkward. Galinda was still waiting for everything to settle in. "So, we are not dating anymore." Fiyero found he couldn't actually say the words and so simply shook his head instead. He hated to see her unhappy; the emotion seemed so at odds with her personality. Galinda breathed in and out slowly, desperately willing herself not to cry. She did not want to invite any questions as she walked back to her dorm, which she intended on doing very soon. Fiyero saw her struggling and guided her to a spot shielded by thick Quoxwood trees where he pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

Galinda forgot about her intention to abstain from crying in front of him, wrapped her arms around him and screwed her eyes shut as the tears fell.

"It's just strange, Fiyero." She spluttered, stepping away from his chest. "I'll miss you so much."

"What are you talking about? It's not as if either of us is going anywhere, Galinda. We'll see other every day. I mean, I want to see you . . . do . . . do you want to see me?" Galinda was somewhat comforted by the knowledge that the grief was not entirely on her part alone, and she nodded, returning to his embrace again. "Good. You're not getting rid of me." He heard her laugh. "I love you, Galinda Upland."

"I love you, Fiyero Tiggular."

* * *

**Oh Galinda! You dug an unwanted hole unknowingly but now you've realised the best thing would be to just get in it anyway. Don't worry, there'll be someone to help her out. Review Review! **


	9. The Definition of a Friend

**_Author's Note: _**_Writing this quickly, as laptop is about to run out of battery. Glad to know those who reviewed, always nice to hear from you, in whatever form and I hope I answered any concerns. Few commenting on Elphaba crying. I know very well that this is OOC, but in the context of her anger and her feelings of desperation at losing a friend, I believe that even she would cry. Plus, I don't want these characters to remain exactly where they are...watch this space for character development guys! _

_Enjoy this one, it is one of my favourites xx_

* * *

Having walked Galinda back to Crage Hall, Fiyero then reluctantly attended all of his lectures and his tutorial, as per Elphaba's instructions. He had pointed out to his now ex-girlfriend that since they had just broken up he could and should stay with her, but Galinda said no, "she'll think I'm terribly upset," was her excuse. She also pointed out that Elphaba had asked for notes as evidence of his attendance, which they both knew he couldn't fake. So he had gone and though it was not as bad as he had anticipated, it was not good: he had no idea what anyone was talking about and no idea if the stuff he had written was of any use to anyone in Oz.

Fiyero trudged along, grateful to be finished at last. He was looking forward to spending time with Elphaba, though he remembered he would have to tell her about Galinda and even if she didn't then immediately run off to find her, she would insist on doing work. Fiyero hoped she would stay with him. He half suspected she would; his presence seemed to have some effect on her. Despite his uncertainty he liked that his attention towards her made her react in ways that were very unlike the stoic Elphaba known to everyone else. It told him that she liked him. Maybe just as much as he liked her.

Fiyero stopped in his tracks and suddenly acknowledged a feeling he hadn't before; he _liked _Elphaba? In that way? He smiled stupidly to himself. Well of course he did, how could he have thought otherwise? Why else would he have been so eager to break up with Galinda, who by all means was perfect for him? What other possible explanation could there be for his constant rehashing and exploration of their moment in the forest, of their touch?

But he still had a problem. Despite his single status, it would be rude and disrespectful to both girls if he suddenly started pursuing Elphaba. He could wait and he would wait, because he cared about them both.

There was no harm in a little flirting, however. How else would Elphaba know he liked her?

After what seemed like an age, he finally entered the library and began to look for his tutor. Unfortunately this seemingly simple task grew into a very difficult one. He could not find her at all, and would have assumed she had just left, had her notes and her coat and all her other things not been lying over several desks. Calling out her name was no more effective, and he actually began to panic a little. Elphaba was punctual. There was no more to it. She was also truthful and loyal. These qualities told him that she should at least be in the library, if not in their study nook.

"Elphaba! Where the hell are you?" He had now entered a completely unfamiliar area of the building. It was dimly lit and most of the texts were foreign to him, though he recognised a few in the Vinkun Ancient Language. Those books held his attention for a mere split second however, having been bored almost to tears during the day, and he continued to wander hopelessly.

Fiyero thought he had been quite clever when he had gone to the front desk to ask one of the biddy old Cats if she had seen the green girl. None of them had, apparently, apart from four hours ago when she arrived. Fiyero thought the plight of the Animals was unnecessary and he expected it to die down eventually, but it did not mean that he liked every Animal. And he hated those Cats.

For five minutes he paced around the desks where their stuff was scattered, part of him reluctant to leave it because Elphaba had told him that some students would wait until she had gathered a nice collection for a particular essay, and then steal her books when she was gone. Fiyero had said it was quite an ingenious plan but retracted it when she sent several large objects flying towards his face. He chuckled at her strenght; she was certainly no damsel.

While Fiyero went off in search of her again, Elphaba remained rooted to the spot. She had been stuck in this corner for almost an hour now, and it was embarrassing. She could not exactly yell out for help because she would be ridiculed even more than usual and for the rest of her life. She could hear them all jeering, _Elphaba Thropp, the green atrocity, is scared of spiders!" _

She was scared of spiders. Always had been and probably always would be. It was not exactly a crippling problem except in certain situations. Such as the one in which she now found herself. It hadn't even noticed her, but it was so big and awful that it blocked her escape from the dead end row of books.

Elphaba had attempted to use her magic on it, to blow it away or even kill it – she didn't care – but nothing happened. Fear and adrenaline usually worked in favour of her powers, but it seemed that even her magic did not consider this a remotely dangerous or frightening crisis and refused to help her. As long at the creature did not move, she was at least safe in her corner, but she worried about disappointing Fiyero. Glancing at her watch, he would have been here for three quarters of an hour. He must have gone.

Occasionally, she would get bouts of courage, and shout at herself for not just stepping over it or throwing a book at it. But her insecurities and irrationalities would creep in and remind her that it might be a jumping spider, or a really quick spider. What if it jumped on her clothes? Or on her hair? Or worse? She would scream. She knew she would scream like a damsel in distress.

Elphaba was at a complete loss.

"Elphaba?"

Or maybe not.

"Elphaba? Please be here."

"Fiyero?" She called out in a half-whisper. "I'm here."

"Where?"

"Here!"

"Where?"

"_Here!_"

"_Where?_"

She sighed in exasperation. Her rescue was not quite as relieving as she had expected. "Sweet Oz, can't you follow my voice?"

"Not if you stop talking, Thropp." He turned a corner and saw her standing at the very back of the row, against the wall and holding a book. "What are you doing? Come out of there-"

He moved forward, but she put a hand out and shouted. "No! Don't do that!"

"What?" He followed her gaze and jumped a little at the arachnid on the floor. It was the largest he had seen at Shiz, but by no means threatening compared with others in the Vinkus or even Munchkinland. "What? Are you _scared_?"

She shot him a dirty look and scowled. "Yes. Yes I am. I don't like spiders. I never have and I can't bring myself to go anywhere near it. Please get rid of it."

"I can't believe this."

"Oh yes, ha very funny, the green creature's afraid of spiders. Who'd have thought it? I though she was in league with them to take over Oz." He laughed at her imitation of her own personal enemies but shook his head and assured her that was not what amused him. "Oh really? What then?" She challenged.

He shrugged, crouching to the floor and scooping up the spider in his hands. "It's just that I seem to be in a supreme position of power right now, to which very few people are privileged." He moved towards her, his hands stretched out. Elphaba slammed herself up to the wall as much as she could and felt a sweat break out. "I could get you to agree to anything. I could totally take advantage of this situation. I could say, force you to write all of my papers and get my lunch. I could make you take credit for my failures. I could do . . . so many things."

He looked into her eyes at that moment, and noted that he'd never seen someone look so incredibly terrified. She was sweating, and her eyes darted around, searching his face for some kind of clue that he was teasing her. In a deliciously evil turn, he stepped a further inch towards her, and they were nose to nose. Well, as long as he looked down and she looked up.

"Come on, Fae, I'm teasing you." He opened his palms out and revealed the very dead spider. She, however, was still tense and screamed out and dropped to the floor, holding her heart. Her exclamation made him jump too, and in sympathy he disposed of the spider. "Jeez, you scared me."

Elphaba turned a foul look to him once again. She was panting and wiped her brow desperately. "_I _scared _you_? You were holding a fucking spider at me! What in Oz were you thinking? I hate them, they're horrible and you! You evil, manipulative-!"

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Fiyero sat next to her and out an arm around her shoulder. "I thought it was funny . . ." he glanced at her and felt her shaking, ". . . obviously not."

"I hate you so much, Fiyero Tiggular." She whispered, leaning her head back.

"No you don't." He said confidently.

She eyed him. "Oh no? What makes you so sure?"

He turned her into him and let her head rest on his chest. He heard her sigh softly and guessed she had calmed down a bit. "My years of experience tell me that you don't." He kissed her hair, took the book out of her hands and linked their fingers. "You wouldn't let me touch you at all. And you wouldn't let me hold your hand. Both of which I'm very grateful for, by the way."

Elphaba smiled against him. "I guess I wouldn't." She moved back and looked at his face, so confidant, so self-assured. "Look at you. You're making correct, if simplistic, observations." He shrugged her off, feigning modesty. "I'm impressed. And I'm grateful for your rescue." She said the last word hesitantly, not wanting to leave herself vulnerable to him. "But no-one hears about this. Please, especially Avaric. I'll never live it down and they'll put spiders in my bed."

"They wouldn't dare." Elphaba thought she saw a flash of something in his face that belied his playful tone, but it was gone before she could determine what, if anything, it was. "I actually have something to tell you."

She was up and dusting herself off now. "Well you can do it while I appraise the copious notes you took in lectures today." He smirked when she checked the corridor for more creepy-crawlies and followed her back to their desks. He was glad he had believed her threat to check up on him, because she sat, legs folded underneath her, on a high backed arm chair and carefully studied his writing. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"You can listen while reading?"

"You wrote while listening to the professors, what's the difference?" He did not place enough confidence in the quality of his notes to argue with her but plonked himself right next to her on the only comfortable chair in the room. "Why must you sit here, when there are several other perfectly good chairs in the room and it is perfectly possible for me to hear you when you are only a few feet away?"

"Because you are sitting in the best chair in the room, and I don't want to sit on a hardback wooden piece of crap and because I don't really want anyone else to hear what I'm going to tell you." She looked alarmed and asked if it had to do with Galinda. "Now _you_ are the observant one."

"Don't do that, Fiyero. You've been with me for half an hour and you haven't told me that something's wrong with my best friend? What did you do?"

He blanched at her unprecedented and unnecessary accusation. "Excuse me, this isn't really any of your business, _madam_," she relaxed and looked away at his admonishment, "but I'm telling you because you're close to me and Galinda and I want you to know first."

"Thank you, Fiyero." She responded, semi-sarcastically.

"And I didn't _do _anything. It was Galinda's idea, originally . . . or at least she incited it." Elphaba's brow furrowed and she patiently waited for him to explain. "We broke up. Amicably."

Fiyero watched several unidentifiable emotions pass over Elphaba's face and wondered what she was thinking, but Elphaba didn't know what to think. She was not completely taken by surprise, but his statement that it had been Galinda's idea seemed to war with Elphaba's knowledge that despite her friend's confusions over their relationship, she was by no means past feeling strongly towards Fiyero. She loved him. The fact that she had not come to Elphaba did not hurt her feelings but she recognised it as an attempt on Galinda's part to show she was not upset and that this break-up was not a big deal.

In a show of solidarity, Elphaba played along. "At least it was amicable then. I'm sorry. Although, knowing you both, I'm sure you'll be alright."

Fiyero nodded. "I love her, you know."

"I know. I know you care about her. You would never mistreat someone you care about; I don't care what your reputation is supposed to tell me."

"No, but I have done that before. I have had girls find themselves convinced we were meant to be together and I had no qualms about telling them otherwise. Sometimes I didn't even do that. You have every right to think I'd screw her around. I kind of did it to you."

"But you apologised to me, you know you were just reacting in the heat of the moment. We both did that." Fiyero put an arm around her shoulder and she relaxed. "If that behaviour defined you, then it doesn't anymore. You need a new definition."

He smiled and, inspiration striking him, he took her pen and turned to a new page in his notes. "You're a different person too."

_Elphaba Thropp: a woman, commonly misunderstood as an introverted know-it-all, who is actually very beautiful, intelligent, intriguing and hilarious. Only one Elphaba Thropp in __the known world found so far [and she belongs to Fiyero Tiggular]._

Elphaba laughed at his description of her while her heart leapt up into her throat. He kissed her forehead. Elphaba bashfully tucked hair behind her ear and took the pen herself.

_Fiyero Tiggular: an infamous man whose reputation as a playboy and a miscreant is __both badly informed and exaggerated. In his own habitat he is an observant, witty young man who is often characterised by his mischievous yet genuine qualities. Only one Fiyero Tiggular found in the known world so far and hopefully, the last. _

He smiled when she laughed at her own joke. Fiyero tore out his description of her and folded it into her pocket, telling her to look at it whenever she doubted herself. Elphaba decided to write one for Galinda.


	10. When Elphaba talked to Galinda

**_Author's Note: _**_See previous chapters for disclaimer. Thanks again for the lovely reviews etc. They're the only feedback I get and so it's really great to hear what you guys like! x So here's the new chapter. For you newbies, I update everyday Wednesday. _

_I loved writing this chapter. Galinda's breaking up with Fiyero was hard to explain, because obviously she is in love with him, but her originally unwanted perception does benefit her and of course her best friends. Enjoy x  
_

* * *

"So, how about my notes then? Any good?"

Elphaba tried to suppress her blush while she turned her eyes and mind back to Fiyero's scribbling. Actually, his writing was immaculate. Embellished and almost theatrical in it's decoration. A product of his privileged upbringing, Elphaba was glad that at least _something _from his previous educational experiences had stuck. Unfortunately, curlicues and superfluities did not make his writing any more legible than her fierce penmanship and she could not decipher it. "Umm . . ." She began hesitantly, and looked up at him only to see his eyes fill with panic; he mistook her tone for disappointment. "I just can't read it very well." He released a nervous breath and shrugged, telling her this was a common problem.

He took back his notebook, running his finger over the words as if they would suddenly make sense to her. "Yeah, none of the professors here can read my writing."

Irritated, she grabbed it back. "Maybe that's a sign then that you need to change your writing because I'm not a professor and I can't understand you."

"What difference does it make if you can't read my writing? They're notes. They're supposed to be for my own private study."

"This _is _your own private study." She angrily flicked to the next page. Her eyes tore over the words, half-heartedly realising that they were generally coherent thoughts. "And for your information, if your own notes and study had been enough then we wouldn't be in this situation. How am I supposed to help you if I can't tell if your notations are good? You don't even look over them do you? At least most of the other people here do that much."

He leaned back, insulted at her old implications of his stupidity. "I'm _not _stupid. I _understand_ things, funnily enough. I can come up with well-turned out thoughts and I can handle my own education."

She raised a speculative eyebrow and spoke softly, bringing the conversation into the small space that surrounded them. "Then why haven't you? _Why _have you never taken responsibility before and _why _are you doing it now?" He stared at her with an obvious yet genuine inability to answer her without lying. "This isn't the first time you have been assigned extra-curricular help is it?"

He broke eye contact with her and shook his head once. "No."

She stared at him with an infuriating expression. As if she was rubbing it in his face that she was right and he was wrong. Fiyero felt something sting inside him. His pride was hurt and he wanted to leave.

"I don't understand you. Why of all the times you have been told of your ineptitude are you investing time in your work now?" Elphaba felt her pulse pick up; she was almost desperate for him to explain that it was her he wanted to impress, but his next words confused her.

"I think that's enough for tonight."

"What?"

He carefully picked up his things and walked to the door, avoiding her face at all times. Elphaba was embarrassed; she knew she had pushed it too far. Her sharp tongue had wounded his self-image and friends didn't do that to each other, but she couldn't find the words. She just sat with his book still open in her lap and watched him say goodbye and walk away.

Galinda lay carelessly on her stomach, feet swinging up and then dropping down again with a soft thump on her pillows. From this position she could see out of windows and across the grass lawns to the shops and cafés that lined old cobbled streets. She loved the quaint yet intimidating architecture of this place; it made her proud to tell people she attended Shiz University.

Of course it was also a very good school.

She thumbed through a periodical bought at a Freestand on the High Street. Despite the implication in the name, Freestands were far from cheap in any sense but they had the most sophisticated journalism and were the most analytical of all the sheets on offer. Galinda thought that since she was at University, she should be reading a higher class of material and had since bought all of her papers from Freestands. She wished all of her texts were as interesting as her fashion plates.

The one she had in front of her displayed a spread of Emerald City fabrics that dazzled Galinda. Even at rest these people were ozmopolitan and so glamorous that she had always strived to emulate them. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she thought she had it down to a tee. Perhaps not the _most _sophisticated in Oz, but she was only eighteen and therefore could explain any inconsistencies away as being the result of the carefree hours of youth.

A click of the lock on the door alerted her to Elphaba's entrance and Galinda assumed her 'nonchalant' pose. "Hello, Elphie." She declared in a sing-song voice.

"Hello." Elphaba seemed deflated even in two syllables.

"You alright?" Galinda asked, knowing full well that her little plan probably hadn't fooled her perceptive friend at all.

Elphaba sat on the edge of her bed and let her bag slide onto the floor. Its landing was loud and Galinda almost winced in sympathy. "I was just a bit rude to Fiyero and I didn't get to apologise. That's not true; I didn't even try to apologise." She held up an unfamiliar notebook. "I need to give this back to him. He took really good notes."

Elphaba placed it on her desk along with about five or six other books and sighed into her chair. Galinda wanted to talk about Fiyero, but she wasn't interested in his ridiculous little tiff with Elphaba. Perhaps he had been in a bad mood because they had broken up? Galinda looked expectantly at her friend and tried to steer the conversation in a favourable direction. "So, did Fiyero talk to you about anything else?"

Elphaba nodded knowingly. Galinda cursed her own inability to even keep to her own plan. Elphaba would have brought it up anyway. "You broke up?" The blonde shrugged dismissively in the positive and sighed as though she had already become bored with the conversation. "Galinda . . ." Elphaba's serious tone made her look up, "don't lie to me. I know that you were confused about Fiyero, but why would you break up with him? I though you said you were going to get married?"

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Elphie. We're all different people since then. I was serious at the time, but it was delusional and stupid. He doesn't like me like that and I don't see the point in staying with someone who makes me feel like second choice."

"_Second choice? _To whom?"

"You know what I mean. He wasn't eyeing anyone else or anything, but neither was he eyeing me. His inattentiveness was hurtful, but he can't help it. And I would rather be with someone who is perfect _and _wants to be only with me."

Elphaba smiled and accepted her. "Alright then." She said, finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe you."

"You do?"

Elphaba nodded, stood and picked up Fiyero's book and her bag again. Though she did empty it first. "Uh huh." Galinda was surprised and failed to act as though she had expected this reaction. Elphaba walked over to the slightly broken porcelain face. "But how well will you handle it if _he _is the first one to be with someone else?" Galinda looked away from Elphaba and felt herself begin to panic. Elphaba sat beside her and took her hand. "Galinda . . . I don't want you to be unhappy, but I think you should know that Fiyero wasn't _upset_ by what happened between the two of you. He seemed to think it was a long time coming."

Galinda searched Elphaba's eyes and then dramatically threw her whole body back onto the bed in a heap of curls and tears. "Oh no!" Elphaba jumped and was at a loss. "What have I done? Elphaba!" She sobbed heavily. "I'm so _stupid_ and I always make ridiculous decisions . . . based," another sob, "based on phases my boyfriend is going through that don't mean anything."

Elphaba tucked wayward curls from her friend's red and salt-stained face and handed her some tissues. "What do you mean by 'phases'? I would have said _you _were the one going through the phase."

"What?"

"Galinda, not three nights ago you said to me that you 'wanted to keep your options open' and now you've broken up with Fiyero. Well done, Galinda."

She sat bolt upright, a hilariously amusing frown on her face; she was just so cute when she tried to be serious. "_I _wasn't the one who was ignoring me, Elphie. Just because I wasn't in love with him doesn't mean I wanted to break up."

"Then why the hell did you?"

"Because . . . ! Because . . . well . . . I . . . I don't really know. I don't know what happened. The whole thing got away from me." She shuddered a little and wiped a few tears away. "Alright. Don't laugh at me because now I regret it and I'm sad." Elphaba nodded, schooling her features into a solemn expression. "I guess I was trying to get him to tell me that _he _loved me. I just wanted some reassurance. It backfired a little."

"But you don't want to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't love you. And you shouldn't." Elphaba smiled and handed her more tissues. "When you said he was going through a phase, what did you mean? What made you feel like you needed reassurance?"

"He's been really distant lately. Actually, ever since that day that Dr Dillamond was fired." Elphaba's heart dropped. _Oh no. _Since the day Dr Dillamond was fired. Since the day she and Fiyero had first touched. Since the day she had begun to fancy her only friend's boyfriend. "He's been moodified _and _he's been thinking. Both of which really worried me. Especially when he started taking up tutoring with you, not that it was your fault or anything. I think it was mean of Morrible to pick on you like that."

Elphaba just sat there feeling her guilt increase with every word and wondering that there was room at all for her feelings for Fiyero. _This is awful and it's entirely my fault. What was I thinking?_

Galinda looked at her green friend sitting next to her, handing her handkerchief after handkerchief and displaying honesty but with actual concern for her, not just clucking out platitudes like her bands of other friends would do. "You know, Elphie, I think I'm going to be alright."

Elphaba studied her carefully. "Oh really?" Galinda nodded confidently. "Why is that?"

Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand and smiled. "Because you're my best friend."

A big smile graced Elphaba's face and she locked Galinda in a fierce hug. It was oddly comforting though, and Galinda returned it. "I've _never ever_ had a best friend before."

"You know, neither have I!" Elphaba giggled. "It was a rash decision, breaking up with him. But it was a good one. Neither of us would have been happy in the long run."

"He loves you, though."

Galinda sighed. "I know. And I love him, too." Elphaba nodded and threw away Galinda's used tissues. The blonde noticed her limp bag on the bed with Fiyero's book hanging out of it and a thought struck her as being absolutely selfish. "Oh, I forgot! How awful! I've distracted you from your little task. You have to take this back to Fiyero." She handed her bewildered friend her book bag.

"Oh, Galinda, no. I can stay here with you. He'll wait."

She shook her head, her curls dancing about her face. "No no. What kind of a tutor are you? And you said to me that you were going to apologise to him which you should do. You know what they say, never go to bed angry."

_This is so wrong. She just broke up with Fiyero because I did something to him and now she is pushing me to go to him. _Elphaba felt herself being walked to the door and turned, grabbing Galinda's shoulders. "No, I'm not going to go."

"Elphaba, why are you being so weird? What's the big deal? It's just Fiyero."

"I –" Elphaba stopped again; she considered that violent protests against going to see Fiyero looked more incriminating than just sucking it up and getting it over with. "Fine then. See you later." Galinda nodded. "You'll be alright?"

"Oh for Oz' sake, yes!"

Elphaba was pushed out of their room and heard the lock shift behind her. Oh well. She would have to go now. She would have to go and apologise to her best friend's ex-boyfriend.

* * *

_Thoughts? Review please!  
_


	11. Fantasy

**_Author's Note: _**_See disclaimer in previous chapters. _

_Okay so there was pretty much no response from the last one. Was it because you didn't like it? Feeling a bit like I'm just sending this out into the abyss here. Oh well. I'll continue to write, but if there's no obvious readings going on it seems a bit pointless to continue updating. Please just take a moment to let me know you've read it, even if you've reviewed properly before. Thanks!_

_A bit of fiyeraba progress here. Things will start to take a turn for the worst next time so love the happiness!_

_Enjoy x  
_

* * *

_Fiyero __let his hands ghost over her arms. They found rest at her waist and pinned her against the wall. Elphaba gasped. She smiled into his kisses and her hands tangled in his hair, grasping his shirt. Not a sliver of light appeared between their bodies. Fiyero moved to her neck and fiercely sucked on her skin. Boldly he lifted her until her legs had wrapped around his waist. He kissed her mouth again and felt the heat of her reciprocation. He carried her to his desk, sat her on its surface and fingered the hem of her skirt, bringing it up around her waist. _

"_Fiyero . . ." She breathed. _

"_Fiyero." She said again, more firmly._

"_Fiyero!" _

Fiyero shot up, out of his dream state and breathed heavily. He ran his eyes around the room quickly and confirmed that he was alone. _Thank Oz, he thought. What a dream. _Chuckling, he noted that he had been sweating profusely and his sheets were in one hell of state. He leaned back on his pillows and rubbed his eyes, sighing. That nap had not been as restful as he had planned.

"Fiyero!" A harsh voice came from the door accompanied by several loud knocks. So it had not all been a dream. "Fiyero, I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was rude and inconsiderate." Silence. "I just need give you your notebook." Elphaba was determined to talk to him, especially since she had gone to the trouble of finding someone nice enough to guide her around the labyrinth of a dormitory. She vaguely noted that he had his own plush sitting area and that she had had to ascend another flight of stairs to a private mezzanine to reach his room.

Fiyero leapt from his bed and bounded across to the door. "Elphaba, I was asleep." He flung it open and revealed his green-skinned dream vision looking very subdued. "And how the hell did you find my room?" He asked, knowing it was a winding walk through Briscoe Hall.

She looked disappointed that she had disturbed him and seemed to ignore his latter question. "I'm sorry. I keep turning up at the wrong moments and saying the wrong things. I promise I did not mean to irritate you. I just wanted to give you your notes back. Look, just consider me-"

"Elphaba, just stop talking for once." Her hands fell limp by her side. Her appearance here did surprise him and she didn't need to apologise, rather he felt like he should explain. Like she was the only person that would believe what he said. "Come in."

"Really?"

"It's just my room."

She blushed and rolled her eyes, a response that seemed contradictory in its simultaneous embarrassment and sarcasm. "_I know that_. I just thought you were angry at me because of what I said to you. It was rude."

He took her hand and guided her towards a chair. "I was but . . . but I'm not now." He said simply, confusing her.

"You're just not anymore?" She inquired, shrugging. He shook his head and hung her bag on the bed post. He took a seat opposite her and held her hand again, a gesture they were both very aware of. "Okay. May I ask why?"

"Yeah. I just have a hard time telling you. Telling people that won't believe me defeats the purpose of revelation."

"How philosophical of you." She smiled and he breathed more easily now that it seemed they were on easier terms. He thanked her light-heartedly and offered her a cup of spiced wine. She eyed the label. "Vinkun? Are you trying to poison me?"

He laughed and unscrewed the lid, taking her playfulness as a sign that she was willing to try it. "It's not harsh if you don't drink it neat, which is exactly what we aren't going to do." The bottle tipped over and thick wine sloshed into two glasses. Elphaba loved the heavy red colour of the liquid; it made her feel warm. Fiyero topped off the drinks with several shots of water. "It's good; trust me."

Elphaba scoffed at the promise, but brought the drink to her lips anyway. "I suppose I didn't suffer too badly from those stouts you gave me." He shrugged in support of her point and she sipped delicately. It was sweet but not sickening. It was full-flavoured and it took her a minute or two to discern all the different spices mixing around in her mouth. A little kick followed the liquid.

"Told you." She grinned and toasted him, taking another sip.

"I promise I'll believe you." She spoke softly, after he had left them in silence for a moment.

Fiyero nodded, having known this. He looked at her carefully. He studied her features. She was beautiful; her skin was beautiful. Her hair was unlike anything he'd seen before and her modesty about it all made her even more attractive to him. He lifted a chair under his arm and set it down in front of her. She watched him take her hand.

There was a large part of his mind that made him feel awful about his behaviour considering he had just broken up with Galinda and he hoped he wasn't taking any kind of liberty with her, but he liked holding her hand. She made him curious, which was a feeling he had not known for some time. "You're so different. You're not like everyone else."

Elphaba prickled. "And like everyone else you refer to my looks."

"I adore your looks." She was fuming at him and ready to snap back with some cutting retort. But his words completely caught her off guard. He knew she was looking for an insult or an ulterior and malicious motive; he knew her so well now that he could almost hear the cogs turning in her head. "I mean that just as I said it Fae. Don't read things into what I say. I know you think I'm simple and in this case you're right on the money."

"You're wrong. You're so utterly wrong. I don't think you're _simple._" She leaned towards him. "I never said that. I just wanted to know why you're working at Shiz. I thought maybe your parents had threatened . . ." she let her thought trail off, "but it isn't any of my business."

He smirked at her and for a moment, enjoyed watching her cheeks turn a darker shade and feeling her pulse race where his skin touched hers. Equally, she was elated at the sensation of his quickening heartbeat. "My parents haven't threatened me about Shiz yet. They have before and I'm not the best son in the world. I know they want me to represent the Vinkus and I've increased their popularity but not really for the right reasons." She rolled her eyes at his reference to the lifestyle that had attracted Galinda and so many others like her.

"So why Shiz?"

He took a deep breath and tried to appear as calm as possible. Elphaba almost wanted to congratulate him on his effort; she did not know why he was nervous but he was struggling to get out his words. "Not Shiz, Elphaba. There's someone here who I have a lot of respect for and she's become somewhat of an inspiration to me."

She frowned. "Galinda's an inspiration to you?"

Fiyero laughed at her a pillock he must look like with his pathetic attempt to show her how he felt. It was even worse when he considered that he didn't really know how he felt and yet all his decisions seemed to be based around a desire to let her know how much he cared for her. _That isn't too huge is it? Of course it is, you ass, when it's Elphaba. You don't even know what you're doing._ "You're my inspiration. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't give a flying shit about this school."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She considered what he had said for a moment and smiled gratefully, but the previously unnoticed tension between them came upon her and she felt awkward. She self-consciously yanked her hand out of his grasp and tried to leave, pouring the entire contents of her glass all over the floor in the process.

They both stared at the rapidly spreading and staining liquid for a while, as though through study it would disappear or clean itself up. Elphaba was mortified and covered her face with her hands only to feel the burning heat of her blush. Fiyero didn't really care about his floor; he was more surprised than annoyed. At least now she had a reason to stay.

Softly, Elphaba laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am _so sorry._" She put her glass on the table. "I'll help you clean up . . . I mean _I'll _clean up."

"Fae, it's alright. Really I don't care." It was his turn to lay a hand on her. She looked at him, her expression full of shame. "It's a _wooden _floor." She stopped abruptly and glanced between him and the mess a few times before waving her arms over it all and muttering under her breath. "What are you doing?" He knelt beside her and leaned down until he could see her face; it was focused solely on the wine now seeping into the wood. Her hands moved around invisible boundaries and foreign words escaped her lips. Fiyero thought she looked very pretty and couldn't take his eyes off her. He didn't even notice when the red substance had completely dissolved.

Elphaba, now supremely proud of herself, looked at Fiyero with triumphant glee. She giggled happily at her achievement, not really having expected the spell to work because she'd never tried it outside of Morrible's practice room. She was suddenly struck with another shot of gladness that she had been gifted with her magical abilities, but Fiyero seemed interested in something else. Namely her. "What? Don't you know I'm famed for my magical talents?"

"Of course. I've just never seen them in control before. You look invincible when you practice magic."

"_Thank you._" She said, more emphatically than he had expected. Fiyero made a mental note to remember that she liked to be complimented on her powers.

"You look pretty, too." Her smile disappeared, but it wasn't borne from anger. She was blushing and looked away. "You don't need to be embarrassed. It's a compliment."

She thumbed her glass lazily, bashfully. "Yeah, but I don't get many of those, do I?" Quickly she met his eyes and smiled before dropping her gaze back to her glass.

"Then I'll give you another one." He sat up and thought for a moment, enjoying that her face was a mixture of curiosity and shock, before leaning in and whispering. "You have such a thrilling smile." Deliciously, she bestowed just such a one on him and he laughed. "See? It's just so rare. You should smile like that more often."

Feeling slightly wary of the area they were getting into, Elphaba stood and moved around his room, surveying the luxury before her. "There isn't anyone who makes me want to smile, really. But thinking about the Wizard makes me happy."

He ignored her comment about the Wizard; in his opinion it was too easy and convenient and inevitable a target. He knew her talent would allow her to achieve the career she had always wanted. No, he was interested in a different kind of happiness. "There has to be someone. You've been here for three more weeks than me; has no-one caught your eye?"

"This is ridiculous, Fiyero. Nobody looks at me like that; nobody makes me feel like that."

He was willing to believe her, but her straying eye made him want to push her further. "Liar. There is someone." She shook her head, laughing as though he were joking with her. "Elphaba, come on, tell me."

She snapped her head up and stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? I'm serious. There isn't anyone." Fiyero was slowly making his way towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Fiyero, I promise you." He stepped forward. "I'm asking you to leave it alone. Leave it, Fiyero." She was aware of a revealing desperation in her voice.

"It's more than that Fae. Don't lie to me. You're blushing." She looked away from him, a feeling of awkwardness creeping up on her. "You're telling me there's nobody that makes you feel good about yourself? That makes you feel happy?" He took one final step and was right next to her. Elphaba felt his arms travel from her shoulders to her hands. Their fingers touched. Both of them shivered.

Fiyero didn't have a clue what he was doing or why he was being so demonstrative. She made him want to do things he knew he shouldn't. Elphaba let her head fall forward and she closed her eyes against his chest. It just all felt so good. He was warm and strong and bigger than her. She was protected with him. "You make me feel happy. You make me feel good about myself."

Fiyero's stomach gave a little leap and he lifted her chin to look at her. She was a deep emerald colour now and as he gazed at her realisation of what she had said dawned on her and her expression turned to one reminiscent of when she spilled her drink. Elphaba was horrified at the implication of her words and her hands flew to her face. This time, when she left, Fiyero could not find a reason to stop her.

On Sunday night, Galinda watched her close to comatose friend enter Crage Hall from her latest and distinctly _solo _jaunt at the library. From her window seat she saw how she seemed to trudge even more than before and not for the first time questioned what the hell was going on. Glancing at the flowers left on her bed, she wondered if it had something to do with Fiyero. He had come by muttering something about her deliberately trying to avoid him and asking if she would give the bouquet to Elphaba. The very same he had used to apologise the first time, she noticed. Galinda did not understand how he kept putting his foot in it with her.

"Hey, Galinda. How're you?"

Galinda curtly responded in the positive, eyeing her best friend. "But I think it is much more important for you to tell me why Fiyero has given you flowers again." At Elphaba's frown she nodded her head towards the offending item.

Elphaba could have killed him. What in Oz was he doing sending her gifts when he knew Galinda would want to know what they meant? How was she supposed to explain them? _Oh they're nothing. It's just that I admitted to your ex-boyfriend that I have feelings for him and now he's trying to let me down easily. _ Elphaba was too accustomed to burying her head in the sand with her feelings to say much to Galinda, especially when it was liable to blow up her new friendship in her face. She felt safest as an unperson and though it hurt her, it was less risky than opening up an expired can of unwanted worms. "I don't know what they mean."

Galinda heard herself gasp when Elphaba threw the whole bundle on the fire as though it meant no more to her than a piece of script that was full of ink blots and run-on sentences. "Elphie, why would you do that? You'll hurt his feelings."

Elphaba waved her off. "Oh don't be ridiculous. He's my friend. They're just nothing."

Galinda didn't know that what her usually eloquent and loquacious friend had said made any sense or provided any kind of explanation at all. But she knew her well enough to know that Elphaba was more easily understood under study of her actions if one did not comprehend what came out of her mouth, which would regularly confuse, mystify, deceive and almost always try to create distance.

Galinda, satisfied enough with Elphaba's response for now but vowing to watch her more carefully, climbed into bed. Elphaba settled in soon after her, warm and comfortable. She hoped her dreams would make more sense than her feelings.

_Fiyero slid his hand around he__r waist and drew her closer. She grasped his shirt and he felt her thumb softly ghost his cheek. Her eyes were level with his neck and he kissed her between the eyes to bring them up to his own. They smiled and blushed, both aware of the line they were about to cross with that first apprehensive kiss. Fiyero knew her self-consciousness would not allow her to make the first move, so he leaned in and gently brought her closer to him with the hand that had found its way into her lush hair. Elphaba closed her eyes. His lips tentatively touched hers, testing her reaction and finding it positive, he kissed her again. She responded more confidently now. A well of desire surged in her and she pressed herself closer to him, revelling in the joyous feeling of his arms wrapped around her. _

* * *

_Drop a quick hello! x  
_


	12. Horrors

_**Author's Note: **See previous chpts for disclaimer. Thank you all so much for reviewing! Such lovely people you all are, and thank you especially for your suggestions! It is so wonderful to know that there will be eyes reading this when I send it out and I hope you know how much I appreciate your efforts! _

_I am not sure how you will all take this chapter; it is not very nice. But it has a purpose, as everything does. So please enjoy xx_

* * *

"She set them on fire?" Fiyero asked incredulously. Galinda nodded carefully; she was reluctant to tell him. "I didn't mean for her to resent me for it – they were a thank you for what she's been doing." Fiyero leaned back on his wooden bench; this was his least favourite lecture hall. A few weeks ago it had been his favourite because he'd just started dating Galinda and this was the only class they had together without any of their close friends around. Sure, there were always friends; they were the most sociable couple at Shiz and between them they knew most every student. However, both Galinda and Fiyero prized their closer circle of friends and in Ozian Social Politics 1A they found that such a circle of friends was reduced to them.

On Fiyero's part, he was glad their break-up was mutual and amicable enough that they were still good friends, but Galinda was not sure she was entirely past her feelings for him. She knew both that she would struggle to watch him with someone else and that she had very little right to feel that way.

"What _has _she been doing? Fiyero, have you actually made progress in one week?"

"Of course –" he stopped at Galinda's raised eyebrow and stammered an admission, "well . . . not that I can measure. But it's not exactly my fault because we've not had any tests apart from that one on Friday and we won't get it back for another week." Galinda nodded, having to agree with him on that one. "She really threw the whole bouquet into the fireplace and let it burn?"

"Fiyero, she's just not used to that kind of thing. I mean, think about what she's gone through; her mother died when she was just a tiny girl and her father . . . Oz only knows what damage he's done."

Galinda turned to see Fiyero's eyes bulging almost out of their sockets and she realised too late that Elphaba would not have told him her secrets and nor would she expect Galinda to just blurt them out to him. "What?"

"I . . ." Fiyero leaned forward, ". . . um . . ." he sighed and Galinda gave up her attempt at lying; she really was terrible at it, ". . . look please don't ask me anything else and please don't tell anyone what I've said. Especially Elphaba. Fiyero, she would kill me. I'm not just tossing out hyperbole here, I mean it literally. Me, dead."

Fiyero chuckled softly and pressed Galinda's hand reassuringly. "I promise I won't." He was not by any means satisfied, but he figured if Elphaba began to trust him a little bit more then maybe she would tell him. Besides, Fiyero did not think it would take him long to achieve such a level of friendship. After all, how long had she known Galinda before she opened up to her, three weeks?

Fiyero reasoned from what Galinda had mentioned absentmindedly that Elphaba was pushing away the little she had opened up to him about herself because she thought he would laugh at her, or worse. Fair enough, but he was determined to make her see how trusting he could be, how trusting he had been already. For the next few times they met, Fiyero laid off teasing and baiting her and focused on impressing her with the progress he made in his academics. Although this meant he actually had to work, it never seemed as bad as he anticipated because Elphaba's quiet patience became a motivation. He worked to see her smile.

Their study times became for both a relaxation of sorts; they would lounge in the huge armchairs of the sectioned-off areas and flip the pages of heavily perfumed books that would throw clouds of dust all over the room and make them both sneeze again and again.

"Ach-choo! Choo!" Elphaba put her hand on her chest, recovering from the exhilaration of sneezing. "Fiyero, you're doing that deliberately." She accused when she looked up only to have to look down again because he was not standing before her but was doubled over on the floor laughing. "It's not that funny!" She crossed her arms. "What _are _you laughing at?"

Fiyero wiped his eyes, tears streaming down his face which was scrunched up in amusement and he shook off the last laugh. "Sorry, it's just so unusual to hear you sneeze. It's cute."

Elphaba's mouth made an 'O'. "Cute?" Fiyero nodded and her volume increased along with her shock. "Cute?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that, Fae? I'm not allowed to think you're cute?"

Elphaba blanched slightly at the implication of his words but allowed herself to smile and glance quickly at Fiyero, who smirked at her in the way that always made her heart race. He was just _so _handsome. _No, _Elphaba thought when she caught his eye again, _he's not just handsome he's so . . . hot._ Fiyero was not the only one who eagerly anticipated their times spent together; she found his aptitude unbelievably attractive, especially when she could get him talking about something he really cared for, then his eyes would light up and even when he had run out of a proper defence he would make her laugh by firing witty retorts back at her.

She sneezed again; her composed and focused face screwed up and confused. He jumped up and handed her a tissue, placing his hand on her back. It was warm where he touched her. Elphaba self-consciously wiped her nose and discarded the tissue as slowly as possible, hoping he wouldn't move. "Still cute?" She teased, wondering and hoping if she could make him feel as unnerved as he did her. She had expected him to smirk or tease her back, but there was no sign of that. Instead, he brought his hand up to her face. Elphaba couldn't breathe or think or hear anything; her heart was pounding too loudly for that. As she stared at him, she watched his face soften and felt his hand fall to the base of her neck. _Sweet Oz, I don't ever want him to move that hand. _She resisted the urge to close her eyes, if only to savour his face and everything about it. He was tanned and unblemished; perfect, she remembered. His eyes were expressive but she could not put her finger on what they might be saying. They travelled all over her face; Fiyero was watching her, too, and that sent a thrilling chill up her spine and made her wonder what was going to happen. How much longer would they stand here like this, in the middle of a study area and totally absorbed in one another? What would he do and how would they move on from this situation? Elphaba wondered if he would see something he did not like in her, as so many had, and would try to figure a way out.

Fiyero was taking his time to study her face; he had never had such a good opportunity to do it before and he was enjoying himself. He knew she thought of herself as a closed book and it was generally understood that this was the case. Fiyero prided himself on having known her long enough to begin to re-interpret what she was thinking or feeling, however, and that was exactly what he was trying to do now. He was not having much success. From the day they had met there had been something about her that had captured his attention. It may not have been beauty that he observed when his carriage had almost flattened her, but it was definitely beauty now. "Not cute." He said, stroking the line of her jaw with his thumb. "Beautiful."

Elphaba heard a dozen voices in her head shouting and moaning that he was lying to her, but she didn't listen to any of them. To her surprise, the sound of them dimmed a little. She didn't know that she could speak, so she just smiled and smiled more when he returned it. Elphaba didn't feel awkward anymore, she felt secure. Fiyero planted a kiss in her hair. He pulled her in with his hand and Elphaba gently held his shirt to keep him close to her. It lasted only for a second before they both stepped back. "If it really annoys you that much, I won't throw dust around anymore."

She shook her head, finding her voice. "It's fine. I like sneezing. It feels good." She added as an aside, before realising how completely inappropriate it was.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder why. . ?" Fiyero leaned on the desk, eyeing her. "Fae? Why does it feel good?"

She eyed him back, not knowing if he genuinely was ignorant of the answer, or was provoking her to get her to blurt it out and embarrass herself or something. He asked her again, assuming she would know the answer. Elphaba felt entirely too uncomfortable to explain it to him. He kept asking her until she turned on him, irritated and yet enjoying the fact that he paid her so much attention. "Oh for the love of Oz, Fiyero, I'll tell you when you pass this semester. Or maybe you'll surprise me and figure it out for yourself."

"I doubt it. Don't get your hopes up, Fae."

"To your desk, Tiggular." She demanded, trying to settle herself from his touches.

Fiyero began to run down a list of everything they had covered that day. His quiet studiousness convinced her to raise her hopes in his ability to achieve. "I've never heard of . . . _factors concerning the societal variegations of species migration in politics_." Elphaba laughed a little at the confused puppy face that Fiyero now wore and wrote down the shelf number of the topic he knew nothing about. Truth be told she thought it was a roundabout description of Animal social politics. "Thank you, Fae. What would I do without you?" Fiyero linked their fingers together and kissed her cheek. "Be back in a minute."

Fiyero didn't know how she would react, but he hoped it was favourable, and when he saw her sit down and touch her cheek where he had kissed it, he smiled to himself and bounded off to find his odious books. Elphaba let a huge smile spread across her face when he had gone and set to taking notes under a new topic from several books. She just loved the privacy and peacefulness of a good book, and now she was surrounded by several of them and had just been kissed on the cheek by Fiyero. Elphaba was very happy.

For most, silences can become oppressive and disturbing. For Elphaba, who could certainly not be counted among most people, silences were like the Emerald City; rare and beautiful and to be treasured. She cherished silences. Elphaba liked that her progress could be marked by the quick and furious sound her pen made on paper and she liked the singular sound of the pages when she turned them.

She had not really banked on Fiyero taking such a long time to find the books he wanted, though, and eventually found herself looking up from her work and expecting him to be there. Checking her watch she discovered he had only been gone fifteen minutes. Elphaba cursed her female tendency to want him near her and was sure that she was neither the first nor the last woman to wish so. It was just that she felt very uneasy all alone. She had no idea why this feeling crossed her now because she had certainly studied by herself in the same room countless times and had never been nervous about her friendlessness. Elphaba scoffed at the thought that it might have something to do with the friends she had now; they had been so non-existent before that when one or two came along, their absence could be more easily measured.

Elphaba even found herself planning an exit strategy, but she recognised her own irrationality and put her ridiculous thoughts away along with the pile of books she had finished with. Weakly, she checked again for Fiyero having sworn she could hear someone move around the bookcases. Sighing when she greeted with only a hot silence, she opened a new set of texts and began to take notes once again.

"Well, you're certainly a _bright _spark."

Elphaba jumped up and yelped quietly at the voice, whose owner was as yet unknown to her. She quickly scanned the little room for the intruder. "Who's there? Who are you?" She demanded into the darkness. In front of her, a tall and well-set young man appeared, leering at her. Her pulse quickened but she set her expression; furious and hard like stone.

"Mraic. My name's Mraic. And you . . ." he stepped closer to her and to prevent herself from showing how tense she was Elphaba did not move back, though her instinct told her otherwise, "are Elphaba Thropp."

She sneered, drawing herself to as full a height as she could reach. Not that it made much of a difference. "_Miss _Elphaba Thropp. I don't know you and I do not appreciate people sneaking around me. I would also thank you to keep your pathetic little comments about my skin to yourself. I've heard them all before."

Mraic threw his head back and cackled causing Elphaba to shiver; she'd never heard anyone but herself make such a horrible sound. It was designed to put people off; to threaten them. "Oh I'm sure you have, _Fae_." Elphaba frowned and wondered what was going on. In her mind she was repeating Fiyero's name over and over. "Your mind is a cavernous trove of knowledge, isn't it? You're just a little genius." Elphaba disliked his bitter tone and juvenile reference to her. This time when he stepped forward, she moved away, scoffing at him and pretending to find a book on one of the shelves. When she brought her hand up to take one down, it was shaking vigorously and she began to panic. "Do you actually have anything you want to ask me? Or did you come all the way out here just to insult me for your own pleasure?" She stared at him, her courage low but she was determined to call on it all. "Did you want to utilise my mind in some way?"

"It's not your mind I give a damn about, green bean."

He lunged angrily at her, growling, and pinned her hands above her head. On impact, the contact of his knee with her thigh gave her a dead leg and she called out. He was right behind her. Elphaba had a sudden flashback to her altercation with the spider. Mraic was like a spider – no, he was a spider. He seemed so unimportant and yet here she was entirely weak while he had all the power. Elphaba muttered a spell under her breath but to no effect; her magic was useless when she really needed it. _Damn these nerves, how the hell am I supposed to pass a Sorcery Exam? _She knew she was stalling, and just as a biting insult was building in her throat, she felt an unwelcome cold pressure on her thigh.

Panic. Elphaba was in utter panic now. She could feel adrenaline pumping through her and though she searched her brain for inspiration, for some idea of what she was supposed to do, there was nothing there to help her. "I've just always wanted to know what you look like under all that black." He hissed into her neck. Elphaba's eyed widened and she opened her mouth to scream but only a whimper came out. Helplessly, she gripped the bookcase and pressed herself against it in an attempt to create distance; his body blocked all her exits. She screwed her eyes shut when he stepped forward again and she felt a hand creep under her blouse.

"Stop . . . what are you . . . doing?" She said feebly. Her words were so quiet, she was not entirely certain she had said them out loud. Mraic's movements suddenly turned from careful to angry; the hand that had found its way under her slip now pinched her breast while the other brought tears falling down her face and neck when it worked under her skirt and between her legs. Abruptly, she was turned to face him but looked down and began to audibly wail. She had never felt so bare in all her life. Her nails must have scratched the wood from the sounds she heard, but all she could feel were his hands in her most intimate areas. When Mraic groaned and kissed her, she cried out and though still conscious, she was limp and shaking violently. Her heart pounded so loud until she could no longer hear anything.

Fiyero thought he must look absolutely ridiculous carrying so many books all at once. He had completely impaired his vision in an attempt to pile them on top of one another and it didn't exactly help that they were the heaviest books he had ever seen in his life. Fiyero laughed at the thought that Elphaba would probably be able to carry twice that amount by herself; she was freakishly strong . . . in the best way.

Unfortunately, by himself Fiyero was not capable of carting them all back to Elphaba and as he didn't want to have to come all the way back up and leave her again, he was forced to ask assistance from the old Cats. On the upside it _was_ one of the nicer Cats and she chatted away to him until she discovered it was Elphaba Thropp who was tutoring him. Fiyero found it refreshing that at this point in the conversation the old Animal began to chatter even more quickly than before and practically sang the praises of Elphaba's willingness to help the library staff. As they reached the study nook, Fiyero decided to remember that he liked this one.

Fiyero was glad that the Cat moved as quickly as he did; he was anxious to get back to Elphaba. He wondered what she was doing and what she was thinking. Probably studying. _Ha, she loves that so much; she's so intelligent and brilliant and she's gonna be running Oz someday. My Fae. _Fiyero was rushed out of his thoughts at the term of endearment but he smiled. He liked it. Fiyero had to turn and push the door open with his back to open it, and he laughed as he stumbled into the room. "God Fae, these books are a bitch. They better be beneficial to me or I'm holding you responsible." She didn't respond, and he could just picture her face dripping with sarcasm. "Fae, it'd be great if you could give us a hand right now." Silence. "Fae?"

He put his guard up immediately when the Cat hissed suddenly and her tail stood stock still in the air. His voice dropped to a whisper. "What's wrong?"

The Cat turned to him, eyes ablaze with tension and her whiskers prickling the air around her. "Where is Miss Thropp? Listen . . ." Fiyero turned his ear to the room and the sound of struggling set his entire body on edge and he felt sick to his stomach. Before he could react, the Cat hissed manically and her books hit the ground. Later, he would send a cheque to the University towards the improvement of the Animal staff facilities at the Library.

Fiyero ran into the corner towards the source of the noises and what he saw was the worst thing he had ever set eyes; he felt bile in his throat at the sight of a man hunched over Elphaba, his hands working underneath her clothes. In the split second between the discovery of them and his reaction, he saw Elphaba's bony knee shove itself into his groin. He did not have to think to know what to do and in a rage, Fiyero grabbed the shirt on his back and used all his strength to wrench him from Elphaba. "What the fuck have you done, you bastard!" The Cat made no attempt to stop him when he punched the dishevelled criminal in the neck, winding him.

He heard the Cat call for help as she dragged the man from the floor in front of Fiyero out into the middle of the room, but Fiyero disregarded the commotion and took Elphaba in his arms and helped her close her blouse and pull her skirts down. "Fae, Fae . . . look at me, it's alright." Fiyero had never been so frightened in his life, and he cradled her like a newborn. He leaned down until they were cheek to cheek and kissed her temple. Tears threatened, but he held them back if only to appear strong for her. He didn't even want to think about how much had happened before they had found them.

Shaking his thoughts away, he focused on Elphaba. Her eyes were glazed but she breathed heavily and gripped his hands. "Fiyero." He smiled. "Fiyero, I'm fine, let go of me." Elphaba pushed him away and scrambled with her legs in an attempt to stand, falling back onto Fiyero and cursing. "I'm fine."

Fiyero saw a black bruise forming on her cheek and blood trickling down her neck; they would have time to discuss Elphaba's welfare later, right now he wasn't about to let her stubbornness prevent him from getting her to a hospital. "Elphaba, we don't have time for this. Stop it." He knew she was resisting and he couldn't blame her for not wanting to be touched now, but he was stronger than her and though she punched and kicked, he overpowered her. "Fae . . . please."

Her face was a mess of fear and anger and she spat out her words. "I don't want your pity! Get off me! LEAVE ME!" Her sharp tongue and the fire in her eyes made him flinch. He would let her handle herself as long as she recognised the need for medical care. Fiyero expected that she would be in a state of denial. He saw that she was shaking, and she winced in pain when she turned to eye the Cat. "You won't spread this around. And you won't treat me like some damaged flower. I can take care of myself. I always have."

Her voice was a harsh whisper, and Fiyero wanted to shake it out of her, but he simply nodded and stood. Gently, he prodded her. "Please let me take you to get cleaned up. You need stitches." He hesitantly lifted his thumb to the blood on her, and held it up for her to see. She made no attempt to speak, but echoed his courteous nod and let him walk with her to a cab.

* * *

_Whoa. Review please! xx_


	13. Numbness

_**Author's Note: **__see previous for disclaimer. Okay, sorry I didn't put this up earlier but I was working and nowhere near this laptop. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter following Elphaba's attack. Don't worry guys, no permanent severe damage done. Also, thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm happy to read some of your shocked responses. There will be more of the same I can promise you that!_

___Enjoy! xx  
_

* * *

Fiyero had been rushed out of Elphaba's ward as soon as her body had hit the sheets; he understood they were going to undress her but he wondered how willing a patient she would be after just having been attacked. If she wouldn't let him touch her he couldn't imagine that she'd stand for much more from them. He could hear nothing from the waiting room, which was sterile enough in itself to prevent any kind of happy thought. He had absolutely no idea what was going on in her room, but he felt panicked enough as it was and had no desire to dwell on what they would find. Fiyero's own imagination was running away with him already.

Sitting down impatiently on a barely cushioned chair, Fiyero held his head in his hands. He was not really comforted by the thought that the son of bitch who had hurt her . . . Mraic . . . was confined to a jail cell right now and receiving decidedly less treatment than his severely bruised neck probably deserved. A small and insignificant sense of justice filled him when he looked down at his red knuckles.

He heard a crash in the distance. There was no evidence that it was anything to do with Elphaba, but he suspected she was fighting their attempts to help her. Fiyero thought for a moment that her powers may have come back now that the danger had passed and he prayed for the medical staff. A rush of guilt filled him and he willed time to turn back; if he had not left Elphaba then this would not have happened.

The waiting room was spotted with other people, presumably in a similar position as he was; a close friend but neither female nor a relative and therefore not permitted into the bed area during examinations. Fiyero wondered what Elphaba was feeling and though there was no way he could possibly comprehend what she was going through, he knew he would do anything to make her comfortable. He knew Elphaba did have a female friend who would be allowed into her room. In his peripheral vision, Fiyero saw a line of pay phones on the wall and ran over to them, fishing in his pockets for change. Stuffing coins into the machine he dialled the number for Crage Hall and asked for Galinda. He could only hope she was there.

From the library to the infirmary, Elphaba did not lift her face to Fiyero. She had not even allowed him to help her into the carriage and she sat next to him in a cold silence. She had tried not to think about what had happened. It was too much. It was too soon. She just wanted her friends. As they sat, a strange and long-forgotten desire became known to her; she wanted her mother. Though she hoped it would not invite his pity, Elphaba let her fingers briefly touch his. Fiyero had needed no more encouragement and to her satisfaction, he clasped their hands together and made no more of it.

Elphaba had maintained her composure to the infirmary, all the while knowing she could very easily break down. It was terrifying to feel so breakable. It was a sensation she had never before felt in her life. She did not recall being checked in or checked over; Fiyero must have done it, but panic set in when she felt the cold pressure of the air around her hand and saw Fiyero being pushed out of the room. She had tried to persuade the nurses to let him stay but her words were not forthcoming. She saw his face as he left, telling her that he did not want to leave. Stunned into submission by her ordeal, Elphaba let them undress her for a few moments before her terror got the better of her. Mraic had tried to do the same thing.

Frightened, she kicked her orderlies away and cried out, knocking over tables as she did so. She had closed her eyes, not wanting to deal with her rational side. In the distance, she heard a matron dismiss several of her nurses from the room and Elphaba felt the bed sink at her side.

"Miss Elphaba, please look at me." A melodious voice came out and reminded Elphaba briefly of Galinda, another person whom she desperately wanted. A hand took hers and pressed it. "I know you're alarmed, but you need to change into a gown."

"I can do that myself." She hummed through her teeth.

The matron nodded slowly. "I know and you are welcome to now that you are conscious. We were only proceeding because you were unresponsive." Elphaba looked at the woman with confusion; she had not heard anyone speak apart from Fiyero. She did not have the energy to challenge anyone at the moment, and put it down to selective hearing under stress. "May I have your permission to give your clothes to the police?" Elphaba nodded, not needing to be told why she had been asked this; if there was one thing she remembered clearly it was Fiyero hitting her attacker. "He is remanded in custody without bail, my dear. You can rest for now."

But Elphaba didn't know how to rest. The information did nothing to comfort her. She assumed the nurse's words were a platitude she used every day, though they may very well have been said with good intentions. The woman stood inconspicuously in the corner whilst Elphaba continued to change and eventually she was left alone.

Elphaba worried she would grow anxious in her solitude so she distracted herself by taking in the unattractive qualities of her room. She was in a private room at least, but it was hardly very secure. Though she supposed it could be described as big, it was sterile and off-white, barely furnished with equally unfurnished chairs and one table at her bedside. A dim lamp did not light the room well. It reminded her too much of the study nook with less character.

"I don't care what your damn policies are, I am going in and _he _is coming with me!" Elphaba's hands flew to her face and her heart gave a very foreign and slightly nauseating leap of happiness when she heard Galinda's shrill tones come screaming down the hallway. The quick and determined steps of her best friend and Fiyero followed and Elphaba smiled hysterically in anticipation of seeing them again.

Galinda dramatically threw open the door and her eyes looked about the room for a millisecond before spotting Elphaba sitting up on the bed. She was in an absolute state. "Elphie!" Neither girl remembered Galinda's journey across the room, but Elphaba was thrilled to feel her friend's arms around her. Galinda's hug was a contradiction; it was fierce and protective but gentle and Elphaba was not suffocated by her as she usually was. Elphaba wondered if that was how Galinda's mother comforted her daughter. "What in Oz happened?"

Elphaba looked wildly at Fiyero. "You didn't tell her?"

He shook his head and approached the bed. "No, she's only just got here and I didn't want to tell her on the phone. I thought you would want to tell her. Besides, I'm not entirely sure what happened. I was only there to drag him off."

"Wait a minute, what? Who did you drag off? Why was there any need for dragging?" Galinda suddenly looked terrified and Elphaba sincerely hated seeing her face all contorted like that. "Elphaba?" But her green friend couldn't say anything; she couldn't do anything except look at her hands clasped in Galinda's. She felt embarrassed. Fiyero took the initiative, remembering how unwelcome his help had originally been and told Galinda in the most delicate way exactly what he and the Cat had found, hoping deductions could be made from that.

Elphaba listened to Fiyero and knew what his words implied. She also knew that they would assume certain things and she was almost happy to speak when Fiyero finished and Galinda looked at her. "He didn't rape me. He didn't do that."

"Elphaba," Fiyero sat next to Galinda and took one of Elphaba's hands. He looked at her and his expression begged the truth; he thought she was covering. "Fae, are you sure? How can you be sure?"

She frowned at him. "I was there, Fiyero. He did not rape me." Galinda released a tense breath and Fiyero nodded. "He couldn't."

Galinda frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elphaba smiled, almost happy, though the feeling did not reach her eyes. "He couldn't get it up."

* * *

Elphaba didn't want to close her eyes. Just to get her to agree to stay overnight they'd had to invoke the word of the chief of staff and just to get her to agree to sleep Galinda had to suggest she take a potion. Fiyero offered to persuade the nurses, partly because he knew they would succumb to his charm and because he knew Galinda would want to give Elphaba a chance to explain what Mraic had done. Until he heard it from Galinda or a nurse's report he was unwilling to believe that Elphaba had not actually been raped. The police would need a statement from her and if she could give it there would be no need to take it to the courts; it would save Elphaba a lot of humiliation.

"I want to go down to the station; see what's going on and you should talk to her. She's so reclusive and if she bottles it up it could get really bad." Fiyero and Galinda stood outside Elphaba's room as she was administered the draught.

"I know, I know. I don't think she'll do that, though."

"Why not? She didn't say much before."

Galinda rolled her eyes in a decidedly Elphaba-like fashion, forcing Fiyero to hide his smirk. "Yes she did." She lowered her voice and turned them away from Elphaba's open door. "She told both of us she wasn't raped, and the only reason she didn't say much more was probably because you were in the room." Fiyero looked crestfallen. "No, no. Fiyero, it wasn't because she doesn't trust you. It's just that . . . Fiyero, Mraic tried to take from her the most precious thing a woman has. It's the most intimate act and he . . . he . . . she's my best friend . . ."

Fiyero wrapped his arms around Galinda when he saw tears well up in her eyes. "I know. It's alright Galinda. She said he didn't actually do that." Galinda nodded against his chest, dangerously slipping into the memory of how he used to hold her. "Just talk to her. I have to go." He kissed her on the cheek and returned to Elphaba's bedside.

She felt the cold sting of his separation and her body flinched slightly forward towards him as he walked back into the sterile room. There was still a big part of her that wanted him to herself but she was beginning to wonder if she really would have been happy with him had they never broken up. If Fiyero had never realised he didn't love her, would they have drifted apart and eventually come to resent one another?

Galinda turned and watched him sit next to Elphaba; he held her hands and gently kissed her cheek. Elphaba's face was priceless and Galinda smirked at the idea that her green friend could be so schooled in the arts of academia and science and yet have no experience of love; it made her sad. Elphaba closed her eyes at his touch and smiled softly. Galinda noticed how Fiyero's lips lingered at Elphie's face and an idea suddenly struck her that she hadn't considered before. Like a bolt of blue lightening like they have in the Gillikin Forests at New Year the thought practically electrocuted her; Fiyero liked Elphaba and Elphaba liked Fiyero. Galinda flashed back to that moment before she had broken up with him; he had been gazing into the distance, a wistful and romantic look on his face as though he was looking at something he couldn't have.

Galinda gasped; he wasn't gazing into the distance. He was gazing at Elphaba.

"Okay, Gal." She was shaken out of her thoughts by Fiyero's sudden reappearance at her side. He chuckled when she jumped. "I'm gonna be back soon."

Galinda nodded and stood for a moment before catching him at the end of the hall. "Fiyero, just promise me you won't get yourself put in the cells, alright?"

"What are you talking about?"

Galinda sighed and tried to be as cool as possible. "Fiyero, I'm angry enough about what happened and I wasn't actually there. Elphaba should be kept as far away from him as possible in case her powers get out of control and she accidentally kills him." Fiyero laughed. "I'm serious. You know first hand what she can do." At her reference to his and Elphaba's escapade, Fiyero stopped smiling and blushed. Galinda continued, noticing for the first time how he reacted when Elphaba was mentioned. "_You _found her, Fiyero. I can't imagine what you saw or how it made you feel." She lowered her voice. "But I know how much you care about Elphie. I know how badly you want to protect her. I know that you want to take revenge on him for what he did."

Fiyero disliked her suggestion that there was something wrong with what he wanted to do. "Yeah? So what?" Galinda raised her brow. "Don't give me that, Galinda. Elphaba is a strong woman but you know as well as I do that her strength is precarious. That son of a bitch forced himself on her. She's hospitalised because of him. She might never forget this. She might never recover-"

"Fiyero, you're being ridiculous."

He was losing his temper, but Galinda was just glad he did so in front of her and not with Mraic. He hissed at her. "How the fuck would you know?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Tiggular." Galinda pointed her finger in his face and Fiyero crumpled to the floor. "Fiyero, I'm her best friend and I'm a woman, too. I think Elphaba will get over this because she has us. I'm not saying that she won't be more distrustful, but it's our job to help her with that."

"It's my fault, you know."

"What? Elphaba's attack? No it's not, you saved her."

Fiyero's face was drained of colour; Galinda hadn't seen how tired he looked before now. "I left her in that study nook. She gave me a shelf number that had books I needed and I left to get them. I could only have been gone for about ten minutes, but when I got back he was lying on top of her. His trousers were at his feet and he was fumbling over her . . . all over her." His voice broke.

Galinda fought back angry tears. She breathed in deeply to calm herself down. When she could speak, her voice still contained a quiver that wouldn't go away for a long time. "What happened to her was _not _your fault. She sent you away, too. If she had felt in danger she wouldn't have done that. I don't have time to list the hundreds of other counter-arguments to your reasoning, Fiyero."

He looked at the wall in front of him and breathed in and out once. "I know. I know I need to think about Elphaba." He picked them both up from the floor. "They want my statement, so I have to go, and they'll want Fae's." Galinda found that she smiled at his nickname for Elphaba. "I won't go near him."

"Good. And for the love of Oz do it quickly before she walks out of here in her nightgown."

* * *

_Like it? Review or drop a hello! Thank you for reading! x_


	14. Pins and Needles

**_Author's Note: _**_please see previous chapters for disclaimers. Absolutely love your reviews. Thank you so much for following etc. _

_Enjoy this chapter; bit of Elphaba healing thanks to Fiyero and Galinda. xx_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba considered the days following her attack to be some of the most awkward of her entire life. She had wanted to tell Galinda what happened because she was her friend, but having to repeat it to the Matron, the police and a judge _and _having to avoid Morrible's disturbing interest in her 'condition' as she called it, simply disgusted her; it was like having to relive it. Galinda had helped to keep the hype to a minimum, and considering the witness' reports coupled with Elphaba's reputation as a student, there was little to prevent Mraic's being exiled from Shiz altogether.

"He didn't even _try_ to justify himself. I thought at least he'd lie a bit, you know?" Fiyero asked Elphaba when he had taken her from the infirmary back to her room. At Galinda's request, he would stay with her all day until Galinda got back from her lectures; Fiyero had complained that she shouldn't have to go to them because Elphaba would want her. Both girls had pointed out to him that if Galinda wasn't seen out and about like normal, then people would assume worse had happened than they wanted them to. It was all about keeping rumours to a minimum; that was Elphie's only request. Otherwise she was silent.

Fiyero placed her overnight bag on her bed and sat next to Elphaba. She nodded, sighed, and leaned her head back on her pillows. Fiyero was not sure if he should say something; he didn't like to speak when it wasn't a genuine response, especially with Elphaba, and she was quiet enough.

Elphaba wasn't looking at him. She hadn't really looked at him at all since it had kicked off. It frightened her that he might now look at her in a different way and she would rather sit in painful silence than talk about it.

"Well, he's a pathetic excuse for a human being." Fiyero finally said.

"You know, you can go." She said matter-of-factly, as if her words hadn't stung him at all. "I mean I know Galinda wanted you to stay with me but I'm not a twig. I'm not gonna break in the breeze and I'm perfectly fine on my own."

Fiyero stared incredulously at her prostrate form. She didn't even sit up to look at him. "I know all that Elphaba." He glared at her and could feel his anger building. He was trying to understand her; he knew she was avoiding his eye and his conversation, he thought because she didn't want him to treat her differently. The problem was that there _was_ a problem and the longer she denied it the more damage he worried it would do to her and their relationship. Right now, he knew he should give her space and hope she would come to him. "You can trust in me, Fae." He said quietly, before standing and walking to the door. "I'll let you alone then."

Elphaba still had her gaze fixed on the ceiling when he closed the door, but it was only a split second before a too familiar silence fell over her and she scrambled to the door with Fiyero's name on her lips. "Yero!" She shouted, crashing across the suite and seeing Fiyero standing before her. "Don't go."

He smiled. "I wasn't gonna go. I was gonna stand here until you let me back in." She narrowed her eyes, an expression meant to warn him, but her smile told him otherwise. He took her arms and moved towards her, pushing them back into the bedroom and shutting the door again with his foot. Elphaba giggled but Fiyero stepped closer to her and gripped her shoulders. "You might not like it, Thropp, but I'm not going anywhere. You can push me away as much as you want, but I'll _never _abandon you."

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fiyero was being completely sincere with her. That kind of support had never been something she'd experienced. She wanted to reciprocate. She wanted to show him that she could share, too. But it was so hard. "You're gonna have to give me some time, Fiyero." Her words were barely breaths, so that he had to lean into her to understand. "I don't want your pity. I don't want your sympathy."

"What do you want?" Elphaba had enough; he was too overbearing now. Fiyero felt her shift and let her go. She didn't move much further away from him, but he guessed the distance felt better. He remembered the way Mraic had imposed himself on her and cursed himself. He would never be like that.

Fiyero didn't like the silence that fell as Elphaba began to unpack. With a sting he noticed how few things she had; Galinda's side of the room had all the personalised trinkets and accessories that a woman of her age should have collected. There were empty perfume bottles, faded pictures of her childhood, dog-eared birthday cards and holiday trinkets. Fiyero glanced over at Elphaba's side; she had stuff, lots of it, but her belongings were library books catalogued by their return date, a discarded pair of shoes, pens, pencils, binding materials, practise wands that were covered in dust and one grey photograph slotted into the framework of her corkboard. He eyed the picture more carefully and saw a woman who looked strikingly like Elphaba; her mother. It was a surreal vision of an Elphaba with alabaster skin. He didn't much care for it.

"Do you know he's been exiled from the Emerald City and Munchkinland, too?" Fiyero said, glad to remember something that might cheer her up.

"Who?" Fiyero's eyes drifted around the room and Elphaba nodded. "Oh. Him. Really?" She said, with a small smile.

Fiyero matched her expression, though his was a little more enthusiastic. "Really. Morrible told me." Elphaba was a picture; she was utterly confused and happy at the same time. Fiyero could only laugh more as he continued. "Do you want to know why?"

"It doesn't make sense. Mraic . . ." Her voice caught and she swallowed. She couldn't say his name. Fiyero never used it anyway; he didn't deserve one. Elphaba looked down for a moment, annoyed that she was still affected by it all and frustrated that she couldn't understand why. "He hadn't been charged anywhere else. His crime was in Shiz."

"It wasn't really anything _he_ did that meant his expulsion from those areas, Fae." Their eyes met for a second when he used her pet name; she loved it. "Morrible said it was the Wizard." Shock graced her features. "When she told Him that you had been attacked, He was apparently furious that the safety and well-being of the woman whose talents He had heard were the most impressive in Oz had been in jeopardy, and He banished the perpetrator."

Elphaba looked at him questioningly, and Fiyero nodded once, carefully confirming what he said. For a moment, she did not seem to react, but Elphaba had never been so happy and she did not know what the proper response was. So she just sat down.

"Fae?" She heard Fiyero chuckle. He sat behind her and did not see the tiny smile that crept along her face. "Fae, come on. Hello? Are you there?" She turned round then and suddenly threw her arms around him. "That's a little better. Thought you'd left me there." Quite the thing, Fiyero embraced her and kissed her hair.

"Sweet Oz, Fiyero. I don't know what to say!"

"What do you need to say? I didn't impress the Wizard."

She tightened her grip on him. He heard her whisper. "You impressed me." Fiyero brought her arms from around his neck and held them in his. She smiled but looked apprehensive. "I never really thanked you for what you did for me." He looked wary. "No, please let me. While I have the courage." She added when he tried to interrupt. Her whisper frightened him slightly, and he allowed his thumb to stroke her shoulder softly, eliciting a discreet blush from her. "I've never been really helpless before, and I was so terrified." She took a breath and smiled bashfully. "I just wanted to tell you that I . . . have never been so happy to see you and I greatly appreciate having you as my friend . . . and that you really are very intelligent."

Fiyero didn't speak when she finished, but pressed his lips to her forehead. He did not expect her to look at him, and she kept her eyes down, but he looked at her. Fiyero was already aware that his feelings for her were deeper and very different to those he had held for any other girl. He twisted a strand of her hair on his finger and admiring its softness, gave in to his desire and embraced her again. "I will always be there to protect you, Fae. I'll always be your friend." Elphaba knew she should not be enjoying this; Galinda would hate her. But he had helped her and she wanted to be close to him, so she buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes.

Contentedly, Fiyero let his hand fall down through her hair and breathed in the scent of some flower or fruit that he couldn't identify. He smiled; Fiyero had never thought of what her hair would smell like and he thoroughly took pleasure in the opportunity to hold her now. Her hands lay across his back lazily and he pulled her closer, leaning them both against her pillows and kissing her again.

"I can't sleep, Fiyero." He heard her mumble. "I don't want to; every time I sleep I see his face and I just . . ."

"Fae, it's alright. Makes you think I can sleep? Nothing even happened to me."

"You can't sleep?" He shook his head. "Aren't you tired? I'm exhausted." She yawned in a very childlike way, with water in her eyes and he smiled.

"I'm tired, Fae. Why don't you go to sleep?"

She moved back and looked at him, rubbing her eyes. "I want to, but . . . I just can't, Fiyero," he pulled her back when she got up, "Fiyero, I can't sleep."

"What are you afraid is going to happen?"

"I'll _see_ him. I'll _feel _him!" She covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly. "It's so awful. It's so awful. It's so _awful_."

Fiyero struggled to be unaffected by what she was expressing and wondered if no response really was the best response. "Fae, I'll be here with you this time. I won't let anyone come anywhere near you. No one can touch you. I promise. You need to sleep."

Being held like she was by Fiyero, Elphaba had never felt so peaceful. It wasn't something she thought she would feel for a while; she had been robbed of all sense of restfulness and her consequent anger was why Fiyero and Galinda had acted as couriers between her and the authorities. But even as he took her arms from his neck he was gentle and he seemed to want to ensure he wasn't forcing her. He moved so that she could lay her head on his chest and, though reluctantly, she let his arm draw her onto her side. Fiyero seemed to be more aware that she was tired than she was herself, because as soon as she let her eyelids shut a heavy feeling swept over her and she quickly fell into a deep and much-needed sleep.

Fiyero felt her breathing even out and let his thumb stroke her cheek to see of she had actually gone yet. When she did not react to his touch, he linked their hands and closed his eyes, too. Although Fiyero felt he had to be on alert for her and did not actually fall asleep.

He didn't know how long they had been lying together when Galinda came in, but Fiyero whispered for her to be quiet so she wouldn't wake up Elphaba. "Time is it?"

"Five-thirty." She replied, checking her bedside clock and quietly closing the door. "How is she? You managed to get her to sleep."

"She's not been silent, though. She keeps muttering."

"It's to be expected. She'll wake up if you move." He nodded, caressing her face then returning his hands to her warm ones. "I'll get us some dinner soon. Um . . . Fiyero?" He glanced at her. "I really think you should stay here, tonight."

"I was going to ask. But she'll hate it." Galinda smiled, not caring. She was the only person that Elphaba let take care of her with no question and Fiyero sensed a hint of jealousy at her favoured treatment. "I don't want to leave her."

She nodded and went into her bathroom to straighten herself, though sometimes she wondered what the point was anymore. Elphaba's attack frightened her; she was nowhere near as strong as her friend and she was always parading herself everywhere, getting at the very least tipsy and making herself vulnerable. She hadn't had a drink for a week now and didn't know when she would again.

Peering out of the door, she observed Elphaba in Fiyero's arms and remarked to herself how well they fit together. Galinda grew jealous when she thought of them, but her reason prevailed and she knew it was ridiculous and unfair. The next time she had a chance alone with her best friend she was determined to talk to her.

* * *

"I didn't even know I was that hungry." Elphaba commented upon the consumption of her third helping of food.

"I'm just glad you're eating, Fae." Fiyero handed her water and sat between the two girls, a sense of calm finally falling over them all. Fiyero had never really thought he could be in the company of two women and not flirt with them, although he wasn't exactly not doing that, very aware of the attention he paid Elphaba.

Elphaba watched her friends talk and eat. They spoke about her, but as though she wasn't in the room. Galinda was discussing Fiyero's sleeping arrangements in between bites. "We don't have an extra bed in the room, so you'll have to take the sofa."

"Can't I just ask for one to be brought in?" Fiyero moaned, lying against Elphaba's bed with his legs stretched out on the floor showing just how uncomfortable he felt about that idea. "I mean, come on. Or I could just sleep with Fae again like today."

Elphaba moved to speak and was immediately prevented from doing so by Galinda, whose piercing decibels soared over her own. "Fiyero, you are not a complete idiot so please oblige me once in a while and act like you have half a brain."

"He _does _have half a brain." Elphaba muttered under her breath, finishing her drink and standing to get more water in the bathroom. She left the two of them to fight as if her skin made her invisible instead of an anomaly.

"Fiyero, you mustn't put in a request for a bed here for two reasons; one, you are a boy and it would probably be refused anyway; two, you would get angry that your request got refused and make a big song and dance about exactly why such a request had been made and then make Elphaba feel awful all over again!" Galinda huffed in a breath dramatically.

"I do not make Elphaba feel awful!"

"Yes you do! You keep bringing it up!"

"I was not the one who started talking about it, _Galinda._ She's feeling fine, I made sure of it."

"She is feeling very precarious right now."

"She is feeling totally overwhelmed I would have thought. _The Wizard_ personally saw to it that Mraic was practically banished from Oz."

"And that makes her forget _everything_?" Galinda puffed up her chest.

Elphaba slammed her hands down on the sink. "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Galinda fell onto her backside, flabbergasted, and Fiyero stood, an appropriate look of apology on both their faces. Elphaba stormed out of the bathroom, hands on her hips and anger crashing through her eyes. They could almost hear the storm in her mind. "I am sick of being spoken about as if I'm not even here! What the hell makes you think either of you get to decide what happens now?" Galinda took a breath to reply but she jumped and was silenced at Elphaba's growl. "NO! You don't get a damn say in it. It's me! ME! And so help you if you try to stop me." She stared them both down. "Fiyero, you are sleeping in your bed in your room and that's it. I'm fine and very grateful for your staying here with me today."

Fiyero nodded. It was late already and he had only stayed because he thought he was sleeping here. He did not want to leave, but he was not about to argue with Elphaba when she was still so angry. "I'll go now. It's late." Elphaba smiled and he kissed her goodbye. Suddenly, she was reminded of a request she was determined to make of them, though she was sure they would hate it, even if they granted it to her. "I know you've done a lot for me already, but I want one more thing." They both looked at her questioningly and their symmetry made Elphaba laugh, easing the tension slightly. "You actually wouldn't have to do anything. It would be more like you _not _doing something."

"What, Elphie?"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about what happened anymore. I would like you to not treat me like something's wrong."

Fiyero and Galinda exchanged worried glances. Galinda swallowed the food she was chewing and spoke first, surprising Fiyero. "Of course, Elphie. The objective now is just to make you happy."

Elphaba smiled at Galinda and turned to Fiyero. "Please, Fiyero."

His face was dripping with frustration; it was perfectly plain to Elphaba that he was not pleased to have to do this. Eventually, he looked at her, but in a way that made Elphaba very aware of Galinda's presence. "Fae, I won't lie to you." Elphaba watched his beautiful blue eyes and let herself get lost in them; she smiled a little when he held her hand. "I don't know if I like this. But I will do my best to make you happy."

With a kiss to her forehead, Fiyero shut the door behind him. Unaware of what she was doing, Elphaba leaned her head against the door and sighed. Galinda watched her, laughing and shaking her head. "Alright, Elphie. We need to talk about Fiyero."

* * *

_Big bunch of poppies from Fiyero for those who review x_


	15. When Galinda talked to Elphaba

_**Author's Note: **Previous chapters contain disclaimer. Sorry it's a bit late, I had a very busy day yesterday, but uploading this today means it comes out on the greenest day of the year! Happy St Patrick's Day everyone! Be green like Elphaba inside and out! Thank you for the lovely reviews again, this chapter is a bit of filler, not very exciting but by Oz, the next one sure is! I think someone said they wanted some Elphaba/Fiyero fluff, well, it's not this chapter but I make up for it in the next few so bear with me! _

_Enjoy! x_

_

* * *

_

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "What d'you mean?"

Galinda began to clear away the paper plates of ordered food, congealed and cold now and definitely unwanted. She sighed. "Elphaba," the sound of crushed up plates in plastic bags came from their adjoining suite, "don't pretend with me. I know you too well." She returned to their bedroom and gave Elphaba a look she couldn't interpret. "What do you think of Fiyero?"

Elphaba shrugged with her back to Galinda and her tone dismissive. Too dismissive. "He's my friend."

"Elphie." Galinda said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder and forcing her to turn. "I could have told you that. It wasn't what I meant." Elphaba asked for an explanation and was sat down by Galinda for what she sensed was a serious discussion. "Alright, Elphie, I'm going to tell you something and I want you to remember a few things."

"Okay . . ."

Galinda inhaled overdramatically, but Elphaba never expected anything less from her. "I am your best friend and I love you very much." Elphaba smiled. "I do not see any connection between Fiyero and I that is not borne of friendship. I love him, but he's like my brother in the same way that you are my sister."

Elphaba frowned; she hated when Galinda skirted round an issue. She hated it in her writing and in her conversation. Elphaba constantly found herself underlining the words 'get to the point and stay there'. "Galinda, what's going on?"

"Will you remember that?" Elphaba thought for a moment before replying that she would. "Good." Galinda smiled. "I think you have feelings for Fiyero. Romantic feelings." Elphaba did not react. "And I think he has them for you, too." To her credit, Elphaba did not drop her gaze from Galinda and kept an entirely straight face. But her words disappointed her friend when she denied Galinda's suppositions. "Elphaba, please do not lie to me. I'm not pretending anything here and I haven't breathed a word to Fiyero." Elphaba looked at her hands. "But I have been watching both of you."

"For Oz' sake Galinda, for how long? Of course you've read into Fiyero's and my relationship recently. I'm very close to him. You know that. But it's not more than that."

"Liar!" She shouted, her beautiful face crumpling into anger.

The word cut into Elphaba as though Galinda had used her finely manicured nails to tear her skin. Galinda was absolutely convinced and it frightened her green friend even more; she was right on the mark. The two young women knew one another as though they were open books written in detail and with conviction. Elphaba knew that Galinda knew that she knew Galinda was right. It was confusing, and yet crystal clear.

Sweat began to kiss Elphaba's neck as she faced the prospect of admitting to Galinda what she felt for Fiyero. In all honesty, she was tired of hiding it and tired of pretending not to feel. That she had done too often in the past few days and she knew the only way to heal herself and her trust in others was to face the feelings she had buried. It would mean confronting more than just her love for Fiyero.

Galinda swore she could see Elphaba's resolve weakening. Her face softened, her posture relaxed and her limbs become less rigid and sharp. Galinda beamed with pride. "It's alright Elphie. I don't mind."

Elphaba strode to her friend, sitting again. "Galinda, yes you do." She frowned, angry with herself. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean . . . I didn't mean for it to happen."

Galinda smiled and felt tears threatening. She brushed one away, not wanting Elphaba to see, but she was glad to hear Elphaba apologise. "Of course not, Elphaba. Of course you didn't, no one ever does. You don't choose who you fall in love with."

"I'm not in love with him."

Galinda sighed, knowing she did or at least would very soon. She let it go, though. "Elphaba, please listen to me. I love you so much and I want you to be happy and I want Fiyero to be happy. There's a reason Fiyero's been affected so much by what happened to you Elphaba. He couldn't bear it if you were hurt."

Elphaba shook her head. "But he would be the same if it had been you."

"I know. Not in the same way, though." Galinda spoke quietly; she knew she had to step carefully with Elphaba because she sensed she would scare easily. "He and I weren't meant to be together."

"You were perfect for each other."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Galinda screeched, annoyed that her point was not being accepted or even understood. "Fiyero and I had the same relationship that we've had with other people many times over. He's perfect, I'm perfect," she whined, imitating the gossips at Shiz and even her own words, "it's not true. It's an image that I can keep up in public but not in private. I believe that I'm a good person and that you and Fiyero are the same, too. I love my magazines, I love my popularity and I love my wardrobe." Elphaba smirked. "But I love my friends more. I do. We've already talked about this; none of us are the same people, Elphaba, and that goes for you too."

"That does not change the fact that I remember you telling me not two weeks ago that you'd had no intention of breaking up with Fiyero. You said you wanted him to reassure you that he loved you back. You're telling me now that you don't care?"

Galinda was getting more and more annoyed. Elphaba was _so _hard to argue with. "Yes I am. You're right, I did say that but I also said that I didn't want to be with someone who wasn't devoted to me. I know that sounds like a lot but that's what I want. More than that, though, I want _him_ to be happy." Elphaba nodded, acquiescing to her friend at last. "I know he'd be happy with you."

"This is stupid. He doesn't like me." Galinda stomped her foot. "He doesn't! I would love to think that he does, but . . . come on, Glin." Elphaba caught her reflection in the mirror. "Unless you spend an hour doing your makeup ritual on me then I'm not anything to look at, am I?"

Galinda stood back, watching Elphaba eye up her figure. "But that's not how Fiyero makes you feel, is it?" Elphaba's eyes snapped up, looking alarmed at Galinda's comment. "You know I'm right and it will be much less painful for everyone if you just admit it."

Elphaba turned and looked Galinda in the eye. "You're my best friend, Galinda. I've a better relationship with you than my own sister, whose arrival here in two years I am _not _looking forward to with joy." Galinda snorted, having been informed of Nessarose's forthcoming attendance and her backlog of ill treatment of her elder sister. Elphaba spoke with conviction. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know."

Elphaba smiled and her next words were barely audible. "But I am attracted to Fiyero." Next thing she knew, Galinda had wrapped her in a Bear hug as only she could.

"There now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I guess not."

Galinda stepped back, holding Elphaba at arms length and trying to make her next words as positive as possible. "Now you just have to tell Fiyero."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Galinda had argued with Elphaba for several hours over telling Fiyero. She had pointed out that admitting it out loud did not count as progress if Fiyero was not there to hear it. Galinda had suggested taking advantage of her study sessions and doing it then. At least they would be alone. She had also highlighted that Fiyero did not need Elphaba's tuition now that his grades had significantly improved, and yet he constantly renewed their meetings and even increased them.

Elphaba could hear Galinda's words whenever she saw Fiyero. Annoyingly, she had begun to point to Elphaba whenever Fiyero would do or say anything that might be considered an affectionate gesture to the point that even when Elphaba was alone she would find herself reading into everything he did or said. She would be nudged or winked at and blush constantly. Elphaba found herself daydreaming about how he kissed or what it would feel like if he touched her when she was in lectures. It infuriated her. But it was a distraction from Mraic and inwardly, Elphaba welcomed it.

"Fae?"

"Yeah?" She said absentmindedly, not wanting to return to reality from the fiction of Fiyero's kisses. She was lying across his window seat listening to him read out his latest essay. It was very good, she had to admit. Evenly structured and grammatically sound with a body of solid argumentative writing. But it was his voice she listened to, coming to her from his bed where he sat cross-legged like a little boy.

"I'm finished. What do you think? Its crap isn't it? I knew it, total rubbish."

She had to jump in before he freaked out enough to throw away a week's worth of study. "Fiyero, it's outstanding. The best you've done in fact." He grinned ecstatically and didn't argue with her. It had been much easier to convince him of his academic abilities since Nikidik had awarded him 59% on the end of week assessment. Elphaba remembered that he'd been so happy that he'd picked her up and swung her round when he hugged her. That was a great day.

"Aw thanks, Fae."

She watched him file it away and leapt onto his bed next to him. "Whoa, wait a clock tick, Tiggular." He hesitated and let her take the papers from his hands. "It's not perfect."

"Like someone I know."

He was looking pointedly at her, but she could only meet his eyes for a moment before she began to feel uncomfortable. He laughed to ease the tension and she joined him. "This essay doesn't require you to lie, Fiyero."

He shoved her playfully. "Who says I'm lying, cheeky?"

"Anyway . . ." Elphaba said emphatically, flashing him a warning gaze, "you've a few grammatical errors and your second paragraph would be better as your third. Swap them."

Fiyero raised his eyebrows and surveyed her notes. He noticed how one moment she would be pushing her glasses up in a very endearing motion and the next she'd be peering over them at him with one eyebrow raised and she'd send chills up his spine. It was sexy. He loved to tease her when she did that; it brought out the best in her. "Well maybe I disagree."

"You disagree?" She asked, shocked. He had never really disputed her notes before and she wondered if he was joking or not.

"Yeah. Maybe I think the second paragraph should stay the second paragraph. I think it's more original." She remained suspicious, but he could tell she was genuinely taken aback that he thought she was wrong. "You don't like it do you?"

"I told you it was good, it just needs some work." Fiyero sneered and Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Don't like what?"

"Being told you're wrong."

She scoffed. "Ha! What makes you so sure you're right? And I don't care if I'm wrong. Everyone's wrong at some point."

"But it's never been this way round has it?" She said nothing. Fiyero lifted his paper and stared into her eyes, thoroughly enjoying himself. He didn't know if she was even aware that they were flirting. "You've always just given me notes and I've done what you said. To your credit, they're always right."

"Of course they are." She said, smirking in a way that made his pulse race.

"But I always learn from everything I do. I don't make the same mistakes twice . . . Fae . . ." he whispered, leaning in and feeling her tense up in response, "I bet you that my essay is marked higher than yours. It's submitted anonymously so there won't be any bias. What do you think?"

She cocked her head to the side slightly, catching his eye. "Oh really? And what exactly is my motivation for this bet? I get top marks all the time, Fiyero." He linked their fingers and she had to take a deep breath to prevent herself from shivering. Fiyero noted this. "What do I win if mine is higher?"

"Nothing really. Just the pride and satisfaction of knowing that you're always right."

Elphaba smiled. "Actually I think I could live with that." Fiyero returned her smile. "But I won't." His face dropped. "If I win, I want you to steal Morrible's Sorcery notes on me."

Fiyero's chin almost bounced off the floor and the four walls. "I want to know exactly what she's telling the Wizard and you are going to tell me. I don't trust Morrible as far as I can throw her . . . and without magic that's not very far." Fiyero looked away, momentarily unsure. "You'd better be confidant of your essay."

"I am." He said proudly, meeting her gaze again. "That's fine with me. Not like I haven't stolen before." She smirked wickedly and Fiyero did the same, unnerving her. It was a good thing she was on edge though because nothing else could have prepared her for what he was about to say. "But if I win I want a date with you."

* * *

_Oh my Oz, is that Fiyero making a move on Elphaba? Reviewers get a date with Fiyero. Or Elphaba. Or Glinda. Whoever does it for you._


	16. A Very Important Date

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews etc, here is the beginning of a huge session of fiyeraba fluff. To the person who asked if I meant to say Fiyero was awarded a 95% not a 59%, no that was deliberate and thanks for asking! Let me explain: I'm at uni, and the percentages between 80 and 100 are almost hypothetical and they are incredibly hard to achieve. Anything between 60 and 80 is exceptional and between 50 and 60 is above average. So considering Fiyero had only had a few sessions with Elphaba and taking into account his past attitude to work a 59% was really good. Hope that makes sense for those of you who asked! _

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

"I still can't believe he actually beat you." Galinda laughed as she tied the ribbon on Elphaba's shoes. The whole afternoon Elphaba had been finding her in random fits of giggles at the outcome of her and Fiyero's bet. "I mean, that was just _so _unlikely. Elphie, he must have tried really hard on his essay just to get you to go out with him. It's actually quite sweet when you think about it."

Elphaba scowled. "I don't _want _to think about it." Galinda's hands dropped from Elphaba's feet and she jumped off the bed. "Thanks." Galinda shook her head at Elphaba's stubbornness; she would have called her on it but she knew it would be much more fun to watch her melt at whatever Fiyero was going to say when he saw how gorgeous she looked. Dressing up had been one of his stipulations when he smugly handed Elphaba his mark and demanded to be shown hers. When she saw the percentage, Galinda thought she'd throw him across the room for showing her up. To his credit, he'd only done it in front of Galinda . . . who had then told everyone else.

Elphaba knew she was being stubborn, but it was Fiyero's fault really. Whenever she saw that smug attitude of his two things happened; she would suddenly want to throw herself at him and to prevent this desire from becoming public knowledge, she would tense up and become 'stone Elphaba' again. She really did hate to be proven wrong, especially when it was obvious that he was right. On the other hand, she felt exhilarated at the prospect of this evening. If the feelings that had come rushing through her when he'd asked her were anything to go by, then she knew that spending a long period of time alone with him would be just as thrilling.

Though it was not unlike having an out-of-body experience, Elphaba sat at the vanity and frowned at all the objects in front of her, trying to determine which ones would reduce her flaws. It wasn't so much that she didn't recognise them but she could not remember what any of them were for. Galinda kneeled next to her and picked one of them up. "This is mascara, Elphie. I'll put a green ribbon on it for you so you remember next time."

"Gee, thanks." Galinda chuckled and applied the stuff. "Please . . . please tell me you're alright with this."

"Oh stop it, already. I'm actually quite excited for you. Besides, I've met someone." Galinda's mind sieved through the dozens of boys she had met during her few weeks at Shiz, trying to find the one person whose face had stayed with her from the get go. She smiled when her mind's eye brought forward combed ashen hair and green eyes. He had kissed her hand.

"Really?" Elphaba rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I knew it. You've been all giddy."

"Well you know that's how you're supposed to act when you're attracted to someone. It lets them know that they are not wasting their time."

Galinda stared at her. "If you don't make it blatantly obvious, how will I ever know when you're trying to make a point, Galinda?"

The blonde threw her head back and laughed, pulling Elphaba up with her and turning her to the mirror. "I'm just saying that it'll only hurt his feelings if you don't give him the _tiniest_ little indication that you like him. I know that you do, and I know that you can't wait for tonight."

"Yes I can." She replied, confidently.

Galinda spun her friend round abruptly and held her gaze. "I'll believe you if you can honestly tell me without laughing that you wouldn't be thrilled if he kissed you tonight."

Elphaba steeled her expression and returned her friends' heated stare. For roughly five seconds, she kept her composure. Then the image of Fiyero staring at her the way he did entered her mind and the corners of her mouth began to turn up before she finally wore a fully fledged grin on her face. "I knew it."

Elphaba began to giggle and Galinda covered her wide-open mouth with her hand trying to stifle her laughs. She rolled about on her bed, thoroughly enjoying this side of her friend. "D'you think he will?"

Galinda breathed in carefully and composed herself. "I'm not about to discuss with you whether or not Fiyero is going to plant one on you."

Elphaba shrugged. "Fair enough." Elphaba quickly wiped the smile off her face and tried to analyse why she had reacted that way.

"You look very pretty, Elphie. You'll have an amazing time." Elphaba thanked her and jumped when she heard the inevitable knock at the door. Galinda smiled excitedly and watched her walk from their room to the suite, closing the door behind her. "Good luck, Elphaba." She whispered to the walls, the smile disappearing from her face.

Fiyero steadied his emotions; he was actually quite nervous and _that _was something he had never felt before a date. As he had before the B Bar evening, he pictured what she would look like, especially since he had made it a point to tell her that she had to dress up. He'd also told Galinda – but only as insurance because he didn't know what Fae's understanding of 'dress up' was. Before long, his knock was followed by a surprisingly strong draught of cold air mixed with perfume and Elphaba stood in front of him. She had swathed herself in a black satin that, when she moved even discreetly, would gleam midnight blue and captivate the most distracted mind. Her hair she had let dry by itself it would seem; the curls were wilder and less defined but they retained the heavy gloss of fine silk and reflected the colours in her dress. She was exotic and precious and he couldn't take his eyes from her.

Her sharp eyes locked with his. "Well," she twirled, making him laugh, "is this dressy enough for you, or do I have to give myself up to Galinda's torture again?"

Fiyero stepped into the room, leaving the door open; he knew Galinda was there and he did not want to stay in their suite for long. He thought it was disrespectful to parade his date in front of her, particularly when your date was your ex-girlfriend's roommate and best friend in the whole of Oz. He concentrated on Elphaba tonight. Fiyero retrieved from the hand he'd kept behind his back the poppy bought for her. "You look gorgeous. Not that I haven't told you that before." She smiled. "Here, since you burned the last ones." Elphaba looked horrified.

She sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "I am _so _sorry, Fiyero. I hope you don't hate me. I don't even know why I did that." Lies. Elphaba did know, but she wasn't about to tell him.

"It's alright. I was teasing you, Fae. Just wear this one." He tucked it into a hair clip she'd placed in her curls. "Glad its red, Fae. We're like one mind."

"Well then maybe you could inform me as to how you managed to get _three percent _more than me on that essay?" She threw a purse on her shoulder in the same way she'd yank her schoolbag about. It bounced a little more, though, since it was satin and didn't have any books in it (he hoped, there was no knowing Elphaba). Fiyero felt the wonderful warmth of her hand on his arm. "Umm . . . I am actually very proud of you for that, Fiyero, even if it cost me my bet."

Fiyero was touched at her admission and having decided that he wouldn't waste the opportunity if he won, he kissed her cheek and linked their fingers and walked with her out of Crage Hall. They strolled together down the cobbled streets lined with trees in a storybook fashion. The whole place was bathed in heady glow of dusk. Their heels clicked out of rhythm with one another on manicured pavements which Fiyero thought was just fantasmagous.

"So, where are we going on this 'date'?" Elphaba enquired when they were half-way down the West Boulevard of the University Quad. It was a gorgeous prospect within the grounds themselves and remained well within the boundaries of the ivy-entwined children's fantasy book that seemed to define the area. Galinda had described it as the reason she had chosen Shiz; the historicity of it all (Elphaba's word) attracted her. Elphaba found it could be motivating and sickening in equal measures. A little beyond the gates of Shiz, however, they were in the Ozmopolitan districts; expensive and sophisticated. Beyond that, there were woods with popular open lakes and pools where several restaurateurs had made their names. It was there, Fiyero had replied, that they were going.

"I'm offended at your use of the word 'date'. What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"It's not like you just asked me out, is it?" She began, turning her body towards him a little. "You turned it into something I would have to do if I ended up losing marks against you. Like a punishment. Are you going to make me suffer tonight?"

Fiyero certainly did not want her to suffer, although the concept of making her squirm delighted him. "No, Elphaba. I'm not." They laughed. "I love teasing you, though. You get so offended at anything I say. Believe me when I tell you that I like you." The words sent adrenaline pumping through him, but he was glad he had said them.

Elphaba felt herself smiling when he squeezed her hand. "You like me?"

"Yes, Fae, I do. Very much."

"I like you, too, Fiyero." He smiled but didn't feel that she needed him to say anything. "Very much."

Having established at least that the tone of the evening was not going to be a merciless teasing session and would encompass more a romantic atmosphere, Fiyero and Elphaba's conversation flowed more easily than before. It seemed the little confessions they had made served to liberate them both and they flirted all the way to the borders of Shiz Town and to the eateries situated on the lakes. They were sat in the middle of glass seas that surrounded them and strange lights danced about different points on the building that lit it so beautifully. Like a little oasis at the end of an ivy-wound path, they were just stunning, even to Elphaba's standards. They were also notoriously extortionate.

Self-consciously, Elphaba pulled on Fiyero's sleeve as they reached the opening. "Fiyero, wait." He turned to her. She was forced to lean into him so she could speak as quietly as possible. "I can't afford a place like this. I'm sorry, I should have said before we got here."

Fiyero chuckled. "Elphaba you're not paying for this. I asked you out, so I pay. Apart from anything else, a gentleman doesn't let his lady pay for things."

"And you're a gentleman?" She teased. "And I'm your lady?" She continued, teasing less.

He took her hand again, walking her towards the entrance. "Yes and yes. How could you dispute that?" She shrugged, knowing she did not want to. Elphaba didn't exactly enjoy the idea of letting him pay for the food and the service and whatever else she supposed they could get away with charging, but she couldn't afford it either and it would be rude to moan about it. The normal little girl inside her became excited at the prospect of the glamour of it all.

The interior of the place benefitted from the high glass windows that rose from the floor to the ceiling and afforded a gloriously calming view of the lake. The colour seemed hard to determine, but Elphaba would have described it as warm and pleasant in general. She didn't hear what Fiyero said to the maître d' but he took them from the front, which was populated and loud, to the back where music reached her ears and the full scale of the location became apparent to Elphaba. The room was octagonal, and apart from the walls that were attacked to the rest of the building, they were entirely glass. Dim lights streamed from the ceiling and washed the room in a soft glow. Cloth-covered tables were elegantly dressed and surrounded a dance floor that left much more room to move than the B Bar suite could have boasted, though she guessed the customers paid for it. What was truly dazzling about this . . . space (she was reluctant to name it simply as a room) was that the floor swam out onto the water and became a deck. The music followed it and several couples were conversing in each other's arms, enjoying the magicality of their setting. Elphaba imagined Fiyero's arms around her and suddenly wanted to dance.

To her delight, they were sat beside the glass. "It's just stunning Fiyero. How did you know about it?" She asked when they were left alone with their menus.

"What, you don't give me credit for doing research for this evening? I put a lot of effort into impressing you, Fae, and I don't intend to confine that to my essays." She blushed a deep red. Fiyero smiled. "What is it?"

". . . thanks." She whispered, feeling a little overwhelmed. Elphaba looked at her surroundings and couldn't quite believe how lucky she was to have been invited out by someone like Fiyero. He _was _a gentleman and he had chosen this place because he thought she would like it. Elphaba was having a glimpse of what it would be like to be with Fiyero beyond the sensation of his touch.

"What are you having, Fae?" He asked, after she'd been staring at her menu for too long. Fiyero had watched her and was glad that what she read had captured her attention so well.

"I've no idea. I have absolutely no idea at all. And that's a first." He frowned. "I've never even _heard _of some of this food."

Her answer confused him. He had wanted to take her somewhere highbrow because that's what she would have been used to as a member of an elite family, surely? "But . . . but you're the Third Thropp Descending. A governor's daughter." He stammered. Fiyero suddenly felt bad, seeing her face fall and her eyes train too eagerly on her menu. "Elphaba?" She wouldn't respond. Fiyero took her hand and breathed a sigh of relief when she let his thumb caress it gently. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him and closed her menu. "What are you sorry for? You don't even know what it is that you said that's the problem." She was curious and there was not any kind of harshness in her voice, so he did not feel apprehensive just asking her what was wrong.

"Why don't you tell me?" He prodded. She leaned back in her chair, taking her hand with her when the waiter arrived to take drink orders. Tactfully, Fiyero ordered for both of them, not that Elphaba was listening to what he said, she only realised the man had gone when Fiyero stood at her side with his hand out towards her. He was smiling. "Dance with me?" She looked warily at his hand and the floor. Despite the size of the room, it looked very intimate. The other couples were not interested in anyone other than themselves. Fiyero bent over slightly and whispered. "You know, it's kind of rude to say no and very embarrassing for me."

Elphaba laughed and took his hand, feeling his other one place itself on her lower back and guide her to the deck. "This has to be my favourite part. It's so beautiful." Fiyero drew her into him the way he had at the B Bar, but this time he left enough space between them for conversation. He also didn't think it would be appropriate to make a move right at the beginning of the evening. If he would admit it to himself, he was actually quite nervous about crossing that line with her. It had to go well.

"So," he whispered, his breath sending shivers through her, "do you want to tell me why a governor's daughter has never been wined and dined before?"

"You mean apart from the obvious?" She smiled, watching his hand entwined with hers. "Father is not the kind of man who spends money on luxuries where I am concerned. He's a . . . ah . . . very conscientious with his monies."

"Aren't you in line for the title, as the eldest? I should have felt a little perturbed if my father didn't acknowledge that at least."

Elphaba scoffed. "You over-simplify things. My mother never wanted that title for us. From what our Nanny told me, she wanted sons because they would never have had the responsibility she resented so much. So when I was born, I wasn't exactly what either of my parents wanted; I'm a girl and I have the hidioudious skin."

"Your skin is gorgeous, Fae."

Elphaba looked into his eyes then and saw that he wanted her to commit to memory what he was telling her. But it was hard for her to acknowledge that he was being truthful; it just seemed much more likely that he was mocking her. "You're one of a very few who has ever said that to me and meant it. One of two, actually." Elphaba felt his lips press into her hair. "My parents . . . my father never wanted me in the public eye in that way. I hate the idea of living in Munchkinland, anyway. It's awful and I want to be part of something bigger. I want to find somewhere where people won't judge me because of my looks. I'm starting to think I've achieved that."

His hands were on her back. She rested hers on his chest and let one wind its way around his neck. They hardly moved at all, though the music was soft and slow and matched their rhythm easily. Elphaba sighed into Fiyero arms. "I think you have."

* * *

_Maybe he's brainless, maybe he's wise, but it makes him happy when you review this story :D_


	17. New

**_Author's Note: _**_Deepest apologies for lack of update, excuses abound in moving back from uni and moving sister into her new flat. So, as a treat for my negligence, I shall update two chapters now. Besides, it would have been quite cruel to leave the end of this chapter without giving you an immediate follow-on. _

_Enjoy x_

* * *

"I've never been on a date before." Elphaba confessed, lifting her head up to look at him. "What do you do? I mean, what happens?"

Fiyero thought for a second. He took in the happy glow that had recently appeared in her cheeks and felt a little pride in his chest. "You mean what do _I _do on a date?"

She giggled. "I suppose so. Tell me what Fiyero Tiggular does to impress his date."

"I tend to go where there are people. I'd take you to the best place in town; the most popular club." He seemed to deflate a little and he avoided her eyes, preferring the floor. "I would probably be showing myself off more than anything else, happy to have a girl there. I always liked that I had such an effect on them at the drop of a hat." Elphaba kept her eyes trained on him; she didn't care what he used to be and she shut out all her irrational assumptions. He brushed a hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes when his hand lingered there. "We'd flirt a little, I guess. You know, like I'm doing now."

"You're flirting with me?" She blushed and felt like a stupid little girl caught mooning over a man who was too good for her.

"Why wouldn't I flirt with you? You're my date apart from anything else." Fiyero leaned down towards her and ghosted his lips across her jaw line, a loving gesture rather than a seductive one. At least Fiyero thought so. "And I want to flirt with you 'cause you're pretty."

Elphaba's eyes snapped open; was he _kissing _her? _Her!_ She had quite reasonably and perhaps foolishly imagined him kissing her before and obviously it was glorious. But here he wasn't even kissing her lips, he was barely even kissing at all and it was more thrilling than her wildest dreams. Elphaba's head tipped back to allow him greater pleasure. Adrenaline and a racing pulse accompanied her thoughts and she wondered that she might faint if he kept going and she didn't at least drink something. _Wow, me fainting because of a boy? What has he done with me?_

"You . . ." he breathed, on her neck this time, "you I can't read at all. You're exotic and unparalleled."

Elphaba felt his lips press firmly on the sensitive skin behind her ear, his hand completely tangled in her hair and she smiled, thoroughly enjoying his advances on her and not intending to stop him at any point. These moves were definitely seductive. She sighed. "Fiyero . . ." He kissed her neck again and smiled against her skin. "I'm _exotic_? That's definitely a new one."

Fiyero laughed. He opened his eyes to see the waiter pouring their drinks and setting down their food. Fiyero straightened up and looked her in the eyes, smiling. "You, Elphaba, are the first woman who has an effect on _me_ at the drop of a hat and you don't even realise it." He smiled and took her hands from his neck, holding them tight. "Want to eat?"

Elphaba was giddy from his touches and giddy from his words and she knew she really should sit down, but a part of her wanted to stay in his arms. Her stomach made the decision, however, when it growled commandingly. "Yes." _Oh Oz, he's going to kiss me tonight. _Honestly, Elphaba had no idea why this realisation had not been fully appreciated; she and Galinda had discussed, she had imagined it and it seemed a reasonable enough event to happen on a first date, especially between two strong characters who had experienced such high levels of sexual tension during the course of their relationship. Now that the kiss itself was almost upon her, she was overwhelmed, as though she had been winded. It really was unlike any other feeling in the entire world; pleasant and exhilarating in equal measures. _  
_

As he held her hand and they walked back to their table with Elphaba sporting a significantly heightened shade of red on her face and neck, the consequences of Fiyero's attentions to her swam about in her mind and she observed that the tone had shifted again considerably; he was hitting on her and they were both aware of it. Elphaba became nervous at the thought that she couldn't pass off his compliments as teasing. Now she would have to acknowledge them and she didn't know how. She had absolutely no experience or idea of how she was expected to respond; would he want her to flirt with him, too? Would he forgive her when she did and it was embarrassingly bad or would he be appalled that she couldn't even be normal in this respect?

Fervently hoping it was not the latter . . . or the former, Elphaba let him pull out her chair for her and sit down. "Thank you." She said, delicately.

He sat opposite her. "I didn't think you'd let me do that." She only smiled in response. _Let him do these things for you if he wishes and let tonight be the night for new things_. The food, beautifully made and perfectly arranged, was sat in front of them. Fiyero and Elphaba both gazed uncertainly down at their plates and then looked across at one another. Laughter began to creep out of their mouths as they realised neither of them had any idea how to eat this food.

"I thought you'd know! You're the prince, Tiggular!"

He was hunched over, shielding the waiting staff from seeing him pick up and examine every one of the silver-polished utensils laid out neatly on his right and left. "Excuse me, smartarse," her eyebrow shot up, "that doesn't mean I know what the hell is going here. At home we tend not to show extravagance through our utensils!"

Elphaba giggled. "Okay, they're looking at us. Just use the one that's farthest out and work your way in."

By the time they had realised the use for all their utensils and consumed the corresponding meals along with almost three bottles of wine, the couple found this evening to be one of the best they could remember. With every glass that slipped down her throat, Elphaba became less and less concerned with her flirting skills or lack of them and reverted back to teasing Fiyero like she normally did, which he preferred to the insincerity of the other girls who would flirt with him.

Fiyero almost enjoyed her inexperience; he liked the idea that a woman like Elphaba who was so knowledgeable and had a deep-rooted grasp of her beliefs and principles would be made utterly speechless by a look or a touch from him. He started to imagine just how speechless he could make her.

Elphaba stroked some fish on her plate, deciding whether or not she could stomach it pleasantly. The food was so filling and she had never thought mere sustenance could make her feel so satisfied. "I think I'm more physically exhausted from eating tonight than I've ever been from exercise."

Fiyero barely chuckled; he was too full. "I know. It's almost painful. I think they'll charge me for the pleasure though."

Elphaba shook her head. "Well I think we've figured out where your extravagance does lie."

"Hey, I wanted to spoil you. Are you having the time of your life or what?" She couldn't disagree with him and smiled. At that point, a white-skinned beauty of a waitress came over to their table to remove their long-forgotten dishes. She had watched Fiyero Tiggular and his strange friend for about twenty minutes after they'd stopped eating, waiting for them to finally admit defeat with their food so she could have the chance to speak to the gorgeous prince.

Elphaba immediately clocked her confidant walk and Bronze curls. _She _was certainly exotic enough without being offensive. Elphaba felt a tweak of insecurity that was quickly overridden by a severe disenchantment.

"Well then, and did we enjoy our meal this evening?" Her icing-sugar tones made Elphaba feel nauseous. She wondered why Galinda's voice did not make her feel this way; originally they had brought about such passionate hatred that Elphaba was unable to stomach meals when she was around. Galinda, however, now represented a kind of happiness with which she had never come into contact and where this waitress seemed bitter and sarcastic, Galinda was joyful and sincere. She made it quite clear from her attentiveness to Fiyero that she was addressing him, despite the plurality of her words. Fiyero had been watching Elphaba all night and saw her manner change from drunk and happy to drunk and pissed off. He had his back to the waitress, and her words caught him off guard. He was a tactful man, though, and only nodded to her question. He kept his smile aimed at Elphaba so that when she did look up, she would see that his attention was only for her.

The perturbed waitress continued to pile up her wares. "You haven't eaten much of it, sir. Was there any problem?"

Fiyero knew exactly what she was doing. The girl was even batting her eyelashes at him and flashing a brilliant smile. Nothing, absolutely nothing compared to the magnificence of Elphaba's smile, though. Fiyero saw her roll her eyes and he spoke, knowing the girl wouldn't leave without an answer. "No, no problem. I was just distracted by the beautiful woman sitting opposite me all night. Thank you for asking."

Feeling thoroughly uncomfortable, the waitress tottered back to the kitchen with the theoretical tail between her legs. Elphaba didn't really notice her, as she directed her thankful gaze towards Fiyero and felt a strong shiver sweep over her.

Elphaba thought he had never been so attractive; he was leaning back in his chair with one arm draped over it and the other resting on the table. He was staring at her intensely and Elphaba could have sworn she saw actual smoulders swirling around him. No wonder that girl had taken her swoop at him; if she hadn't been green Elphaba would have done the same thing, though she got to spend the whole night with him in this scenario. Fiyero let her sit under his gaze for a moment before he leaned forward and spoke. "May I have this dance, Fae?"

As if she were under some sort of trance, Elphaba nodded mechanically. Her eyes never left his as they lost themselves in the crowd. Though it was busier at this time of night now, Elphaba only paid enough attention to her surroundings to note that it still didn't surpass the claustrophobia of her first night out.

Fiyero considered his movements to be '_loving'._ He was _lovingly _holding her in his arms as they barely danced. He _lovingly _smiled at her and led her around the floor. Did he even love her? Or was doing something _lovingly _the step before that? _For Oz' sake, Fiyero, you've not even kissed her yet. Let's not jump the giant gun here. _"I think there's something very important that we've forgotten to do." He said. "I mean here we are on our first date and I've had a nickname for you for ages," She smiled at him and he thought it was quite provocative. Fiyero had a shot of courage and spun her around, catching her again firmly when she slammed into his chest. "But you don't have one for me."

She was giggling, high from the alcohol and the spinning. "Fiyero! Don't do that, I can't stand properly because you plied me with wine."

He laughed. "I quite like plying you with wine, Fae." She sighed, no longer feeling bashful at his compliments. To his surprise, she brought the hand that was on his shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling herself closer. "Seems to have a positive effect, though I hope you remember tonight."

"Get over yourself, I'm not _that _drunk. I'm just happy." He nodded, not quite believing her. But she was lucid and she was managing to dance better than all the other women in the room despite her inexperience at the skill. "So, you want a nickname, Fiyero?"

"Yes I do, Fae." They were very close now. He still held her hand, but it was against his chest and level with her cheeks. Very slightly, Fiyero pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You're my hero, Fiyero." She breathed. "My hero." She smiled and looked up at him. "That rhymed, Fiyero! My Hero . . . Fiyero." Elphaba giggled and let her head fall against his chest as she laughed. "You saved me from that son of a bitch in the library and you're my hero."

Fiyero shook his head. "I'm not a hero, Fae." He laughed.

She smiled and put both her hands behind his neck, holding his gaze. "Maybe not . . . but you are _my _hero." Her eyes were distracted for a moment and she wore the focused expression he had noticed she always had when she was thinking. Smiling, she said, "Yero, my hero." He grasped her a little tighter, feeling his heart melt and his patience run out. "What about that for a nickname?" Her smile disappeared when she saw the passion in his eyes. Fiyero stepped a little closer. "Yero, my hero." She whispered.

Fiyero suddenly didn't care about how much effort he had put in to this evening. He didn't care about the way the room had been designed to filter moonlight through the whole building and provide a truly romantic and peaceful atmosphere. He would have made himself bankrupt if it had been what she wanted, but she did not want anything like that. He could feel her pressing her body against his. He felt her hands pull him in and felt his own arms snake around her body and draw her in even more.

The only thing preventing her hands from shaking from the newness of this experience and its precarious outcome was her firm and steady grip of his neck. Elphaba closed her eyes when he leaned towards her and gently touched her lips. She had never been kissed, but her natural response was eager. Elphaba let her fingers play with the locks of hair at the bottom of his neck. She sighed into his kiss, letting her body be wrapped by the strength in his arms.

Elphaba had never felt like this before; that is, she had never felt it to such a degree. It was almost intoxicating. It made her breathing speed up and she panted, knowing Fiyero was doing the same thing. It was a longing for him, desire and lust. Elphaba wondered if she would have a hangover purely from kissing him. Though for the moment they were happy just to be kissed.

Eventually, their kisses became fewer. Fiyero revelled in the climactic joy of kissing her, of the sensation of her lips pressing themselves to his, locking with his. It was glorious. He knew before that he was attracted to her and he knew that he desired her, but he had never felt so in danger of losing control of himself with anyone else. He had to stop. He had to create distance between them. He lifted his head a pressed soft kisses to her nose and her cheeks, feeling the heat of passion on her face and neck.

* * *

_Ooh la flipping la!  
_


	18. Let it Pour

**_Author's Note: _**_As promised, the next installment . . ._

_Enjoy! x_

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero stood grinning at the reception as their coats were returned to them. Both felt giddy from the evening and Elphaba now found herself looking up at Fiyero every time he brushed up against her or spoke at all. She was no longer apprehensive about making eye contact with him because she wasn't afraid to let him know how strong her feelings were and she certainly wasn't afraid to _show _him how strong her feelings were. Fiyero was high from kissing her along with the assurance that she would kiss him again.

Impatient to be alone once more, they eagerly accepted their belongings and bid the staff good night. Fiyero discreetly handed the man a handsome tip before offering his arm to Elphaba and feeling the warmth of her immediate reciprocation. "Sir?" Asked the short but keen boy as they left. Fiyero turned to him, slightly irritated and wondering whether or not to ask for a refund on his tip. "It's looking like rain. You should hurry to shelter."

"Thanks." He replied, as politely as he could, feeling bad for the boy who was probably under pressure to please and provide the best service to the best tippers. Fiyero considered taking Elphaba back there someday. Maybe on their anniversary.

It was cold once they were outside, with a bitter wind biting at their faces as they shivered along the road. "Oz, its _freezing._" Elphaba whispered through clattering teeth. "It's never like this at home."

"Oh? What's it like at home?" He inquired, looking down at her.

She frowned; she was lightly amused at his question. "Do you mean what the weather is like or what's it like in my home?"

He shrugged and tried to pretend he didn't prefer to discover more about the latter. "Take your pick, Fae."

"I don't want to talk about the weather with you. We've known each other for too long to discuss a boring topic like that." He nodded. "But my home . . . there's not much to know that isn't . . . um . . . depressing. I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

Her voice had lost its volume as she spoke and Fiyero detected a timidity in her that set him on edge a little. He stopped them and though it was bitterly cold and they both felt icy drops of water on their heads, Fiyero hands heated her. "Fae, I don't feel sorry for you."

"But you will."

"I won't, I promise."

"You can't promise a thing like that, Yero." She was raising her voice and had stepped away from him but the name told him she wasn't angry. "I know that you'd try."

"I would." Fiyero saw her distress and took full advantage of the developments in their relationship by holding her close and kissing her gently. It paid off as Elphaba brought her hands to his face and smiled. "You know very little about me if you think I would take pity on you, Elphaba Thropp." He kissed her again and wrapped his coat around her as the rain began to fall more noticeably. Elphaba giggled at his protectiveness and swelled with happiness. "I want to know more about you. In fact, I want to know things about you that no one else in the whole of Oz knows about."

"Why?" She whispered into another kiss.

Fiyero found that the words 'I love you' were hot on his lips. They took him by surprise and he wondered if you could even be in love if you weren't loved back. It was too soon, anyway, to say those words; he would frighten her and he couldn't count on his belief in them. He decided in that moment that when he did tell her it would be with confidence that he was head over heels. Annoying little voices kept reminding him that he might already be there.

Elphaba burned to hear him say he loved her. It would the first time she had ever heard it in her life and she yearned for it more than anything. She didn't know if she loved him, but she considered that the very act of thinking if she loved him must be some evidence that those powerful feelings existed.

"I want to see you again. Every day."

She pulled out just a little bit, enough to look him in the eye and smile in surprise. "Really?" She said, more as an exclamation than a question. He nodded and pecked her on the mouth. "So, then we'd go on another date. I mean, more than two?"

He nodded. "Fae," Fiyero mumbled against her mouth, "I think we should actually find somewhere to go, we're getting soaked here."

He released her and they squinted at the deluge of water pouring down on them from the heavens. Damn the bastard porter that had predicted this. It was shockingly heavy, though rain was typical enough for the time of year and it did nothing to diminish the beauty of the place. But Elphaba and Fiyero were almost completely wet through and very uncomfortable. "Sweet Oz, Fiyero. It's over an hour to Crage Hall!" Elphaba had to yell to allow her voice to reach Fiyero's ears over the cacophony caused by the crash of the water on paving, despite the fact that they were still close enough to kiss.

"You'll just have to stay with me then!" He shouted without thinking and then realised he didn't want to take it back.

"What?"

"Well what do you want to do? We can't go back because they'll never let us in like this." Elphaba looked down at their sodden states, her alarm disappearing. "We can't catch a cab because they'll all be gone by the time we reach the centre, and anyway their dress code is almost as bad as the bastards back there." Elphaba smiled, water dripping from her lips as she did. She suddenly panicked that her makeup must be all over her face. _How Galinda of me_. "We can't walk to Crage Hall because we'll both die of either pneumonia or drowning before we reach it." Elphaba shivered and panted from the cold and Fiyero put his arm around her and marched them down the drive. "I just think you should at least stay until I can get Galinda to pick you up in a cab. I didn't mean to be presumptuous."

Elphaba felt awful knowing his offer was all in good intention, at least that's what they both chose to believe. "Yero, I know that. It just took me aback that's all. I guess Galinda's aptitude for the dramatic is wearing off on me." He laughed, picking up their pace and finding her pleasantly equal to his strides. "Or maybe it's just because you set my heart racing."

"Maybe." He replied nonchalantly, making her laugh.

It was only half an hour to the Briscoe Hall and Fiyero's private room. Elphaba had never been so glad to see his building in her whole life, excepting perhaps when she first arrived at Shiz and the grandeur of it all greeted her in the form of the University-gilded train station. But now her wet clothes and hair meant every movement bordered on distressing.

Fiyero held her hand and they squelched together up the varnished stone steps then along a mahogany corridor that was in direct contrast to the painted white wood and oak of Crage Hall. Fiyero turned and opened a door onto a small courtyard covered in vegetation. Elphaba loved to visit Briscoe Hall; its architecture reeked of power even if the residents fell sadly short. The whole place was swallowed up by water, but it was impressive and even as she was led up another few steps she thought it must have been nice to be royalty enough to afford a room off a courtyard.

"For the love of Oz, Fiyero, where is your room?" she argued, not remembering it having been so far away.

"This _is _my bedroom." He quipped, removing her coat. Elphaba looked round and her eyebrows shot up at the luxury of it. She'd never really stopped to notice it before. The first thing she saw was the warmth staving from a fire set back in the wall at the other end of the room. It was surrounded by plush sofas and armchairs that made up a seating area accessed by descending down three shallow and more darkly polished steps. To Elphaba's left was a carpeted staircase leading to a veranda that roofed the seating area. At the top of the stairs was a frosted door that was slightly ajar and allowed a dim glow of light to emerge. The room wasn't too large but enough that Fiyero could have hosted a fair number of guests with ease. The fire had been lit and the lamps turned on in anticipation of his return. No wonder he had such an attitude.

"Wow." She breathed. "I never really noticed it before."

"Probably because the last time you weren't soaked to the bone. Plus it's not that different from Crage Hall. You and Galinda have a lounge, too." He took odd care in placing her coat over a chair near the fire and asked her for her shoes, which he placed next to his on the hearth. Elphaba, though still wet, felt very pampered. "Glad you like it, Fae." He said flippantly, more interested in her. "Come on, you can't stay in those clothes. I'll give you something 'til they dry and Glin can come get you."

Elphaba was surprised how unperturbed she was at Fiyero's suggestion that she change and wear something of his. "Ugh, I hate moving in these." She picked up a corner of her dress and let it fall, a disgusting yet funny slapping noise followed its landing back on her leg. Fiyero smiled and immediately proceeded to pick her up and carry her to his room. "Ah!" She yelled half-heartedly as she guiltily took great pleasure in his actions. "Fiyero!" Elphaba tried to speak, but she laughed too much and could only say his name over and over which caused Fiyero to kiss her playfully and induce more uncharacteristic giggles.

Elphaba eventually gave in and placed several unknowingly seductive kisses on his neck, where beads of cold water trickled from his hair. When they reached his room, he reluctantly placed her down again, though he didn't let her go. Elphaba's kisses had riled him up enough to result in their embrace growing more passionate and lasting for several minutes. Fiyero shivered when he heard Elphaba whimper against his body as he pressed her against the wall.

"Yero . . ." She moaned, gasping and grasping his shirt fiercely, their movements an ardent amalgamation of their own individual fantasies. She breathed, panting, with her forehead on his lips.

Fiyero took a step back from her, allowing Elphaba to put distance between herself and the wall. He wiped drops of rainwater from her nose. "You're all wet." He remarked, bringing her hair forward.

_I certainly am. _"Perhaps you should get those clothes you talked about. I'm freezing and so are you." Elphaba let him kiss her again before he reached behind her and opened a door to retrieve a shirt. She took it and noted that it was big enough for the . Both were worried about what desire might drive them to do if Elphaba was forced to stay the night. Neither wanted to say goodbye to the excitement of their new relationship but equally, they didn't want to say or do something stupid and ruin it. "Here," he whispered kissing her chastely, removing her hand from his and closing it around the material, "go into the bathroom and put this on. I'll change and call Galinda."

Elphaba walked to the bathroom door and peeled the damp garments from her body, hoping they wouldn't be ruined, but too exhilarated from the happy outcome of her date to care much if they were. Though it might turn out to be foolish, Elphaba fervently hoped that there was no chance of her returning to Crage Hall and her lonely bed, void of Fiyero.

In his room, Fiyero had magnificently changed his own clothes and hung them over a rack to dry in front of the fire. He left room for Elphaba's dress. In a moment of almost childish glee, Fiyero leapt onto his bed and dialled the number for their room.

"_Galinda Upland speaking, whom may I ask is calling?" _

Fiyero sighed at her happy tones whose constancy always brought him comfort. "Hey Glin. It's Fiyero."

"_Fiyero? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be out with Elphaba? Oh Sweet Oz, this had better not be a call to tell me you've pissed her off again. I swear I'll kill you I really-"_

"Galinda! You're doing that thing that Elphaba does; let me speak." There was silence. "First of all, everything's fine." He heard her sigh in relief. Just then, Elphaba stepped timidly from the bathroom and Fiyero lost the power of speech; she was wearing his shirt. Just his shirt (from what he could see), and she was smiling bashfully at him and avoiding his eyes, obviously uncomfortable to be so undressed in front of him. Seeing he was on the phone, she dipped back into the room and brought out a dressing gown. She held it up to him and he nodded, telling her to wear it.

Suddenly, through the phone, an irritated voice came bursting out. _"Hello! Fiyero, are you there? I want to speak to Elphaba now. I don't believe you!" _

Elphaba giggled and sat next to Fiyero, towel-drying her hair, and he held the phone in between them. "I'm here Galinda and I'm fine. He hasn't pissed me off."

"_Good. Now why are you calling me from Briscoe Hall?" _

Elphaba frowned, not that Galinda could see her. "My lovely, haven't you looked outside? Can't you hear the rain? We got trapped in it and I'm drying off." They waited for her response and could hear through the phone Galinda walking to the window and drawing back the curtains. It must have been later than they thought. "Galinda? Can you get me a taxi? There aren't any near Briscoe." Hurried little steps moved across a floor.

"_Goodness, what a shower!" _

"More like a storm, I think, Glin." Fiyero interjected, eyeing the rain from his own window and taking Elphaba's hand.

"_You're right. Elphie, I'm sorry, the streets are too flooded and there won't be any cabs about. Even if it wasn't raining I think they all start going in at this hour." _

Elphaba yawned. "What's the time?"

"_Half past midnight." _Came the self-satisfied reply. Galinda was always thrilled when she could respond matter-of-factly, and she loved time.

"The cabs roll back in at just twelve-thirty?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"_I know, it's terrible. But they have social standards and they think students should be in by now or else stay out later bu__t put up with a long walk home. Personally I think they're missing out on a whole load of business. In any case, you'll just have to stay put. Fiyero will sleep on the sofa."_

* * *

_Oh Galinda, what are you like?_


	19. Sleep, or the lack of it

**_Author's Note:_** _I hereby disclaim all characters not originally created by me. Here is chapter 19 for you. I particularly enjoyed writing the second half and I hope you enjoy reading it as much! _

_Enjoy xx  
_

* * *

Elphaba did not want Fiyero to see how uncomfortable she was that there was little chance she would get home. In the back of her mind, she still held onto the hope that Galinda, with her powers of persuasion and parentage, would be able to convince a cab to come to Briscoe Hall. She desperately wanted to beg her best friend to do more for her, but with Fiyero sitting next to her and able to hear every word she knew she was in an impossible position.

Elphaba wondered why she did not want to spend the night with Fiyero. In truth, it was something she would have gladly submitted to and it was not as though she had any preventative religious belief – if anything, she would have slept with someone just to spite abstinence rules. But Fiyero was different. Elphaba's aptitude for magic had always given her sensitivity to the supernatural and unseen and though she had dreams and nightmares like everyone else, she also had visions. The visions that would come upon her – waking or sleeping – would vary in their clarity and subject, but their presence always guaranteed their truthfulness. She felt strongly towards Fiyero and her visions were equally as powerful. She did not trust herself to be alone with him and not give in to desire. Spending the night away from him was, she felt, the only way to prevent them from rushing into a sexual relationship.

"Really, Galinda? There are _no _cabs? None at all? Surely you're over-exaggerating. It wouldn't be unprecedented now, would it? Can't you call someone and use your omniscient influence, dearie?" Elphaba clocked Fiyero's nonchalant expression and breathed more easily. The man was an open book and a terrible liar, at least to her, and she was glad to see him relaxed. "Come on, Lin." She heard sighing on the other line.

"_Alright! Fine, dear me Elphaba you are very lucky you're my best friend or I'd be hanging up on you now. I'll go and get you one myself. I imagine you've had your dress soaked, so I'll bring clothes too and in the meantime seeing as you're on your first date and seeing as you've probably imbibed a large amount of alcohol I am taking it upon myself to ensure Miss Elphaba's reputation remains intact. Along with other things. You are to remain downstairs and companionable. Now, what if there were a fire and someone were to come rushing in and find you in the same room or – Oz forbid – in an embrace that could be misconstrued by some ill-mannered person. What would they think? Well, I'll tell you!"_

Elphaba grabbed the phone from Fiyero. This was ridiculous. "Galinda, I'm sure Fiyero and I are perfectly capable of arranging ourselves, thank you." She fervently wished Galinda would take the hint. Who did she think she was? This was completely inappropriate. Elphaba was grateful to her but sometimes Galinda was incredibly tactless.

"_It's not you I don't trust Elphie, it's loverboy-"_

"Galinda!" Elphaba jumped from the bed and Fiyero had to grab onto the cable before the whole base was snapped and dragged across the floor. "This is not really any of your business. I'm hanging up now. Thank you for your offer; we'll be waiting for you." Fiyero could hear Galinda's squealed protests from the speaker as Elphaba snatched the base from the table and slammed the phone down. She scrutinized the device, daring it to ring again. He was not going to be the first one to speak. He just watched her as she carefully sat down next to him and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry." She said, eventually. "For your phone, if it's broken and for Galinda, if she doesn't apologise herself."

"Can't see her doing that, Fae." He lifted her hand and played with her fingers. "She's . . . she's something else. She'll be sorry, though."

"She's ignorant." She snapped.

He pressed her hand and she looked at him. "You don't mean that. You know she's not being vindictive."

Elphaba blanched. "You can't tell me you're defending her!"

"I don't think there's anything to defend. You get so bothered about everything but this isn't an issue. She's Galinda and she's crazy." He laughed, noticing how Elphaba galled at him. "What she said annoyed you, and all you can do is tell her when she brings your clothes. You don't need to make such a big deal out of it." Elphaba wrenched his hand away and paced in front of him. She certainly looked intimidating when she was angry. Her features were sharp and fixed and shadows only cut lines across her face making her look harder. She was such a striking woman.

"I don't like people interfering in my business. This is private, Fiyero. It's between you and me. I don't want this to be a three-way relationship. And who does she think she is saying those things to you? It's just so inappropriate. I swear, sometimes Galinda doesn't have a clue what's coming out of her mouth. Or at least I hope she doesn't. I don't want to think about how her mind works if she genuinely thought those were good things to say."

She huffed and folded her arms. Fiyero suppressed a laugh and simply emitted a snigger. Her playful little gesture removed any sense of fierceness and now her eyes were big and wondering, like a child's. He stood and took her hands and kissed each one. "You know, in some ways, you and Galinda complement each other very well."

Elphaba sighed. "Oh I know." She said, looking down. "I think I'm spending too much time with her." Fiyero chuckled and brought her face up to kiss her. Elphaba's hands crept up around his neck again, their favourite place, and she melted into him when his own hands snuck around her waist. She loved his hands; they held her so well. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back however, when she felt his tongue open her mouth. She stared at him, a little surprised, but pleasantly so, especially when she saw that he'd turned a deeper shade of red from kissing her. He didn't say anything, but waited a few seconds before he kissed her again.

Elphaba responded, though a little more tentatively now. Fiyero grinned into her reciprocation and kissed her more firmly. Elphaba began to pant for breath and she wondered how much better it could get.

Not that her imagination had to work very hard. As their kisses became more intense, Fiyero grew bolder and his hands travelled down her body, to her thighs, where they stroked up the shirt that sat just below them. "Fiyero," She breathed, continuing to kiss him, but softer and more innocently now. It was a strange reaction she had when he seemed to sense the boundary they were reaching and stopped. Elphaba found his own awareness very attractive and suddenly wanted him to keep going. "I don't want to stop." She admitted, receiving little kisses from him still. _What slaves we are to desire. If I deny reason, I cannot be conquered by it._

Fiyero put a finger to her lips and watched her eyebrow arch towards the heavens. "Oh so sexy." He partly expected her to blush and look away. When Fiyero looked back on the moment he wondered why; Elphaba had such an edge and no matter how well he knew her, she could always turn his world upside down and shock him. She smiled through her heavy black lashes and winked at him. Fiyero struggled not to pounce on her. "I think . . ." he swallowed, making Elphaba's heart leap a little, seeing how _she_ could affect him, "maybe we should go to the bed – I mean the couch! The couch . . . we should go to downstairs to the couch."

* * *

"_Your Ozness, she is an intelligent young thing, but an optimistic one and her faith in you is as passionate as any I have ever seen. She believes as they all do that you have the ability to fix anything and everything. Not that this is not a truism, you understand, but her blind faith could certainly be manipulated and very easily, too!"_

"Madame, I will remind you to treat this young lady with respect. I, too, have come into contact with her ilk and I am aware of real passion when I see it. Her words and actions have spoken louder than any other's and I can sense strength in her that you would be wise to remember. Miss Thropp's talent is very powerful and we should utilise it carefully. And I shall make it clear to you that though she may be optimistic where I am concerned, she is not blind nor is she stupid. Miss Thropp is strongly attached to her causes – as she calls them – and will sway her allegiance if she feels they are threatened."

"_Certainly. Miss Thropp is an exceptional young woman. I will never forget the moment I came to know her abilities. Oscar, I must go. Shiz is still a high priority on my list, and until Miss Thropp proves to be a secure venture for Oz, I must maintain my position as Head Shiztress. A Fine Oz day to you, Oscar."_

The silver-haired old man heard the telephone click and breathed in heavily. He had been unable to do so without some discomfort as of late and there was not a part of him that did not doubt that he should have been hospitalised a long time ago. His disguise, his persona, his alter ego 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' was now a pain in his backside in more ways than one. He had begun to regret the impositions he had made on the Animal community, and his experience of Elphaba's writings placed a deep-rooted feeling of guilt in the back of his mind and he felt nervous at the thought of telling her. He did not think that she would take it well.

With a groan, he lifted himself from the wing-back chair and reluctantly walked away from the blazing warmth of the fire. His private quarters were unseen by all bar three members of staff, and even they had no idea as to his blatant lack of power. Such ignorance always helped him rest at night: if they were so easily fooled here, they were certainly incapable of running Oz. His objectivity and common sense was enough and he knew the values and benefits that could be won by sacrificing the few for the good of the many. It just so happened that the Animals were the few and the humans were the many. Oh well.

The vaulted ceilings of the Emerald City palace seemed to watch him as he walked the Quoxwood floor to his bed and he once again felt the unwanted pang of judgement even as he placated his guilty thoughts with shallow excuses.

The clocks that sat along the mantelpieces, dressers, and on every wall read half past midnight. For a moment, he clipped the radio on and listened absent-mindedly to weather forecasts for the rest of Oz. Miss Elphaba Thropp and her friends would be experiencing the heavy rainstorms unique to Shiz Town while the Emerald City enjoyed the calming autumn winds. He turned to face his room. Empty and bleak, he almost felt lost all alone as he was and kept the radio on for company. He cheered himself slightly with the thought that however lonely he might feel in Oz he was at least housed and clothed and fed. On Earth, wherever it might be in relation, he would have been both lonely and starving.

It took him a good forty-five minutes to undress himself for bed and he was grudgingly reminded that his declining health was why he had enquired to the best schools in Oz for their recommendations for students studying Sorcery. He would not be around for long and he needed an heir, someone who would not need to lie or rely on mechanics to earn the trust of the people of Oz.

Wistfully, he wandered over to his dresser and pulled open his most commonly visited drawer. The files of hundreds of average wand-waving students were crammed inside and filled it. But on top was one marked with the Shiz University logo and bore a bright red 'Urgent' wax seal. He lifted the papers carefully and read over the gathered personal details of 'Thropp comma Elphaba'. His eyes scanned quickly over the information regarding the extent of her heretofore unseen magical talents, which of course had been the original source of his fascination with her.

But it was the final few pages that so interested him now. They would not usually have been contained within such a file, but at his personal request to be made aware of every detail concerning her, Madame Morrible had then sent along an inventory of her belongings that she had made for insurance purposes at the beginning of the semester. At an unremarkable point on this list, there was described a small, cylindrical glass bottle containing emerald green liquid with unknown effects. The description sent his heart racing upon first reading it and he had spent the subsequent days researching Miss Elphaba's family.

His work brought him to the conclusion he had already presupposed. There was no other possible explanation for the possession of that bottle. Returning the file to the drawer, he then made for his bed. As he lay back on his plush and sublimely expensive pillows, he made sure to remove his own small, cylindrical glass bottle containing emerald green liquid from his pocket and placed it under them. He thought with a smile that Miss Thropp would soon know, as he did, the effects of the liquid, and in the very near future he would no longer be lonely.

* * *

_Oooh! What's he gonna do?_


	20. Hope

**_Author's Note: _**_I disclaim. I hope you enjoy this one, bit of a filler but it is incredibly important for setting up the next few chapters. Some important character developments and revelations._

_Enjoy xx_

* * *

Fiyero kept his promise to take Elphaba on more than one date. They explored every inch of Shiz Town from the greasy takeaways on the Hilltown where poverty mixed with violence and Fiyero joked about the benefits of Elphaba having skin that, in his own words, 'scared the shit out of people' (to which Elphaba actually found herself laughing) and ensured they could walk unharmed through the neighbourhood, to the mass-marketed chain stores that prompted Elphaba to fast rather than subject herself to their manufactured food products and led to several lectures aimed at Fiyero and his contribution towards the continuation of such 'disgusting foodstuffs and the promotion of dangerous attitudes'.

Though Fiyero remained on the fence about the Animal banns and was sceptical about the extent to which Elphaba said they had gone, he certainly loved to listen to her talk. Even when she got angry with him – and oh how she did – he relished the moment and found her passion was easily redirected to more amorous pursuits. To his credit, Fiyero often found great interest in questioning her and when he grew frustrated with her answers and began yelling that she was too intense, Elphaba discovered _his _passion could also be led astray.

Elphaba recognised that her life had never been something she was glad to wake up to in the morning, nor had she ever considered it something upon which she wished to reflect. When she did give it a second thought, she suspected that there were many people who treated life as she had and that she was in the fortunate position of having a fantastic career ahead of her and friends who didn't laugh in her face. Galinda said that University was supposed to give them the best days of their lives . . . Elphaba had to concede that she was right, although the statement was hardly original.

"Elphie! Elphie! How are you? I'm good, listen, we haven't been out in a while and Pfannee says that they've introduced moisturiser to the ladies' room at the Hive!" Galinda chattered almost to herself as she flounced down beside Elphaba and Fiyero, whom she noticed quickly stopped holding hands. She rolled her eyes. "Elphaba, why do you _always _do that when people come to sit next to you? There's nothing wrong with holding hands."

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Elphaba glared at the blonde. "None of your damn business, Galinda. And I'm not going to Hive. No!" She pressed, when her deflated friend lifted a finger in the air to rebut. "Galinda, I have no time for people like Pfannee. They are the most irritating girls spouting the most parroted opinions. They have no personality and the only reason they're not spreading rumours about the horrific genetic deficiency that gave me my skin colour is because they wouldn't dare risk their friendship with you. Or Fiyero."

Galinda huffed and began to lay out her various parchments and quills. Elphaba always scoffed at such ridiculously superfluous adornments. "You know, Elphie, maybe if you looked a little bit harder at these girls, you'd see that they're just as nice as me."

"I _have _looked twice and thrice at all those people, Lin. I looked at you twice and I saw how you're not all what you project on the outside. But those girls haven't grown up yet. They don't understand themselves never mind what it means to be a friend. It's a hard thing to do to be forgiving of someone like me, I know, although I do blame them for their ignorance. But I'm not gonna subject myself to it."

"Well fine. But won't you come out with our charmed circle?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes in anticipation of replying in the positive but was saved from voicing it when the lecturer began. "Today I'm going to dedicate the hour to a review of your most recent piece of coursework. We do this every year for every class to give you a chance to improve for your next assignment, which I'm sure you'll be pleased to hear isn't due until after the holidays."

Laughter rippled through the student body at the affirmation that they were free of studying for the next few weeks and the lecturer, satisfied that he had made some sort of connection with his audience and foolishly convinced their attention was now his for the remainder of the class, moved on. Fiyero nudged Elphaba, her pen poised lazily over the paper, not expecting to take many notes that period. "Fae, does he mean the Lurlinemas holidays?"

She turned her head slightly so as to make her look of contempt more effective. "Yes, Fiyero, he is talking about the Lurlinemas holidays. Where have you been whilst it's been snowing here for the last two weeks? And whilst my pretty little blonde has been smothering my room in mass-marketed decorations?"

"Actually, they're far too expensive to be mass-marketed. I'll have you know we have the finest decorations in Oz." Galinda said with a proud sense of accomplishment.

Fiyero chuckled and apologised. "He wouldn't have noticed, Galinda. He's been too busy between my legs."

"Elphaba! Your tongue!" Galinda hissed while Fiyero blushed and saw the opportunity to take her hand again without argument. Oz, he loved her tongue. Fiyero settled back as comfortably as he could in his seat and thanked whatever higher power was responsible for this lecture turning into a slack-off and let-your-mind-wander session. He thought about telling Elphaba, but then he pictured what she'd say when he mentioned 'a higher power' and decided against it.

The lecturer had moved on to comparing the results of this year's class to those of previous years. Fiyero heard Elphaba and Galinda muttering complaints about the relevance of such comparisons to their future grade performance and he felt no qualms about zoning out once more. He thought about the upcoming holiday. He loved Lurlinemas, if anything it was a chance to be treated like a boy again; he'd go home and be with his brothers and sisters and his mother would spoil him while his father took him hunting and game-fighting with the tribe. He couldn't wait.

Elphaba shifted in irritation at something on the slide and she pressed his hand and smiled. He returned it, but his thoughts were suddenly clouded with the reminder that the holidays would mean he would not see either Elphaba or Galinda, and that his borderline emotionally-unstable-at-times girlfriend would have to go back to her home, where she was treated not much better than a fly on the wall. He immediately planned some remedy.

_Dear Mam,_

_Thanks for the underwear ma, but you really don't need to send me any of that stuff because I can buy it here myself. I know you say they don't make it in Shiz like they make it in the Vinkus, but really it's not necessary. I even wash my own clothes sometimes. _

_I'm looking forward to coming home for the holidays and game-hunting for the first time in a while. And I'm glad to come home knowing I'm going back to the same school I left. Been studying really hard, mam. Honestly, it's nothing to do with me. It's my girlfriend. She's friends with Galinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands – she instructed me to add that if I mentioned her, probably in the hopes that you would immediately recognise the name) who is a wonderful girl, too. Crazy, but a good friend. Elphaba Thropp is my girlfriend and Galinda thinks you will have heard of her, too. _

_I only recently realised how close it is to the Lurlinemas Holidays and to be brief, I want to invite Elphaba to Kiamo Ko. And as a surprise for her I want to invite Galinda Upland, too. Please?_

_Fiyero Tiggular. _

With bated breath Fiyero posted his letter to the Vinkus along with heaps of money and every time-saving stamp inked onto the envelope in the hopes that it would reach his home at the earliest possible moment, ensuring he received a reply in a similar time frame. He was still undecided as to whether or not this was to be a surprise for Elphaba; he had surprised her before a few times and each had been well met. Once, on a day when they had planned to venture as far a field from Shiz as possible on foot and it had rained steadily, Fiyero had skipped class and met a decidedly pissed off Elphaba whose heart he then made melt when he brought her into his room and she laid her eyes on an indoor picnic he had set out on the floor of his sitting room. A few other times he had bought her rare books he knew she wanted, though that had backfired on him slightly, because she then spent the following few days relating to him the contents of each one. Not that he did not enjoy watching her passion for anything, he would just rather it was directed toward him.

He was therefore assured that she at least enjoyed the thought process connected with surprises. But this surprise was on a much grander scale and he was not entirely comfortable with keeping it from someone to whom he was so close.

"If you ask me, and you do, seeing as we are sitting here in a restaurant in which our dear Elphie would never dare to set foot, the only issue is whether or not she would be _permitted_ to go to Kiamo Ko." Galinda chirruped from her seat where she thumbed a tassel on her purse, inevitably bringing about its eventual replacement with a purse of higher quality and durability for her nervous ticks.

Fiyero nodded and thumbed his own belongings; he was really nervous about this. Not only the reception of his gesture but the gesture itself. How fast was he falling for this girl? He had never before invited a female to his home and shown her off, but he was fervently proud of Elphaba and proud of his feelings for her. He knew in himself that he felt comfortable with this level of commitment to her. What bothered him was that he was unsure of her commitment to him. "Galinda, do you think she'll even like it?"

The blonde princess snapped up her eyes from her tea cup. "Why, Fiyero. Do you doubt yourself?" She asked curiously. "Of course she'll like it! You'll show up at her house all handsome and charm the pants off her father. You'll whisk her away to the Vinkus and she'll be eternally grateful."

Fiyero sighed in frustration and slammed his hand on the table. The silverware clinked and suddenly the clientele became their audince. "No, Galinda, that's _your _fantasy!" He said, raising his voice and staring her down.

Galinda returned his stare with equal fervour, but his words began to have another meaning and her expression softened into one of sadness. "Yes, you're right. That is my fantasy. I long to be swept off my feet and to be fallen madly in love with because I am a girl and that's what many of us wish. Perhaps you have forgotten that it was my wish to be swept off my feet by you and I would ask you to remember that." Fiyero avoided her powerful gaze and trained his eyes on his trousers. "You seem to make the same mistake as many in assuming that Elphaba's aesthetic differences make her different to most other girls and especially to me. Well, I have news for you. She _wants _to be the same in some respects. She may not admit it, and it may not be apparent in her behaviour or attitude, but if you were to offer her the chance of being . . . normal . . . whatsoever that may be . . . I bet you she would grab it."

Though it made him uncomfortable that his girlfriend would so easily alter herself, Fiyero agreed with Galinda. Apology was written on his face for the insensitive wording of his comment. One of them did not think a spoken apology was necessary and the other did not expect an apology at all, in any form. "So it's settled then that this is not an impossible hope." Galinda sipped her tea self-consciously, assuring herself with darting glances that no other patron in the establishment had noticed their tiff. "I'll keep it from her. I'll show up after the holiday itself and ask permission for her to stay with me for the rest of the holiday."

"Sounds wonderful for her."

He nodded. "But Galinda, I have another part I wish _you _to play."

* * *

In the week prior to the break up for the Lurlinemas celebration, when students including Elphaba were packing and Fiyero was growing increasingly nervous, a reply arrived from the Vinkus.

_My dear son,_

_I must say your father and I have never been quite so surprised at one of your letters before. I shall elaborate._

_At your request, I will desist from sending you underwear but you are of course aware that I only look out for your comfort. I am trying to ensure that you want for nothing so that you might be more inclined to focus on your studies. As I sincerely hope you are well aware, your recent performance at the Universities to which we have sent you have sorely disappointed us. I must admit, however, I was suspicious of your sudden increase in academic achievement and we were both intensely curious as to the source of such progress. Naturally, I expected an explanation in your letter, but not the one I was given. _

_A girl, Fiyero? I have never known you to give a flying monkey what any girl thinks of you beyond your attire and your pocketbook, and yet I am now to understand that Miss Thropp has influenced you to such an extent that you are well on your way to gaining marks in the top percentile? University certainly changes us. As it happens, I do know both of the families to whom these young women you mentioned belong. Miss Upland, of course, her mother and father are from Gillikin and well-respected. Miss Thropp, I knew her mother. A remarkable woman with a remarkable daughter from what I hear, though her father is a religious extremist - to put it bluntly - and many people spoke of the consequences his attitude might have on the girls. It seems that for his eldest at least they have not been too damaging; she certainly has excellent taste in men!_

_I am intrigued beyond belief to meet these people that have so altered my son. Of course they may stay; I imagine this to be one of the best holidays we have ever enjoyed!_

_All our love Fiyero, your mother._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. A review or two wouldn't go amiss! x_


	21. Goodbye, Hello

_**Author's Note:** I disclaim. So sorry for tardiness, but I am moving closer towards my university exams this week and next so updates may be a little slow. However, as of 13th May they are all over and I am utterly yours! Enjoy this, I am trying to get the action moving! _

_Also, I went to see Wicked in London last wednesday. Needless to say it was phenomenal, despite seeing the Glinda understudy and not Louise Dearman. Though this was made up by the fact that she and Rachel Tucker were on the Alan Titchmarsh show yesterday afternoon! Anyone watch it? _

_Enjoy xx  
_

* * *

"I bought the plain kind precisely to encourage your writing to me, Elphie." Galinda said quietly, more so than she ever had before. It was quite plain to Elphaba that there was sadness in her voice. She was waiting for the tears, but they would never show themselves before her and Elphaba was grateful. "I want to hear absolutely everything that happens to you between now and when we meet again. I mean everything-"

"Oh for Oz' sake, Galinda, I know what you mean." Elphaba tucked the finely wrapped paper in her bag. "I'll miss you, dearie." And to her blonde friend's utter shock, green arms folded her in a hug and she heard the same words whispered again for her own ears, which took her smile from her face. Fiyero watched the scene with mild irritation; Elphaba had not shown any outward sign of anxiety at her leaving, and yet when they were alone she would pull him just a little bit closer. He wished she would communicate more of those feelings and less of the political ones. It frightened him because her words and political tendancies felt a little bit dangerous. Elphaba knew this and she shouted about them all the louder.

Elphaba had never quite felt the feeling of reciprocation from a friend, but Galinda's fierce return of her embrace cemented it. "I'll miss you, too. You're my best friend, you know. My only true friend." Galinda sighed, pushing back tears. _A lady never cries in public, Galinda. What would your mother think? _"Oh Goodness," she said, storming towards an errant porter whose clumsiness would have her tossing and turning for nights on end, "young man! Yes, you there! What are doing with those cases? They are very precious to my sister here . . ."

"Precious?" Fiyero whispered into her ear.

Elphaba spun round and stepped towards him a little. "Did you hear what she called me? Silly thing."

Fiyero let his hands ghost over her arms and settle on her back. "You love it." And they kissed. "You're not stopping me." He murmured, when he pulled her closer and felt the tight warmth of her hands on his neck. She shook her head. "Why not? I thought you hated public displays of affection."

"The public can bite me." She hissed, and touched his lips again. "I won't see you for three weeks, Yero. I don't pretend to like it. I don't pretend that I won't miss you."

"You know, Galinda's writing rule applies to me, too. I want enough letters from you to fill anthologies." She laughed and they parted at the sound of the whistle. "Goodbye, then."

Elphaba did not respond, but turned to receive another hug from Galinda, who passed her bag over and left the porter looking entirely helpless. "Bye Elphie." Her voice shook a little, so Elphaba only smiled in return and Galinda retreated.

"You know she's going to cry once the train has pulled away." Fiyero nodded, his neck craning upwards to look at her from the compartment window. "She thinks crying in public is weak and common." Fiyero nodded again. "So I brought her handkerchiefs." He smirked at her foresightedness and tucked the rose-tinted fine combed-cotton squares into his jacket. "She'll need them."

"I'll need them."

"Oh shut up. You don't cry, Yero."

"Neither do you, but everyone has their moments."

"The only time I cried in front of you was when we fought in the library."

"For which I apologised." She smiled and bent down to kiss him. Fiyero watched her put away her travel case and loosed the curtain ties on the foyer windows. She was meticulous about privacy. She was beautiful. Suddenly, the week they would be apart before he came to get her was not short enough. "I love you, Fae." Elphaba blanched and stared at him and watched panic flash over his face. "I-I mean it."

"No, you don't." She said, dully. Unimpressed, and almost angry. "Don't you dare say that unless you mean it."

He grabbed her hand. "I do mean it!"

"Don't lie to me! You're so bad at it, Fiyero." He sighed, and the whistle blew again.

Elphaba ran her finger through his hair, tucking an errant curl away. "It just felt right, at the time. It felt right. It . . . feels right." She watched him and smiled, though it was not entirely genuine and Fiyero could see he had hurt her somehow. But the final whistle blew and the train pulled out and Fiyero was forced to step back from the door. The entire platform was filled with grey smoke and in a few seconds neither Galinda nor Fiyero could see her. They heard the heavy screeches of the metal and the loud calls of the signalmen. When the smoke cleared, the track was empty and there was a more than usually empty sense of sadness.

"Wow." Fiyero said into the space. "That was so much less successful than I had planned." He ruffed his hair and sighed. "Galinda, do you think-" He turned and stopped when he saw Galinda, her hands over her mouth and tears coursing over them. "Oh now, come on." He said, putting his arms around her. "Don't use your hands; don't you know how common that is?" She spluttered what Fiyero assumed must have been a laugh and he reached into his pocket and retrieved the handkerchiefs. "Here."

Galinda took them with a shaking hand. "Oh . . . oh . . . Elphie!" She cried, and buried her head into Fiyero's shirt.

* * *

Nest Hardings had not changed a bit. The sky was cloudy and dull and the Thropp estate still failed in its pretentions to grandeur, at least in Elphaba's opinion. She decided against hailing a cab and opted to walk with her baggage that had multiplied to two suitcases and a satchel for the short distance to her home. Elphaba was not entirely sure Nest Hardings was her home. It certainly did not have any kind of sentimental value for her, excepting the presence of her family, but they had moved around so much when she was little that the connection of place to home meant very little. Galinda told her that home was where your heart lay. Elphaba chose not to think about where her heart lay.

She approached the gilded iron gate and walked through the courtyard where the paving was frosted with ice and she trod carefully to avoid slipping. She was not given to such stupid displays of human frailty, but she always tried to maintain her dignity here, where they were most likely to treat her as a child and ignore her.

"Fabala?"

"Yes, Papa, I'm here." She replied, with the politeness of a child, despite herself. The tall and balding middle-aged man swept over the remaining distance from the door with an unparalleled and new enthusiasm. He had never before reacted so positively to her presence but Elphaba reasoned that he had never gone so long without her and perhaps in some way he missed her.

His own shock at this affectionate display was apparent on his face when he reached her. His outstretched arms indicated that he had meant to embrace her, but he faltered and only took her cases. The need in her eyes frightened him. "Welcome Home, my dear." Elphaba smiled and followed him into the house.

In the evening when she had unpacked and been left to reacquaint herself with her room and the house and she had kissed Nanny and repeated blandly to the house staff that her life at Shiz was good they sat at the table and ate. Nanny joined them as she was almost a mother to little Nessarose now, whom Elphaba thought bloomed a little in a way Galinda would find remarkable. In the few words they had exchanged so far, Elphaba noted that her younger sister was as religiously fanatical and unpleasant as she had thought.

"Fabala," Nessa began, using the family honorific, "have you made friends at Shiz? Or have your cruel words scared them off? You have a penchant for such things."

"Cruel? I'm hardly cruel. But I have made friends. Two very good friends in particular." She said with a sense of pride she was not expecting. "Nanny will have to remind me to write to them. I promised them, but I pay no mind to my memory much."

Nanny started. "And your sharp little brain thinks senile old Nanny can hold such things to herself, does it? You listen, Fabala, you have grown up like your mother and inherited her high-minded ways to boot. Remember yourself."

"Is no one glad at my homecoming? What a shock. I am nothing like my mother."

"You are." Her father said, almost happily.

Elphaba pinched her skin between her fingers. "And my mother was pearly-skinned, just like me? Yes, oh yes, we definitely share the same whiteness in our faces. I have had people stop me on the street at Shiz to comment on my maternal parentage."

"Enough. Fabala, now that _is _cruel." Nessa said with her faux quiet authority.

"You are my younger sister, Nessie. Don't dare to tell me what to say or not say. I have no patience for your acquired influence. You have none with me, so don't try it whist I am pushing you around all Lurlinemas. You will look ridiculous."

"I am with my green sister. How else would I expect to look?"

Elphaba winced at the reference. Nanny made some unattended comment about her own relief at not pushing a youth here and there while their Father seemed to remember how he had always acted with Elphaba and the momentary welcome disappeared.

On Lurlinemas Day, Elphaba waited in her room, circuiting the hallway until her father and sister left for the services. As they paraded themselves in front of the Unknown God, she wrapped herself up in a heavy coat and boots and left the house herself. She liked the bite of the wind chill on her nose and the crunch of the frozen leaves and twigs beneath her feet as she neared her destination. The air was desperately cold, and she thought that she could have ridden in the carriage with her father, but she had no mind for debates with them and could not have brought herself even to ask.

Elphaba heard the moan of the hymns and chants from the hall and joked that she may be warmer than them, but then they were convinced their behaviour was damning them to hell, so they deserved to be cold.

Walking past the doors of the building she pulled the collar further up to hide herself. She felt self-conscious. However much confidence she had in Shiz, these were the people that were not even frightened of her. They saw her as an attraction and an example of cursedness and viewed her as no more than what was skin-deep. Some, she recalled, wanted to touch her like a relic of some obscure saint, and some wanted to drown her in blessed water. They were idiots, and they were her worst enemies. The memories made her feel small and utterly terrified, so she put them away and pretended that she had her magic with which to defend herself.

Elphaba had to walk past tall shrubberies and grasses to reach her destination. Comfortingly hidden, but lovingly maintained, her mother's grave was a surprisingly wonderful sight. She had never visited it since they day they laid the body there and yet she knew the way. Whether out of her gift or some memory she had tucked away, it was unclear, but Elphaba rested against a tree that faced it and smiled as though Melena were before her.

"It is not an insult to you, mother, that I don't cry at this reunion. I don't cry. I never did . . . but you knew that." Elphaba paused, not sure of her purpose now that she was here. Not even sure she had one to begin with. "I do not believe in an afterlife. I do not believe in much, especially myself, and so I don't kid myself into thinking that you are watching over me." She sighed. "But I should like to think so." Elphaba thumbed a dewy leaf and waited, letting the silence talk.

"I haven't told Father about Fiyero. I want to. I miss him more than I thought I would, and Galinda. I have never had friends before that weren't thrust onto me by some sense of familial ambivalence and I appreciate them. I suppose I would like to know . . . mother . . . if I ever had love that wasn't forced. Did you love me? Did you care for me? Father thinks I am cruel and my very presence irritates him. Nessa thinks the same, but I am insolent to her and she assumes I shall burn in hell. I don't care, you see, about their approval, because they never really loved me . . . as I suppose a daughter and a sister should be loved."

"But we never loved as anyone should. Nothing we did was ever done as others did it. And I guess for that I am grateful. I would rather be different. Sometimes. Fiyero and Galinda have shown me love like I've never known it and my heart breaks, because I wish we _had, _at least in that respect, behaved as everyone else."

"I can rule out my father and my sister as people who loved me unconditionally. Not you, Mama. I want to know if you ever looked at me with love."

* * *

_Heartbreaking hope for Elphie! x_


	22. Miss Elphaba Thropp of Colwen Grounds

_**Author's Note: **I apologise for the lack of updates, but they have now finished because my exams are over! Thank whoever you want for that (I'm thanking myself!), but it should now be ever wednesday or more because I have very little else to do. _

_This chapter is partly filler but there are some important things there nevetheless and I do actually quite like this one! I hope to upload the next one in the following few days so keep a look-out._

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

It was cosy in the Vinkus for Lurlinemas . . . and loud! Fiyero had forgotten how mad the house became when the holidays descended on the family and everyone returned home. His mother coddled them all from her eldest to youngest and their father struggled not to be similarly sentimental. Fiyero's favourite moment was when his older brother joined them and they went game-hunting with the tribe. Evard was almost thirty and his younger brother's hero, though no one would ever have voiced such a thing, male bravado being what it is. He spent the majority of the year with the various tribes that made up the Vinkus People as part of his study in preparation for his ascension to his father's throne. Evard had two postgraduate degrees from Shiz University and the University of Emerald City in Economics and Politics respectively and was an excellent social climber. Elphaba had noted almost immediately that Fiyero held his brother in high esteem, and he was itching to introduce them.

Evard and Fiyero were the pride of their tribe. The latter glad that many of them brushed aside his social tendencies and his inability to hold any academic place. Their younger siblings were the pride of their parents, and kept them on their toes. Sacho was their ten year old boy; cute as a button and sweet as sugar. He reminded Fiyero of a male Galinda in some respects. When Nellary was born three years following and then Aure when her elder sister was five, the King and Queen of the Vinkus began to draw the parenting line. With three boys and two daughters, their legacy seemed perfect. Then ten months ago, Nanda gave birth to their youngest boy yet, Kip.

A large family, but he would not have it any other way.

"Good to have you home, son. You and your fantastically improving grades." Minas chortled as only a well set middle-aged man could and smacked Fiyero's shoulder.

"Grades are supplementary at Lurlinemas, Pap! We want to know about Elphaba . . ." Evard winked at his father and nudged his brother. "Tell us!" He urged. Nanda suddenly swept into the room with the baby and demanded they not speak about Elphaba until she was there. "You see, Fiyero? She has been the main topic of conversation since you sent that letter! What's she like?"

"She's great." He said simply, thoroughly disappointing everyone in the room. "Alright, alright! She is brilliant, she's smart . . . insanely intelligent and aware and she's being coveted by The Wizard of Oz."

Nanda's eyebrows hit the ceiling. "Sweetness really?"

"Well, it's not surprising that it took such a woman to turn his head as well as his heart, eh?" Evard laughed and swung little Aure into his arms, her sister jumping up next to her mother to watch the baby. "Eh, Aure, Nellary, what has Elphaba done to our brother?"

"Gabb-ed his ha-art!" Aure chimed.

Nellary twisted her face. "Speak properly, Aure! She's grabbed his heart! Except I think it's that she's actually very carefully holding his heart and taking care of it, right, Fiyero? Otherwise it wouldn't be nice to be in love!"

Minas eyed his son. "You're in love?"

Eyes were bearing down upon Fiyero as he recalled the last moment he and Elphaba had shared. She was right at the time; he had not thought properly about what he was saying. Nevertheless, his instinct had been right and he stood by it. He had already decided to tell her so, and wondered why it had taken him so long to come to such a conclusion. He nodded in no particularly direction. "Course."

Nanda listened to the words of congratulations from her family and laughed along with Evard's teasing. But she had known. From the first mention of Elphaba in his letters, she had known.

Galinda simply adored the holiday season in Gillikin. The Pertha Hills were blanketed in the softest and whitest snows and her home was divinely adorned with exquisite ornaments. Much like her suite at Shiz. Granted, she allowed herself to cry into her mother's shoulder for the first two nights after she explained her ending her relationship with Fiyero. Margolette Upland was a fair woman, and though she did not tolerate her daughter's original treatment of Miss Thropp, she commended her allowing her best friend to be with the man she loved.

"Let by gones be by gones now, Galinda, my love. I am very proud of you and I want to see you smile for the remainder of this holiday!"

Surrounded by her older cousins and Aunts and Uncles and soon Galinda found herself easily distracted. She happily wallowed in the bosom of her family and noted religiously everytime Elphaba sent a word or two of her time in Colwen Grounds. She scheduled society parties and shopping sprees and thoroughly soaked up all that Gillikin had to offer, carefully marking off the days until she could see Elphaba again. She spent less time with her sharp and silly society girls, noticing how little pleasure she could now derive from their company. She recognised that in order to enjoy herself in such situations she was required to change her mindset, something she was incredibly reluctant to do. Galinda began to hate that she would so severely judge others and she criticised herself for being without the courage to remain true to her newly developed maturity. She figured a few more months with Elphaba would ensure her loyalty to goodness. Though she aimed to be slightly less cruel in her assessment of others, for she saw that Elphaba could certainly be - perhaps not cruel - but certainly tactless and inappropriate in her openly expressed judgements. That was where her breeding proved itself.

Elphaba wallowed in self-pity during the Lurlinemas celebrations - if one could call them that. Nessarose and her father wholly disapproved of the rejoicifying hymns and drunken crowds of the tiktok religion. They promoted the solemn kyries of the church of the Unnamed God and set to heavy prayers and quiet reflection, although Frexspar Thropp adopted his violently aggressive method of preaching, as he always did, in order to convert the unconverted and reassure the believers. It disturbed her deeply and she holed herself away with manuscripts and any kind of empirical object that could occupy her mind for hours on end and ensure she would not have to insult her family by appearing before them. Though perhaps this final thought was too cruel, she corrected herself.

Nevertheless, Elphaba did hide away and one morning roughly seven days after her uneventful and unprosperous visit to her mother's graveside, she was sat razor-like in a crawl space in the attic with some manifesto or other. She read the words like poetry and allowed herself to forget their meaning and purpose. It soothed her somewhat. She had bundled a thick woollen cape around her body that buried her nicely and cut off the biting cold. Importantly, it also afforded her an uninterrupted view of the drive, the courtyard and the porch.

At the train station, Fiyero stepped onto the platform, attracting sideways glances and winks from women who must have recognised him from some spread or other. He smiled kindly and walked past the women who tried to catch his eye, not noticing anything about them.

"Master Tiggular!"

Fiyero stopped at the shrill voice, but upon recognising the throat to whom it belonged, immediately wished he had ignored it. Turning, he took in the grandoise figure of Madame Morrible. She was as fish-like and unpleasant as ever. And yet, her presence here utterly intriuged him; there was only one student in such a region who would bring Morrible careening from Shiz.

"Madame? What a surprise."

"I might say the same. I never expected to meet a familiar face here, excepting perhaps those whom I have come expressly to see."

"And whom have you come expressly to see?" He replied, with only a little curiosity and an irritation that was approaching like the nine o'clock train from the Emerald City.

"I might ask the same." Fiyero rolled his eyes and looked as though he were to move off, bored with her. There were no sense of authority from Morrible in this setting; Fiyero felt it was Elphaba's place when he had arrived. The air seemed filled with her descriptions and he could immediately understand why she had been so eager to leave and so reluctant to return. The people there seemed thick and judgemental and projected an impression of their own superiority in comparison. Of course, Fiyero did not feel inferior to them (perhaps because he was a prince) but he could almost feel the frown that would fall over his girlfriend's face as a result of the years of ignorance that produced the wariness of her beautiful skin. Morrible quickly carped about her purpose, bringing Fiyero's curiosity to the fore. "I am here to see Miss Thropp." She reached into a pocket tucked away in the extravagent folds of her broccaded skirt. "I am here on the business of the Emerald City. The Wizard of Oz sent me."

"What?"

Elphaba had let her mind wander. Her head lay back on the upturned collar of the blanket where it functioned as a rough pillow and she thought about Fiyero. Stupidly grinning like a girl, she thought about kissing him. She thought about how wonderfully sinful it would be have him under the blanket with her. She imagined his roaming hands and roaming tongue. She fervantly wished he was here. Actually, she wished she was there, wherever he was.

At the sound of clicking and padding from the courtyard below she screwed her eyes shut. _Oh let it be my imagination. Let them not be home_. In her mind's eye she matched the sounds with Nessa's flailing skirts being tossed in all directions by her precious little feet and her father waving his arms as though the motion would swing wide the doors removing the required efforts of pulling. Elphaba quickly stopped herself. She listened carefully to the sounds travelling up to her hidden place. There were _two people walking_ on the stones and no wheels. Had her father ever returned before without Nessa for some reason or other, Elphaba would have chalked it up to this: _he must have brought a friend, despite his having no friends_. The settled and painful familiarity of her life allowed her to quickly surmise that it was not, in fact, her father or her sister. She was the only family member in the house.

Suddenly filled with a strange sense of ownership and pride, she scrambled out of her seat, her sharp bones almost ricocheting off every wall, and swung herself round the banisters and turns until she reached the front door. The bell had not yet been rung and she could not discern the faces of the figures who would experience, first hand, her ability to perfectly represent her family. She thought Galinda would be proud, too.

The bell clanged, and she hesitated a second or two before lifting her hand to the knob. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have prepared her for what she was about to see. The door swung open. Fiyero saw a romantic impression of the draught from the door blowing ribbons of hair from Elphaba's face and the shadows of the evening accenting the blush that rapidly took hold of her face. Her eyes entirely fixed on him, her mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

"I don't believe it." She had wanted him next to her earlier, but it was the first time she had allowed herself to think much about him. Now that he was standing before her it occured to her just how much she craved him. Yet in the corner of her eye she spyed the barely towering figure of Horrible Morrible. Fiyero had never quite seen as resentful a look from Elphaba as the one she now directed at the old croak. It was fleeting, however, as she recognised that the woman's purpose in Colwen Grounds must have something to do with her and she remembered her resolution to represent her family well. It was hard to achieve the latter, however, especially when Fiyero stepped in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Still stunned from his appearance, her eyes followed him. What Fiyero saw there frightened him in the scale and depth of its need.

Swallowing and turning her head in a trancelike daze to Morrible, Elphaba smiled softly - more softly than the headshiztress had ever seen from the girl - and invited her in. Like the perfect hostess, she led them through to a lounge area where uniformed couches faced one another framed by dark oak tables and wingback chairs. The room was longer than it was wider and the wall that faced them as they entered was panelled with glass. Fiyero couldn't tell if every panel opened, but two were swung wide and let the still evening air waft in. At either end of the room on the shorter walls were stone hearths and heavy dusty bookcases. There was no doubt that Elphaba had read them all; her Father probably none.

She rang for tea and hoped Nanny wouldn't burst in on them. "I will be candid, for I am utterly confused. What are you two doing here at the same time?"

"My _dear,_" Morrible simpered, "It was _entirely_coincidental, of course. We happened upon one another at the station. We are here on entirely seperate business." Elphaba winced at her words; the sugary sweetness of them mixing disonantly with the underlying yet mysteriously unidentifiable evil in her personality. "I do not have long, Miss Thropp. I came to give you this." And she produced a green envelope. An emerald green envelope. Fiyero had seen it and guessed both the contents and the sender immediately. He saw in Elphaba's eyes that the same conclusions had been drawn. "For you. From the Wizard."

"The Wizard? For me." She echoed, taking the papers firmly in her hand. Suddenly, she seemed to come to and tore open the seal devouring the words with the ferocity of an animal on its prey.

_Miss Elphaba Thropp of Colwen Grounds,_it began . . .

* * *

_No points for guessing what the letter contains! Please take the time to review if you can!_ _I'll see you in the Vinkus!_


	23. The Longest Goodbye

_**Author's Note: **Sorry this one wasn't earlier! I had a busier time this weekend than I thought I would! Who knew being free of exams and lectures and tutorials was so time-consuming? Thank you so much for your reviews; they are very greatly appreciated and I think of them all when I'm writing. Bit of Fiyeraba fluff at the end for you and very important Thropp-family issues throughout the rest. _

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

"You want to leave us?" Frexspar Thropp inquired incredulously, his brow furrowing deeply and accentuating the thick wrinkles that had become more embedded in his high forehead with each passing year. Elphaba had noticed they frequented his face more often when she was the subject of his attention. He had looked imposing to her when he flew in, cloaks lifted into the air by the draught of the doors, with a maniacal look on his face and a thousand burning questions regarding the man embracing his eldest daughter. To Fiyero, however, he looked almost ridiculous. Having listened to the green girl's stories - the very few times she spoke a word about him - he knew that the man's treatment of her was lacking to say the least and that he barely seemed to view her as a human, let alone his own daughter.

What made it worse as they were discovered was that Elphaba's passion and fire seemed to be doused as though she were drenched with a bucket of ice water like a Cat too close to the pantry. She stepped back from her father, eyes down, cheeks red. She had never before been ashamed to be found in his arms. It angered Fiyero greatly that a man who treated her with so little respect could weild so much control over Elphaba (though he doubted such power was ever physically abused; he had never seen any scars or bruises on her).

Elphaba had utterly forgotton where they were when she let Fiyero kiss her; she had remained in a trance of sorts when Morrible had given her the letter from The Wizard and he had conducted the rest of the meeting until the old bag left. Apparantly, she had been satisfied with Elphaba's response. She had smiled, and shook hands and thanked her for her journey. The next thing she was aware of was a sense of satisfaction, of pleasure, when she could finally put her arms around him. She whispered "I missed you" and he kissed her. Fortunately, despite her embarrassment when her father walked in on them, Fiyero's pride of person meant that he took on the task of explaining who he was, requiring only an occasional word of confirmation from her. His brow, now furrowed, had hit the roof when she told him about the Wizard's invitation to the Emerald City Palace.

"I don't _want _to leave you, Papa. I've been asked to meet _The Wizard of Oz." _She hissed, in her way, and Fiyero felt her grip his hand behind his back. The bristles on her neck rose. "And you thought I would only ever want to live here? You thought I would only ever want to take care of my sister? Did you?" She barked. Frex's frown began to look more solemn; he had not intended to communicate anything of the sort. "You are so shcoked that I could ever have a life that didn't revolve around you - or _this_." And she gestured widly to her surroundings.

"You're ungrateful." He said, his soft voice providing a stark contrast to her booming one. "You don't understant what I mean; you never have."

"Ungrateful? I have taken care of Nessa every day of my life. I have put her and you before everything else and I have taken every opportunity to put to good use the chance you gave me when you sent me to Shiz. Yet I have had nothing that a normal person should have. And now that I could do something to effect some change beyond what that brat has for dinner you have the gall to act as though you're hurt? You?"

Frex grew pink, then red. He lost his temper. He lost track of reality and the point he had been trying to make. "Perhaps I would have treated you normally had you earned that right! You have never been normal in your entire life. What kind of daughter speaks so harshly to her parents?"

"I don't have parents, all I have is you!"

"And whose fault is that?" Elphaba tried to speak but her shock made her catch her breath and she hesitated. She felt as though she had almost swallowed her tongue and it made her eyes water. She directed her gaze towards the floor, spluttering and coughing. Fiyero's eyes widened in panic, thinking she was crying and he sat down next to her. Frex calmed down as he watched them; the boy poured her tea and lifted it to her lips. He held her hand. He even kissed it. He asked repeatedly after her and ignored everyone else in the room. It had never occured to Frex to give Elphaba a drink when she was coughing. He had never thought to cuddle her because she had seemed not to want it. Like a house tumbling on his head from the sky, it hit him that perhaps she had been forced to dislike his touch, because he never gave it. Behind Elphaba sat a scratched and dog-eared photograph of Melena on the mantlepiece. Her mother had passed on to Elphaba her distinctive face and her fierceness. Frex felt ashamed; she would have hit him for his treatment of Elphaba. Melena had loved her.

"Perhaps you should leave her alone . . . sir." Fiyero added as an afterthought of being in another man's house. Elphaba had not been crying, but she may as well have and he would not have blamed her.

Frexspar felt that he should leave, too. But he could not let his courage die; he wanted to mend things. Somehow. "Elphaba," he began, in a tone he had never used with her. Only Nessarose was fortunate enought to be the beneficiary of that demeanour. "I'm sorry."

Elphaba looked at him; he seemed genuine. "What are you sorry for? And what are you going to do now? Or tomorrow? Or the next day?"

He breathed deeply, knowing not to respond to Elphaba with anything other than a thoughtful tongue if one wanted to retain her interest. Or her respect. Perhaps even her love. "I am sorry for not treating you as your mother did. As she would have me do. With love. With great love."

Elphaba's eyes smiled at him before her mouth did. "She loved me?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Frex nodded sadly; hadn't she known that? Silence fell. Elphaba looked everywhere but at Frex. "It's not my fault."

"What?" Frex replied, delicately.

"Mother. And Nessa. And me. I never _chose _to be this way. I never wanted this."

Frex did not respond. Elphaba waited. Fiyero waited. He said nothing and he barely moved. At length, Fiyero took the tea from Elphaba and gave her his own letter. She read it with a smile, more solemn under the circumstances, but a smile nonetheless. She was happy to be invited and had never wanted to visit so much as at that moment. But Frex only granted her a "yes" when she asked if she could, indeed, leave them. Fiyero's worries about justifying the trip so soon after Lurlinemas were dismissed, but he would rather take that challenge than have a silent, sad Elphaba. He hoped the knowledge that her mother had cared for her would be comfort eventually. Frex was a bad father, but he was not, all in all, a bad man. Elphaba saw that, too.

Frex did not.

* * *

"He's lying to me." Elphaba whispered as she flipped open a suitcade and carelessly threw frocks into them. Fiyero picked up each one and folded them. "It always hurt me how much I disappointed her. I would love to think she loved me like that, and maybe for a few moments she did. But I know . . . I know what I meant to her. He deludes himself." She unfastened a reticule Fiyero recognised from Shiz and remembered that it had been a gift from Galinda. Elphaba refused to accept anything new, so she gave her an old one. Elphaba loved it. She left the room for a moment and returned with soaps, oils and brushes; her little cosmetic kit.

Fiyero wished he could have said something to counter what Elphaba thought about her mother, but the truth was he had no proof or experience of either her or Frexspar. He could not refute that Melena had not loved her and back it up with an example of how much she cared. His only argument centred around the reasoning that every mother loved her child. He now saw that it was more like 'every mother _should _love her child.' "Your father doesn't seem to know the time of day anymore. I wouldn't take his word either way." She humphed. "Ask Nanny."

"Nanny?" She asked, shocked. "Nanny's senile."

"Nanny is _not!_" The old biddy muttered as she shuffled along the landing, to their surprise. Elphaba squirmed inside; the irritating woman seemed to have a talent for sensing when she was least wanted. Though Elphaba craved to know about her mother. "Nanny knows an awful lot. But she won't tell you . . . oh no . . . you and your labyrinth mind. Oh Nany will keep it to herself . . ."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and bit her lip til it bled. Fiyero scolded her. "I hate it when she speaks like that. Like a bloody child. I know she can think straight." They could hear the shrill tones of the old woman as she continued talking to herself along the hall. Elphaba stomped in her direction and brought her roughly back in. Fiyero was surprised at her treatment of frail Nanny, but he said nothing. Maybe she was just pretending the aching joints.

"Tell me about Mama, then, while I pack."

"What a terrible thing it is to talk to you, Fabala." She grumped, squatting in a wicker chair at the window.

"Then talk to Fiyero"

"I don't know him!"

"Never bloody stopped you before. Anyway, he's my boyfriend. There, you know him. Now talk." Fiyero smirked at her frankness but he gawked at Nanny's. As Elphaba began selecting books, Nanny began selecting anecdotes.

"He's your boyfriend, is he? Hips like your mother's you have. She was forever with a man and another man." Fiyero's eyebrows hit the roof. "How many have had you now? Hmm? Lots of boys at that place, Nanny knows."

Elphaba snorted. "Mama was white-skinned and beautiful. And had a wandering eye. I'm not her. I've not had anyone. No one's had me thank you very much." She tossed a book into the suitcase. "I love Fiyero."

"So it's just the one then? Watch yourself, boy, she's the heart and fire of her mother. She'll run you ragged."

"Oh for the love of . . . of whatever or whoever! Tell me about Mama. Fiyero already knows me. And we're leaving soon."

"Yes, you are. Your mother, well. She was a stunning, striking thing. You look like her. You do. Very beautiful. And of course, it meant that it wasn't just her eye that wandered. Her eye made her feet wander, too. And her bed. Do you not remember our houseguests? I would not be surprised if both your parents shared their nights with each of them. You loved the guests, mind. And they did you. Brought you presents because it pleased your parents. Your Daddy bounced you up and down. Your Mama sang to you. No tune or melody I'd ever heard and I've heard a mighty many. You copied her and she soon stopped because your father found it attractive in her and she was more interested in the visitors. Notice, you and Nessa bare more resemblance to your Mama-"

"Stop. Stop it." Elphaba croaked. She grabbed her Nanny by the wrist and shoved her from the chair. "I don't listen to you, I never have, why would I now? We're leaving now."

"Oh yes, and you leave poor Nanny with Nessarose. Pushing about that rickety chair like a boulder. Looks like it should weigh nothing more than your average newborn baby but it's a heavy thing with your sister in it."

"Oh? Really?" She said with heavy sarcasm. "I hadn't noticed during all the years I'd cared for her. But I don't suppose it matters." She sighed, softly closing the case now filled with almost her entire life. "Neither of us should be caring for Nessa. It should be _him._" Nanny slipped her tiny self from the room and Elphaba stood, hunched, in her effort to intimidate the small woman. Fiyero picked up her case and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I shouldn't have to feel guilty for this. I won't even see Nessie before I go."

"We can stay until she comes back. We can wait for you to say goodbye. After all, you won't see her until the summer now."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. No, let's go. Leaving now will be cruel on her, but when have I ever been considered as anything other than mean-spirited and thoughtless by them all? Staying this once to have a proper farewell will change nothing. They'll tease me for going soft. I'd rather be gone and hated. I don't care for them."

_Yes, you do. _He thought when he saw her take a seat on the train that would allow her to view Nest Hardings until it disappeared into the distance. _Yes, my love, you do._

* * *

It was remarkable how much the landscape changed before your very eyes when travelling on the Yellow Brick Railway. Despite the speed and the hunching and lurching of the compartments, the experience was pleasant. From their window, Fiyero and Elphaba observed the flat swamps and marshes of Munchkinland. As the ground grew firmer before their eyes and the flatlands gently rose into hillocks and the morning drew into the afternoon, Elphaba turned into Fiyero's arms and rested her head on his chest. Past the Munchkin River, the Pine Barrens and through the stations that led to the Emerald City. Fiyero saw Elphaba smile a bit. Eventually she fell asleep but woke gently, in a way that reminded Fiyero of Kip, as they rushed through and over the Pertha Hills in Gillikin, past Galinda.

"Time's flying by all the time." She whispered, almost philosophically. "We're nearly there then?"

Fiyero chortled. "Fae, my love, we've been on here for nearly twelve hours We won't reach the Vinkus for a few days." She sat up and looked around, taking in the early evening darkness. "You've been sleeping." She rubbed her eyes and stretched and fell back onto him, noticing he had spread a blanket over them. She asked him to kiss her. "You must have been tired." He said when they broke for a moment. He was very ware that they were alone and it was the middle of the night. No ticket-inspector would come round until the morning. Elphaba held him tighter.

"I didn't know. I hate losing time like that."

"It's not like you missed anything. Some hills and swamps. I would have woken you if there was something interesting." He kissed her again, as he often did when they were alone.

"How would you know what interests me? I find interest in the littlest things. In tiny life. I would have found something."

He smiled. "You seemed much more fascinated in some shut-eye. And my shirt." She giggled (a sound he only ever heard her make in front of him; even Galinda rarely heard it) and teased him, slipping her hand inside his shirt and avoiding his mouth when he kissed it. They played that game for a while, before they struggling to keep their clothes on and Fiyero shut the blinds. "Stop that." He warned, when her hand hovered over his belt. She barely moved back and certainly did not desist in her movements. "Elphaba, don't make me make love to you on a train."

She smiled. "Why not?"

"Because we're on a _train_!" He hissed. "I'd rather have you on a bed, as your disturbing little Nanny says."

She giggled again and he realised he had parted her legs and placed himself between them. It was delicious. Why all the stalling? He had never wanted something so much since the moment before they first kissed. If he thought that had been exciting, it was nothing to the moments they'd had in their respective rooms or outside. He remembered the first time he'd put his hand up her skirt and placed it on her thigh. She had kissed him fiercely and they only stopped when they heard Galinda's trite little heels clipping in the other room. Since that day it had been his favourite place.

Elphaba had been terrified whenever he came so close to her; Mraic still haunted her physical memory and in her worst nightmares she could feel his hands working over her. She would wake up in fits and sweats and was always grateful when Galinda was not roused by her. Of course, that was not always the case. Elphaba often woke to find her friend leaning over her, shaking her and holding water to her lips. Galinda had known what the matter was, even if Elphaba did not always talk in her sleep. She was wonderful at calming her; it was one of the few times when she said nothing herself and only let her panicked friend talk if she wanted to. Once, they fell asleep together and the next morning Galinda had breakfast brought to them and they ate it in bed. Elphaba marveled at her mothering skills and thought she would make a fabulous Mama one day.

But the feel of Fiyero's hand had been something quite different. The pressure of his body gave her thrilling chills and she craved it. "Why would you want to wait for something monotonous like a bed?" She asked, teasingly, knowing he would give in. "Because I'm so conventional?"

"Because who knows how many people have been here before us!" He exclaimed into her neck as he kissed it and she let her head tip back in pleasure.

"And how many people have done this before us? Yero, my hero, it doesn't matter." It was shameless play, using that name. That petname that he could not resist. Fiyero unbuttoned her blouse, finding it dissatisfying to be blocked by cloth. They moved together, overtaking the motion of the train and starting the Vinkus holiday with the best possible activity.

* * *

_Roll down the windows - it's steamy in there (just wait til they get to the Vinkus)! Review please! _


	24. At Kiamo Ko

_**Author's Note: **I disclaim. Sorry for the lack of update - I can't seem to motivate myself, though your reviews are one hell of a help and thank you for them. _

_**Caution: **The end of this chapter is suggestive. Not for the young ones, please._

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

"They're here! Mam! Pap!"

The journey to Kiamo Ko had been interminable, boring, hot and cold. Once they left the plains and entered the mountainous rocky regions of The Great Kells the carriage rocked back and forth until it became obvious that the painfully hungry stomachs that they so desperately wanted to fill would be better left unsatisfied. The train was not well-ventilated, and Elphaba spent most of her time with her head on Fiyero's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair and blew cold air onto her neck. She was terribly naeseous. It was with a wonderful sense of relief and surrealism therefore - for Elphaba at least - that they stepped out of the carriage and were met with the happy sounds of family.

"Mam! Come _on!_" Whined the voice of a little girl who appeared to be loitering in some huge hallway, running to and fro from the doors, trying to welcome the guest and yet be patient enough to wait on her parents. Elphaba hoped she was a forgiving soul. Not that she cared.

Elphaba turned to Fiyero as he joined her on the paving and smiled. He took her hand. "Like it?" He asked innocently, gesturing to the castle with his eyes. Elphaba smiled, nervously, and glanced up. She drew breath sharply. It was formidable. Beautiful, in it's own way, but intimidating. A medieval stone fortress, Kiamo Ko boasted four strong turrets (that she could see, from the front) and was situated on a mountain side; it's walls partially built into the side of the natural rock. It looked like a perfect place to play hide-and-seek. She wondered if Fiyero had ever actually played it; she never had, but it sounded fun. The vista was endless and on a cloudless, still hot day like the one on which they arrived, Elphaba felt she was looking at the end of the world. White great mountains, blue lagoons, and heaving forests epitomised what she took in.

But she didn't speak. "What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, his breath tickling her skin and making her giggle and then blush in utter embarrassment. She hoped the hot tinge on her face would disappear before his parents appeared.

Elphaba breathed in deeply three times. "I'm nervous."

"What?" He chuckled. "You?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me."

"I'm not." He said, barely suppressing another laugh. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just you're always so . . ." Elphaba began to worry about he would categorise her, but it was a welcome departure form the neusea that she felt at the approaching moment of her introduction to Mr and Mrs Fiyero's Mother and Father, King and Queen of the Arjikis. "You're always so brilliant. I didn't think something like this would rock your sure-footedness."

"Galinda is the Queen Of Social Engagements. You forget. I am good at ruffling feathers and making a nuisance of myself. I'm selfish, too. You should be glad I care about you or I wouldn't give a monkey about insulting your family or not. As it happens, I rather hope they like me. Us."

Fiyero enjoyed that she had termed them as a couple and stole a kiss. "I love you."

"Stop it, Yero. You're making me blush. I don't want your parents to think I'm some stupid schoolgirl."

"Elphaba, of all the things they could think about you, a 'stupid schoolgirl' is not one of them." He said good-naturedly and quietly. It was the last thing they could say in exchange to one another without being overheard as soft toned melodic voices wafted through the still, dense air to greet them. "Hey, Mam, Pap." His parents descended the steps and stood in front of Elphaba. They were both very handsome. "This is Elphaba Thropp."

"Elphaba." She corrected, unnecessarily, as she shook their hands. She credited them with respect as they tried desperately not to show how shocked they were at her skin but she made a mental note to chastise Fiyero later for not warning them. His mother was tall like her, but stately. Where Elphaba would tumble and crash she would strut and remain composed. But she looked caring and happy, so Elphaba did not rush to resentment. His father was a Chieftan in his Prime and Glory. Children running about his castle and a controlled tribe. Barely controlled, but at least not lashing out at one another, so it was enough. "Lovely to meet you." She said, glibly.

"This pleasure is ours, Elphaba." His mother replied. She was asked to call them Nanda and Minas, which she did though it made her uncomfortable and then she was introduced to their children who were attempting to stand in some line or other in front of their parents. "Children, say hello to Elphaba."

"Is she sick?" Chirriped the boy whose shoulder was immediately squeezed by his mother. "She looks sick."

"Sacho!" Minas boomed. Elphaba thought he looked like the Lurlinemas Wizard; friendly and strong. A big man. "Don't let me hear you talking like that."

"It's fine." Elphaba whispered, her voice catching. She really didn't know how to touch the subject with children. Her skin just _was_. With everyone else she would respond sarcastically and they'd have to put up with it. That course of action seemed the least desirable. Perhaps Galinda was rubbing off on her. She felt the wonderful warmth of Fiyero's hand on her back.

"She's beautiful, Sacho. Emerald, like the City." Fiyero kissed her quickly causing a blush that was only worsened by Elphaba's fury at the affectionate gesture. "Mam, where's Kip?"

"Ah, my youngest baby boy is sleeping, Elphaba, you'll see him tomorrow morning." Elphaba nodded, dutifully arranging her face to look as though she was bothered whether she met him today or tomorrow or the next day. What interest had she in it? "I think you should have a proper rest and freshen up before dinner, don't you? I can imagine that train was a nightmare." One of the little children asked her mother what a nightmare was. Nanda tossed her hand in the air as though she were swotting an imaginare fly. Elphaba was intrigued; the girl had to be six or seven and she did not know what a _nightmare_ was? Even Galinda had an idyllic life, but she was fairly certain that by seven years old she would have known the difference between a dream and a nightmare.

Nanda and Minas led them inside to rooms that took the breath from Elphaba. Arched marble corridors filled with light from windows of immeasurably large height. Reception rooms and rooms of decorative value, rooms that seemed to have a function but Elphaba, in her fleeting glance of them, could not name it. She saw a little more of the rooms belonging to the younger children as they were left to occupy themselves during the rest of the tour. "They don't need to know where you sleep, either. Trust me, Elphaba. The girls will become attached to you and come knocking on your door at all hours of the morning!" Nanda joked, but Elphaba did not think the situation likely, even if the girls did find out where she lived.

She pictured them more avoiding her at all costs; they'd spent most of their time with her staring in wonder. Well she hoped it was wonder.

As they wandered further, Elphaba was introduced to the familial history of the busts and artefacts that were scattered about. Far from the plush overzealous indulgence of Gillikin homes (of which she had had a taste in her experience of Galinda at Shiz), Kiamo Ko seemed to show it's pride without arrogance. Perhaps it was the soothing voice of Nanda; Elphaba warmed to her instantly and as she was toured the rooms on the way to her own and they walked together.

"I must confess, Elphaba." Sighed the older woman as they meandered a silent corridor that Elphaba had been told was where her room lay. Nanda's words seemed to breeze past like an old willow tree. It was an endearing voice. "I am so glad you are here. I've not seen my son as happy in many years." It was all she said before Fiyero, ahead of them walking with his father, opened her door.

"Your room while you're with us, Ma'am." He whispered into her ear as she passed him. His smile had broken into a self-satisfied grin at his humourous attempt. However unfunny it was, Elphaba found it . . . sexy. Especially when he towered over her the way he did. Her mind brought up memories from their affair-on-the-train and she suppressed them so as to remain focused in front of his parents. The room was huge to say the least. Elphaba had to crane her neck right back to see the ceiling, and it was perfectly clean and white. Huge glass windows whose tallest panes almost touched the roof gave her an uninterrupted view of the rear of the castle. There was a blue lagoon hugged by fluffy evergreens that only seemed to pepper the base of the mountains. It seemed well-used. Maybe they swam there.

"It's wonderful, thank you."

Nanda touched her husband's elbow, telling him they were supposed to leave. "Why don't you rest up for our evening meal? Fiyero, it's at eight and your brother will be there." Elphaba watched his face light up, though she wondered if his parents could see it. "Lovely to meet you, Elphaba."

"You too." She said redunantly. The door clicked closed and their footsteps softly disappeared into the distance. Elphaba sighed and sat on the bed, immediately reclining when she felt how soft it was. "Well, that wasn't too bad." She closed her eyes. "I'm exhausted."

"I thought it went unbelievable well." Fiyero said, joining her on the bed and pulling up to him for a kiss. They pressed their bodies closer together and Elphaba moaned, recklessly encouraging him when his hand moved up her dress. His thumb traced an invisible line along her jaw and down her neck that was quickly followed by his mouth.

"I don't think this is what your mother had in mind when she suggested we rest before dinner."

Fiyero sighed and kissed her lips. "What difference does it make? And please don't mention my mother when I'm making love to you."

"It doesn't seem to have _discouraged _you . . ." She said, the placement of her hand on his trouser buttons not exactly discouraging him anyway. She murmured against his kisses and they fell together across the bed, on the sheets.

* * *

"What the bloody hell do you mean? Just shut them down for the love of God - of . . . of the Unnamed God!" The Wizard corrected himself quickly, his skin turning red and angry beads of sweat flying from his forehead and spatting on his papers, scattered in disarray over his tables and desks. The head of the Gale Force and departments of his societal offices were before him on phone lines. The Ministries of Health, Education and Economy had been ordered to report to him their current stance on the Animal population. Oscar stood, attempting to tower over his problems but succeeding only in stooping, and growled. "You have let these _minor_ . . . guidlines get out of control."

The Minister for Education raised his voice slightly. Rage brimmed and boiled over. "Your _Ozness_," He said, with less and less respect, "it was your platform of instruction that led our anti-Animal campaigns. They made sense; the Animals are bloody unruly-"

"They are _not_!" He raged, slamming his fists on the table, the papers and phones jumping in fright.

"Excuse me!" The minister was balding before his time, Oscar remembered, and it made him more cutting. "How can you make this U-turn? How can you expect anyone to take this?"

Oscar stuttered and failed to answer. He couldn't just change the policies he had put it place to control the Animal population. It had been his attempt to assert the control, the power he had never had before. The influence. Decisions lay with him, and he not only now had a place to live and food to eat, but he was even protected from seeing people lest they grow less respectful of him. It was his size as "The Wizard of Oz" that would prevent the Minister for Education from doing anything more than conveying childish insolence over the phone. Oscar loved it. He loved it. But he realised something else as he slumped into his chair, cheaply thanked the men for their reports and hanging up.

He may have loved his power and he sure as hell was not going to give it up.

But he loved his daughter more.

* * *

"Elphaba, then. Tell us about yourself."

Elphaba almost swallowed her tongue. "Beg pardon?" _Tell us about yourself?_

Evard nodded and repeated himself. "What? Never been asked the question before?" He meant it as a joke, but Elphaba didn't feel it would be out of place to reply that she had never been asked it. "What? Never, really?"

"What would be the point of lying to you, Evard?" She replied, placing her spoon of creamed soup that had been halfway to her mouth. His arrival had calmed her; he was very like Fiyero and being closer in age to both of them, she felt more comfortable being _herself_. Whoever the hell that was. "I've never been asked that. But if you really want to know . . ."

"I do." He said, confidently. "What're your parents like?"

Fiyero sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens, and tried to stop short of wishing Elphaba wouldn't mention _how _her mother had died at least. He gave up on it, though. She would say it. It was who she bloody was. Elphaba smirked. "My mother died when I was three, giving birth to my little sister, whose premature arrival has permanently crippled her and confined her to a wheelchair." Evard stared at her. "I'm the pretty one." She said, dryly. But it was funny, she was sarcastic. As Evard and his mother and father apologised quietly, she smiled, to ease the tension.

"That's true." She heard Fiyero whisper under his breath, only for her to hear. She looked forward to a moment when they could be alone. She was beginning to miss when he wasn't with her, and though she worried about being labelled 'lovesick' she blamed it on a newly found excitement over sex. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Okay," began Evard, more cautiously now, "what're you studying at Shiz? And what the hell did you do to get noticed by the old Wizard?" Nanda reprimanded his language.

_Nice move., _thought Fiyero. Mentioning the Wizard always put a sparkle in her eyes. Fiyero wondered if, in forty years' time, she'd use her academic achievements as sexual fuel. _Ha, no that can't be possible_, he laughed.

"Life Sciences and Sorcery. It wasn't originally a double major, but our headshiztress thought I was talented and that the Wizard would be interested, so I took it. I didn't even know it was a talent. I just used to cause weird things to happen and I couldn't explain them. My father's a Unionist. Bit of a nightmare, to be honest." Fiyero almost couldn't speak; she was talking openly to his family, whom she'd just met, and she was making them laugh and engaging in fairly pleasant conversation. Granted, later on, when they got to talking about Life Sciences, her opinions would rise to the surface and she'd make some unintended insult about Vinkus policy, but he didn't really care. He loved her spunkiness. He almost couldn't wait for the arguments and for now, the tiny admissions showed she wanted them to like her.

He was more in love with her than ever.

* * *

"We're not sleeping together, are we?"

Fiyero closed his eyes as he felt her hand ghost his cheek and her lips press into his. It was sweet and hot and he ran his hands along her shoulders and down her back. "No. But I'll come to your room."

She sighed. "I feel like a fucking child. You can't _sneak _into my room. We're adults."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just come inside, let's go to bed."

She broke away from his kiss and put her arms around his neck. Closing the space between them, she buried her neck in his shirt and it frightened him a little, that she would cling to him like that. He wrapped his arms across her waist and kissed her hair. Would it be really terrible if he stayed with her? It wasn't his parents he was worried about. Though he knew they probably wouldn't approve and would prefer him to stay in a separate room to Elphaba, they would stay silent and say nothing, and they certainly wouldn't treat her any differently, nor would they make any crude or obscene gestures or remarks that would make it plain to others what he and Elphaba were doing behind closed doors.

No, it was his brother he worried about. For all that he loved and respected Evard (_Oz, did he say loved? That's disgusting_), his elder brother would spread it around his circle of friends a bloody marmalade. It was borne from a sense of pride, he knew. But Fiyero just hated the thought of people thinking about them - about Elphaba - in that way. It was nothing to do with objectifying women, and though it had something to do with a protective feeling he had towards her reputation and their private relationship, most of all it was plain old jealousy. Jealousy. He did not want people ogling the woman he was in love with. He was utterly over-protective of her. He partly blamed Mraic; if it had almost happened that time, he knew it could happen again. Strong women are still at risk, and he knew Elphaba's weaknesses were more than her strengths.

As he kissed her again, hard against the door of her room, he knew she knew he would be saying goodnight. He just didn't want the rumors. The talk. He wanted her to be free of that. Hypocritical, he knew, after having slept with her for the first time on a mode of transport. But he'd just got carried away. That was all. When he tried to say 'goodnight', she had shut the door in his face silently, angrily. He knew she hated sleeping alone.

* * *

Elphaba felt her eyes peel open. Her lids were sealed with salty water and her body wore a shiny film of sweat. She didn't need to look to know that her sheets were in a wild mess all around her. From the high-paneled windows, moonlight that had seemed dreamlike and soothing when she drifted off was harsh now. It was a spotlight that lit her and drew to the attention of the Vinkus that she was frightened and nervous.

She had dreamt about Mraic. It was an awful nightmare. Nothing was new, it had never changed since the fact. He still dominated her. Abused her. She still couldn't move or run or hide or scream. It was funny, she often expected to wake in a snap; sit up suddenly, shout or yell and wake up the house. But her reaction was never like that. Sometimes she'd wake to find Galinda hovering over her, concern written on her face and water in her hand. If she was alone, it was usually the silent, slow waking. It unnerved her.

She never had the nightmare when she was with Fiyero.

Sitting up on her elbows, she took a few deep breaths. There was no question of sleep now; sometimes, if she was with Galinda, they'd sit and talk about everything other than what had woken them both up. Or they'd just sit until they fell asleep. She felt bad enough about the way she had said goodnight to Fiyero, but it annoyed her that he cared so much about what other people thought of him. "You're never going to get along, Yero. You can't please everyone," she had said to no avail and the memory of his arms leaving from her waist brought another shiver crawling up her spine. She would find Fiyero.

Disentangling herself from her sheets, she wrapped a kaftan around her shoulders and left her eerie room. She didn't pause to think too deeply about the fact that she had no idea where his room was, though it prayed heavily enough on her mind. The cool floor hurt her feet and she recognised a desire to be warm, to be back in bed. There was no clock that she could see but it must have been early morning judging by the waning darkness. Maybe she'd be able to catch the sunrise.

"Elphaba!"

She stopped and squeaked a bit before she saw it was Fiyero.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked, frowning. "Elphaba?" She watched him step toward her. He was wearing a dark navy - was that velvet? - dressing gown, left open so she could see the boxers that he liked to wear to bed. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "What happened? I'm surprised to see you here, love."

"I was looking for you. I had a . . . ah . . ."

"Ah what?" He laughed, and tried to pull back to see her face, but her arms were in his gown and around his waist. "Geez, Fae. You're freezing."

"I had a nightmare." She whispered. They were standing in the middle of a connecting hallway that led to the kitchen and anyone, _anyone_, could walk in on them, but Fiyero knew what she meant.

"Oz, Fae. I'm sorry." Elphaba was one of the most hardy people he knew; it broke his heart that she had been so desolate as to wander about a castle all night looking for him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just . . . I . . . don't want to be alone in that room anymore. It's too big for me. I want you."

"Fae - I . . . just can't." He avoided her eyes as he felt her tense up and step away from him.

"What?"

"It's just I don't want people talking about us or you. I hate that talk. I hear it all the time."

She stared at him a moment. He looked uncomfortable under her gaze, her ire and he tried to crack a joke. It was stiff and ran away from them in the silence. "Fine. I'm going to bed."

"You don't even know where to go."

"Well I found you fairly well all by myself, didn't I? Your bloody great house isn't that much of an enigma, Yero." She heard his feet patter on floor and his hand take hers. "Fiyero . . ." He kissed her cheek and walked forward with his head high. "Stop it. You don't want to come."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." She stopped and wrenched her hand away. "Why all of a sudden the change of mind? Why?"

"Why are you so angry?"

"Oh, well, maybe I was just insulted that my boyfriend doesn't want to sleep with me!" She shouted in a half-whisper. "Or is it that you don't want your precious family to think I'm spoiled, or that you'd ever lay your hands on someone like me?"

"That's not fair. Elphaba, that's not true and you know it. I love you!" She humphed and, in anger at her, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her fiercely. "I love you." He breathed, feeling her grasp his lapels and claw at his chest. They were up against the wall, Elphaba's nightdress at her waist and Fiyero's velvet coat concealing them. They were on the floor and her legs were locked around his waist, and it was slower. "Elphaba . . ." He whispered again.

"You're such a hypocrite, Yero."

"What?"

"You don't want to sleep in my room, and you don't want me to sleep in your room, but you're fine making love to me on the hall floor."

"I can't help it. I'm a voyeur. An exhibitionist. I like the danger." She smiled and kissed him and for a moment, he watched her. The barely-there light danced off her face and her cheekbones wore a false dark blush. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of perspiration from their lovemaking. She looked gorgeous, and he ran his hands up her dress, which she hadn't removed, to feel her breasts. "I get jealous, Fae." He said, as she closed her eyes, rocking gently over him. "I get so jealous. I don't like people thinking of you the way I do."

"What, naked? Making love to you?"

"Making love to _you!_." He emphasised. "You're . . . you're mine, Fae. All mine." He said, and picked her up, lying her on the floor to bring them, and his point, home.

"Fiyero," Elphaba curled further into him. He was sitting against the wall now, and she leaned against his shoulder. "You don't think I get jealous? Look at you, look at who you are. Everyone wants you, men and women. They just do, you're for everyone." He protested, but she sat up and kissed him, still passionate from his attentions to her, but tiredness now creeping in and a realisation that she'd have to walk all the way back to her room. "Yero, my Hero. You can't stop people from thinking, though Oz knows most of them don't around here. It doesn't matter. I don't want to be with anyone else."

She sat up again and they kissed lazily before it dawned on them like the sun rising over the mountains that however much neither of them now cared about 'talk', they didn't want to be found tumbled together on the floor. Fiyero tied his dressing gown and shifted down Elphaba's dress before he scooped her up and carried her to her bed. They slept there until breakfast.

* * *

_You know what to do . . ._


	25. The Longest Wettest Night

_**Author's Note: **I disclaim again. Apologies for being extremely tardy, but here is a nice bit of fluff for you._

_Enjoy! x  
_

* * *

They sat in the hot evening sun, unusual for the winter, but Kiamo Ko was carved out in a little niche inbetween the snow-covered mountain-tops and frozen valleys that meant the lake that sat at the back was liquid and warm and guarded from the winds by the fluffy evergreens. Elphaba sat barefoot sharing a picnic with Fiyero and his family. He and his brother had taken turns to paddle with their younger brothers and sisters in the water and Elphaba that morning had been introduced to Kip who was sitting up on the sand, the gentle waves rolling up occasionally and wetting his bottom, making him giggle and wriggle in pleasure.

He was a lovely baby. He didn't squak or wail like a lot of the fat babes in Munchkinland did. Nanda and Minas certainly doted on him, and Elphaba found she was not as annoyed when he was brought into the company as she had expected.

"Come on, Fae, one more! I swear I'll catch it this time!"

She sighed and raised an eyebrow. He had been trying to catch apple slices in his mouth for half an hour without success. Each time she tossed another one to him, she questioned why on earth she was partking in this, but it was hilarious whenever he failed, even when she went out of her way to aim for his mouth. "Alright." She said, eating one herself and spearing another in his direction.

"Aha! YES!" He exclaimed, when it landed beautifully on his tongue. "Ha! Ah - argh -ach!"

"Oh for Oz' sake . . ." He was choking on it now, evidently he had inhaled in excitement and it had gone down the wrong way. She went to slap him on the back, but remembered the trinket spells she'd learned in the first few weeks at Shiz and muttered the incantation under her breath, drawing a circle and a line across his chest. Fiyero stopped coughing after a few seconds.

"Ow . . . thanks Fae." He said hoarsely, kissing her hands. "Did you see that catch, though?"

"I did! Nice one!" Yelled Evard from the edge of the lake. He was squatting in the water, waist-deep, with Aure on his shoulders.

"Yes, Yero, it was wonderful." He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arm tightly arround her waist to pin her closer. Elphaba laughed against him.

"Hey, hey! None of that! Come and give me a hand with these lot!" Evard yelled again, wading with extreme difficulty to the shore.

"You leave us alone, Vardi." Quipped Fiyero as he scooped up Kip. The baby cried out in excitement and Elphaba laughed, tickling his chin with one of her fingers. Kip copied her, using his chubby forefinger and reaching for her chin. "He likes you, Fae." Fiyero whispered, as his brother stuck out him arms to her, asking to be held. Elphaba glanced warily at Fiyero, before placing her hands under Kip's arms and lifting him onto her hip.

Elphaba laughed. The feeling of his weight was nice and the way he clung to her was just lovely; it made her happy to know that he . . . he kind of depended on her, even if it was only for the moments during which she held him.

"Hey Elpaha! Come play in the wa-yer!" Warbled Aure, splashing Fiyero and screaming in pretend peril. Elphaba walked calmly in and sat in the shallows, allowing Kip to play while he sat on her knee.

"It's _Elphaba, _Aure. Speak properly!" Nellary corrected her little sister, as she often did, Elphaba had found. Though it occured more often when Aure tried to pronounce Elphaba's name; Nellary seemed to have taken a liking to her. As she bounced Kip up and down in the water, Nellary did her best to swim over to her. "Elphaba?" She asked, with a child's inflection. "How'd you meet Fiyero?"

"She's already _told _you that, Nell." Fiyero said from the middle of the lake.

"I don't remember."

Elphaba smiled at the attention. She was unused to it. "We met at Shiz. Fiyero is in my History class, remember?" Nellary nodded and swam away, giggling. "I don't understand her." She said to Fiyero, who joined her. He had his hands on Kip's stomach and placed him in the water, so he could play at swimming. "It's like I'm one of those people in Galinda's sodding magazines. She never knows what to say when she spots one of them and ends up asking either a stupid question, or one she already knows the answer to."

"She just likes you. Apart from Mam, she's never had a . . . female role model." He finished, having found the phrase that had deserted him.

Elphaba scoffed. "I'm her role model?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why the hell not? You're smart and beautiful, I might add." She smiled. "You're at University, you're travelled and wordly-"

"Oh come on. I'm not _travelled._"

"You are to her; she's never been anywhere except here. She admires you, Elphaba." Elphaba looked away and followed the tumult of water in the distance that was Nellary trying to learn how to swim. "What is it?"

"Nothing . . . it's just really nice. That's all."

"Well, you know we all really like you, Fae." He kissed her and she placed a hand on his neck to keep him there. Kip squealed in Fiyero's lap and batted at his face. "I think he wants a kiss, too."

Elphaba frowned and looked at Kip, who was leaning forward to her and trying to purse his baby lips in a kiss. She laughed and pecked them. "Mwah." She said, and he wriggled and yelped, splashing frantically and blushing. "He seems to be much more grateful for one of my kisses than you ever are, Yero."

"Oh really?" He threw Kip into the air. "Trying to steal my girl, eh? Eh? We'll see about that!" And threw him up again. Elphaba laughed with him and kissed Fiyero on the cheek. "She's mine, you chancer!"

"Ha, Fiyero, you can't get jealous of your own little brother." She said, taking Kip into her arms and giving him little kisses all over his face, to which he squealed with delight.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? Look at him!" He said, but in real happiness, as he tickled his little brother.

"Well," came Nanda's voice from the picnic blanket, "he seems to have taken quite a shine to you, Elphaba." Elphaba smiled and Fiyero watched her eyes dance. He had never in his life seen her as happy, nor anyone else for that matter. "Minas," she said to her husband, smoothing down her skirts around her and settling back against a tree trunk, "don't you just hope she's here next year?"

Minas turned to her, frowning and smiling. "What are you insinuating?" Nanda kept her eyes down demurely and hummed quietly. "Nanda? What, I assume you mean you hope she is with Fiyero for . . . ever? Well, I must say . . . I do agree."

"I'm glad my dear. He would do very well not to screw this up." Minas chuckled at her colloquilism. "Just look at Kip and Nellary. It's nice to have a young female in this house for the children to see, don't you think?"

"I think you're a fabulous example for them, my dear." Nanda playfully hit his shoulder with a cushion and they watched Elphaba laughing at Fiyero crawling along the sand with Kip in a make-believe race.

* * *

As days rolled by, Fiyero showed Elphaba the woods around Kiamo Ko. It had always seemed so normal to him. Not boring, but limited in the lengths to which it could amuse him. Taking Elphaba to his favourite spots, admiring the best views with her and seeing everything through her eyes was thrilling. Especially when on several occasions she would wrap her arms around him and they would end up making love outdoors. Spending time in that manner meant they stretched out the 'tour' - as Fiyero termed it - for hours and hours, sometimes revisiting places they had found inspired their desires more than others, and turning what was essentially a safari into the most amazing time either of them had ever had.

It was exhausting, hot, sticky and glorious. The further they travelled, the colder it became and Fiyero would wrap her in huge furs. One night they had camped out in the snow to watch the lightning that lit the sky Elphaba had been so desperate to see. They had been frozen cold and so close under the blankets it was almost inevitable that they would succumb to the temptation that held them just perfectly that night.

Nanda noticed the deepening bond between her son and Elphaba. They seemed to move together, and though Elphaba was not demonstrative when around the family, she was loving and would watch him as much as he watched her. They had their own jokes and once, when she spied them alone from the corner of her eye, she was almost shocked at the passion she saw, before she hurried away and vigourously scrubbed the image from her mind.

After two weeks in the Vinkus, Elphaba and Fiyero, out of gratitude for their hospitality and kindness to her, offered to babysit to allow the King and Queen a night without responsibility. It had not originally been her thought to take care of children by herself (granted, Fiyero would be there, but she did not imagine him to be of much help) and it took careful persuasion and a kiss or two to convince Elphaba they could make a good time of it.

"I think you deserve it. You've been so nice to me." She said when they were alone, just her, Fiyero and his parents. "It's no trouble. We'd take them for the day. The whole day."

Nanda smiled serenely; she had a wonderful quiet way of doing things. "Well, Elphaba. That would certainly be lovely and we are glad you have felt so welcome. But we couldn't ask that of you."

"Mam," Fiyero said, pleadingly. "It's the least we can do. Come on, it's Lurlinemas."

In any event, they left Kiamo Ko to stay with friends further into the Vinkus. It meant they would be away for longer, but Fiyero said it didn't count as being left alone with the babies when Evard had not yet left to rejoin the Arjiki movements following their camping close to home during the winter. Therefore, it was with a reluctant heart that Elphaba watched Evard leave, Kip asleep in a crib in the nursery, Aure, Nellary and Sacho actually busying themselves fairly quietly. She had no penchant for childcare. She had no intention of talking like a child to them, though she was aware that her tendancy to discuss politics and her lack of consideration for social niceties was not really appropriate around children.

"Fae, he's gone. Suck it up."

"Hey! Language, Yero. We are around _children_, after all." He kissed her sweetly. "I'm just nervous. They'll cry."

"Look, they won't. Being without Mam and Pap is a novelty; they'll behave for us because it's fun and it's different. Try and enjoy yourself."

"I am." She whispered. "I just don't know how to discipline. Nor do I particularly want to." Fiyero rolled his eyes and kissed her hand.

"It'll be fine. You are completely overreacting."

* * *

"Aure! What are you doing? We don't climb out of the bath! You could hurt yourself! Get back in!"

"No! Fiyero, she can't get back in, what if she drowns or something?"

"You're telling me she was fine to do that herself?"

"Of course not! But she's out now so you may as well just dry her off! SACHO GET AWAY FROM THE STAIRS!"

Elphaba and Fiyero were soaked. Water dripped from their noses as they attempted to bath the children who seemed to view their parents' absence as some sort of wild holiday and the bathroom as a waterpark. At first it had been fun, but trying to get them to leave the water and go to bed was more of a nightmare than either of them had ever anticipated. Screaming, yelling, crying and now, hitting and escape attempts. All three children seemed to be running or splashing in different directions.

Elphaba scooped Sacho up in a towel. "No! NO!" He moaned. "I wanna go back in the bath! Pleash! Pleeeesh!"

He kicked hard at her stomach and she doubled over, dropping him. Sacho bolted to the bath and bomb-dived back in, sending a small tsunami over Fiyero's head as he tried to wash Nellary. "Aaaah! Sacho! I'm gonna kill you!" He turned to wrestle his brother from the water but saw Elphaba squinting with her hand on her stomach and the other gripping Aure as she skidded dangerously in the debris from Sacho's stunt. "Fae? You alright?" He picked up his little sister easily and wound a huge fluffy towel around her like a baby cocoon.

"Yeah, I'm bloody fine." She sneered in Sacho's direction as he thrashed about excitedly trying to make as much mess as possible. He had turned the taps on and water was everywhere. "Let me take her," Elphaba gently cradled the now calmed Aure, "I'm not going anywhere near him." Fiyero shook his head in anger and made his way towards Nellary. He would have to have a serious talk with Sacho. Kicking people? What the hell kind of behaviour was that? In the distance, they heard Kip begin to cry.

"Oh kill me." Elphaba whispered as she dragged herself from the room, feet sloshing from the wet and Aure dangling under her arm, to comfort the baby.

Fiyero stood above the bath and wondered what to do. Sacho was loving this; he had always been stubborn and cheeky and taken every opportunity to defy the rules. He had never learned that he was the child and others were in charge. He had never learned to respect the fact that there were people who knew better than him and it had never bothered Fiyero much because Sacho was usually very good with guests, but kicking Elphaba was out of line. His parents would be hearing about this.

Fiyero's first thought was to grab Sacho with all his strength and wrestle him out of the tub. But that could so easily backfire on him and either or both of them could be injured. It was just too wet in here. Fiyero realised what this thrashing about was; Sacho wanted attention. Well then, that's exactly what he wouldn't get. Fiyero ignored his brother and walked out, leaving the door open (Sacho hated that; he always wanted it closed), collecting Nellary who was feeling too awkward to make more trouble and went to help Elphaba.

Elphaba sat in the dimly lit nursery with Kip snuggled into the crook of her arm. Aure had jumped up onto her lap and curled up, too. It felt oddly fulfilling to have two small people happily receiving comfort from her, but she relished it. Kip was still girning.

"Sing him, Elpaha." Aure said quietly, leaning her head down and trying to wrap her tiny hand over Elphaba's. "Sing him songs."

Elphaba looked from her to Kip, who wailed out occasionally. He obviously needed comfort, but she wasn't sure she was the one to give it. Nevertheless, she sucked it up, as Fiyero had said, and searched her mind for the one lullaby she had ever had sung to her. And that was how Fiyero had found her.

Above the cacophonous rage of water from the bathroom, he heard her humming. It was so beautiful and when he saw her, rocking the three of them gently with her wet little green foot, his heart broke a little. He loved her so much and leaned against the door to watch and listen.

Eventually, the noise from the bath stopped and Fiyero recognised the beginning of the next stage of Sacho's 'act'; the wait-out. Well, Sacho's water would get uncomfortable much more quickly then Fiyero's bed would. Elphaba looked up as she realised both Aure and Kip had fallen asleep.

"Sssh, darling, he's sleeping. I got him to sleep." Elphaba touched a little curl on Kip's head.

Fiyero knelt beside her. "Aure . . . Aure?" Elphaba smiled as the little girl did not wake up. "I'm going to put her to bed." With a sleepy whine or two, Aure was removed from Elphaba's arms and tranferred her weight, heavy with sleep, to Fiyero's shoulders. "Elphaba?" He whispered from the door, as she stood to tuck Kip in. "I think this went quite well."

She smiled. "Yero, my Hero."

* * *

_Back to Shiz soon . . ._


	26. Not so Horrible Morrible

_**Author's Note: **I disclaim. Okay you asked for a new chapter asap and so here it is :)_

_Enjoy! x_

* * *

The high stone castles of Shiz Town held no intimidation for Elphaba when she returned to Shiz for their second semester. With Fiyero by her side, the prospect of seeing Galinda again and the invitation from the Wizard in her breast pocket there was very little to turn her spirit to sadness. It felt odd not to have the desire to hide buried in her heart somwhere. It remained, but was constantly dispelled by her friends and, more recently, Fiyero's family. His mother had packed her perfume and her own make-up and most wonderfully, a stack of four books from their library about the origins and history of the Vinkus that were not to their knowledge held in any other institution. Nanda had tied them together with silk ribbons and written a note that told Elphaba they were hers to keep. Elphaba had already decided to write to her.

"Would you mind, Yero?" She whispered as she fell asleep next to him on the train to Shiz. "Would you mind if I wrote to her?"

"No," he said calmly, "if you did it it might make her miss my letters less. I could just give up." Elphaba laughed, though she hardly agreed, but sleep won over and she closed her eyes. Fiyero would feel too badly about not writing to his own mother to rely only on Elphaba, whose letter-writing commitments were shaky at best. As it was she would have to apologise profusely to Galinda for her terrible lack of response to all of her best friend's frilly letters, where each smelled of a different, heady perfume. She had intended to write back, but good intentions didn't always lead to heaven.

* * *

Galinda watched her Ama tidy away her wardrobe as she stood in the bedroom doorway with her hands on her hips waiting for Elphaba. She had some nerve not living up to her promise to write to her. Galinda had practically been destitute! How was she supposed to know what to do without Elphie's sarcastic comments and eye-rolling to guide her? She felt positively stranded.

She tossed her curls and adopted the best "angry pose" she could. She was deadly serious. When Elphaba walked through the door - sans Fiyero - she took one look at her and bit back a laugh. "Galinda, have you eaten something bad?" The blonde stared at her as she casually walked past her and said hello to the Ama, proceeding to empty her suitcases, which now numbered three and a half. "Oh come on, Galinda. I know it's hard to smile when you see me, but you have such lovely teeth; can't you make a bit more of an effort?"

Galinda huffed. "That is not why I'm upset!" She shut Elphaba's case and glared hard at her. "You did not write to me!"

"I did."

"Did not!"

"And how would you know?"

"Because I never received any letters from you! Hardly any."

"Well, there you go, you are already exaggerating." Galinda stamped her foot. "And just because they did not reach you does not mean that I did not write them. I was in the Vinkus, perhaps they were stolen by some nomadic tribe wishing to learn their alphabet." Elphaba opened her case again, shooing away any help from the Ama. "As it happens, I did not write to you very much."

Galinda's mouth fell open and she crossed her arms. "Then why did you not just admit that?"

"Because you should consider all possible options before you reach a conclusion, my dear, my darling Galinda. Remember that you have a very sharp mind somewhere under all those beautiful curls. If you jump to conclusions you might hurt your ankles in those ridiculous heels you insist on wearing."

Galinda eyed her shoes. "These are not ridiculous. They are very sensible. I would never wear something inappropriate."

"Uh-Huh." Elphaba threw some newish-looking dresses in a drawer.

"Oh, Elphie! Don't ignore me, I haven't seen you in ages! And those should be hung up!" Galinda scoffed and removed them, walking to Elphaba's closet and draping them delicately on the rail. "These are quite pretty. Where did you get them?"

"Fiyero made me shop."

"Of course he did and did you break out in hives?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and Galinda's heart gave a little jump; this felt like home.

* * *

"Galinda, please try to concentrate! You had the whole bloody summer to practice this, and she'll be here any minute."

"I _know! _Stop yelling at me!" Elphaba bit her lip and leaned back against the window pane. They were preparing for Morrible's first tutorial after the holidays and Galinda was desperately trying to accomplish a spell that would allow her to move objects every which way. Relying still on her pathetically flimsy practice wand, Galinda waved about frantically. "Come _on!"_ Elphaba jumped up when the blonde broke into a sweat and began panting for air as though she'd run a marathon.

"Galinda, stop. Look at me. Now, calm down. You are never going to get anywhere with that kind of frustration. Magic doesn't respond to that." Galinda sighed and bit her tongue to stop herself from crying, but her feelings of inadequacy prevented her from maintaining her composure. "Oh Galinda . . ."

"It's not fair," she sniffled, "I can't do this; I can't be angry and passionate about things like you can. That's not me." She slumped inelegantly on a chair and dabbed tissues under her eyes. "And now I look ridiculous."

_No, _Elphaba thought, _no you're not very good at doing what I do_. Elphaba could so easily be riled up and it took very little for her now to call on her magic. Though in important moments in the past it may have failed her, Elphaba had tested herself at Kiamo Ko. She'd had Evard throw rocks at her and she learned how to deflect or destory them before she was hit. On three occasions she had turned them round and almost knocked him unconscious, much to Fiyero's amusement (who watched, as he flatly refused to ever aim anything at her because he claimed she would later make him pay for it).

So yes, Elphaba could harness her abilities much more easily because that was how her powers worked.

_But that does not mean that is how everyone's power has to work._ Elphaba had tried riling Galinda up to see if her energy would create some kind of surge of magic but it had been fruitless and she was regularly reduced to tears. No, Galinda was at her best when she was prepared, calm and feeling in control. It would probably be more difficult, but her desire to be seen as 'good' might work in her favour.

"Galinda, I have an idea."

She sniffed, tossing her curls again and again, to bring back volume and make them 'sit'. "Really?"

"Yes, now listen and listen very carefully."

Galinda stood centred at one end of the room. Elphaba stood behind her, whispering gentle intructions. Directly opposite them, at the other end, was a chair. And all she had to do was move it. Elphaba's word soothed her and she let her mind iron out it's own creases. She cleared everything as best she could and imagined ribbons from her body to the object she wished to move. She pictured it, still, with the shadows leading from it. She pictured it some more.

"Think about it now, Galinda." Elphaba whispered. "Move the chair."

Galinda saw the chair and with her ribbons she moved it. She moved it a few times, just to be sure. Sometimes left and then forward. Suddenly her mind jumped and yanked the robbons hard and the chair was right in front of her. She knew she had lost control and she knew that when she opened her eyes it would not have budged an inch. Galinda exhaled heavily and a great feeling of disappointment came over her. "Elphie I'm sorry." She turned and opened her eyes. "I just - Elphaba?"

Elphaba was staring past her to a spot that seemed to be right where Galinda had just stood. "Galinda, what are you apologising for?" She asked. Galinda turned and looked for the chair, but it was not where it had been. It was right where she had pictured it in her head. There in front of her. "Oh my sweet Oz!" She squealed and picked it up and paraded it around the room causing Elphaba to roar with laughter. "I can't believe it!"

"Galinda!" Elphaba wheezed against the wall, struggling to hold herself up. "It just slid across!" She chortled. "It just slid across silently - it was _gliding!_" Galinda put it down and smiled. "Do it again, go on and try it again."

"Alright." Galinda caught her breath, relaxed and silently asked the chair to move. Politely. It was very obliging and did indeed glide across the floor towards Elphaba. "Aha! I can do magic! Magic!"

"Young ladies." A stern clipped voice addressed them from the door abruptly. Galinda jumped and moved over to Elphaba, preparing her apology for Madame Morrible and expecting to blow her away - perhaps literally - with her new skills. But the woman at the door was not Madame Morrible. This woman was one of the nameless administrators and oversaw the organisation of the some of the undergraduate classes. Elphaba felt disturbed. "Your class has been cancelled for this morning. It shall resume once the University can find a suitable replacement."

"Wait, I beg your pardon?" Galinda spoke, suddenly stepping forward to take charge of this new development. "Where is Madame Morrible?"

The pert-faced woman tipped her head slightly. Galinda was affronted that she should be made to feel inferior for having asked a perfectly legitimate question. She disliked her. "Madame Morrible is dead."

* * *

Fiyero stared at them. "Morrible is _what?_" Galinda nodded and threw her hands in the air. Fiyero turned to Elphaba who was slumped back against her chair. They had found him in an indistinguished little cafe and Galinda had burst in dramatically and cemented that day in his memory with the words _Morrible's dead._ Elphaba followed her in quietly.

"Dead. Dead, Fiyero." Elphaba said, punching her words with a tap of her bony fingers on the table. It rocked unsteadily beneath her.

"Alright," He began.

"Alright?" Elphaba repeated. "_Alright?_" Fiyero sighed. "How can you say that? The only person who ever recognised something good in me is dead. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would have anything; she inquired about me to the Wizard and _she_ was going to handle my magic. I don't know how to do it without her." She looked at Fiyero who gave her no repsonse. "Fiyero! How can you not see the bad in all of this? It's _so hard _for me to prove myself. No one gave me the chance except _her_. She was my ticket to . . . to some sort of life!"

"That's not true, Fae."

"Don't!" She stood quickly and shook the table again. "Don't you call me that."

"Elphie, Elphie, he's right." Galinda took her hand as she stared at Fiyero. "Sit down, please. Listen." Elphaba looked at Galinda and was persuaded to sit. "Morrible's death is not something we would wish on her, on anyone, but Fiyero is right. Yes, she recognised your talent and you should remember her for that; we all should. But you can still make your way to the Emerald City. We'll have another tutor. Morrible was meticulous about you and there is no way she would not have left some kind of record of what she already saw in you."

"She already has her invitation." Fiyero said grudgingly. "Morrible gave it to her at Lurlinemas."

"What? Elphie! That's so wonderful! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"You forgot? Elphaba! How could you forget something like this? Sweet Oz, Elphie! Congratulotions!"

"Thank you." She let herself smile and looked at Fiyero, whose feelings had clearly been hurt by what she had said. "I'm sorry, Yero. You're right."

Impulsively, Fiyero got up and walked out. Elphaba did not watch him. She would find him later, sulking in his room and they would have make up sex because he was never able to resist her. So, she remained with Galinda awhile and they talked calmly and Galinda turned her upset into happiness; a callous happiness though it may have been. Elphaba realised that it did not matter that Morrible had died because she already had her ticket to freedom and success.

* * *

From The Emerald City there came news everyday that some reform or other was to be overturned. Animals armed themselved with new amendments and passages of law that would be thrust into the face of any official who tried to uphold an old rule that had previously restricted their freedom or movement. Elphaba noticed this more and more often. It put a bigger smile on her face and she felt more exhilarated at the prospect of meeting the Wizard.

And the Wizard sat every day at his desk, sweating and increasing his blood pressure to dangerous levels in an attempt to reorganise a land for one young woman he had never even met.

* * *

_So Morrible's gone . . . but what's gonna happen when Elphaba finds out about what the Wizard's hands are trying to cover up?_


	27. Magicality

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, all original WICKED characters/names/places etc belong to Gregory Maguire and L. Frank Baum._

_**Author's Note: **I apologise profusely for my terrible and disgraceful unexplained absence from this story. Not only did I feel completely lost as to the plot, but I've been exceptionally busy with my own reality and these past few days have been my first chance in a long time to sit down and think about this project. Rest assured I fully intend to continue it, though I make no promises as to how frequent the updates will be._

_Your reviews and responses continue to inspire and motivate me, so thank you very much. _

_I very much enjoyed writing this chapter, and yes, it is going to get a little more adult from this point forward. _

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

Elphaba stalked up to Fiyero's door, regretting that they had fought. It put her in a fouler mood than usual and she had insulted several porters on her journey into Briscoe Hall. She had met, or rather crashed into, Avaric, whose mouth had been considerably kinder in recent days. He told her in civil tones that Fiyero had raged through the corridors quiet and angry. As she stood staring through the frosted panes, she tried to listen for him and entered, slamming the unlocked door though she had not meant to.

"Elphaba?" His voice came from the couch, slurred and slow. He had been waiting for her; irritated for a reason he could not put into words. That he could forget it meant his temper ebbed too easily for his liking and he missed her. He had slept on the couch hoping she would come and not wanting to have to find her himself. Her voice rose him, and he peeked over the dark edge of the couch to see her worried face.

"You've been sleeping, my love, darling. And I thought you were mad at me. I'm sorry." She said, sitting next to him. He closed his eyes again when she combed a finger along his cheek, and kissed it when she touched his lips.

"I was. I'm not." At her questioning look, he elaborated. "I know how much it all means to you." He kissed her finger again.

Elphaba felt the back of his neck and goosebumps rose on his skin. She _loved _that she illicited that reaction from him, when they were so comfortable. She guessed he thought she was dangerous. Exotic, as he had said once. "Yero, it does. It does mean very much to me. It's my whole life." This was true and she felt it deep in her bones. "But . . . I never thought I could want something as much as I want you. I love you."

"Well, that's that then. And I love you."

"Kiss me." He smiled and sat up, pressing his arm at her waistband and kissing her hotly. Elphaba smiled and crushed his shirt in her hands. He played with her lips, nibbling and kissing in turn, and teasingly ghosting over her shift at the back, as he always did.

"Fae, if I can call you that again?" He joked, kissing at the corner of her mouth, nuzzling her.

"Yes." She moaned, unable to make any more elegant response. Whether she answered to the question he had put into words, or the one asked by the fingers working at her belt she did not care. She leaned into him to allow him greater ease, and when they had finished, they slept.

* * *

"Put my mind at ease, Elphie, and tell me you have made up with Fiyero. I can't stand his moping. It's like watching a little grey cloud wander about town. You know he'd settle for you just humouring him or placating him in any way. I know I would. Just to be nice." She waffled on, folding and pressing skirts and huge netted petticoats in a wild array of colours so bright they would blind you if the sun reflected off them and into your eyes. Elphaba wondered how in Oz her friend could ever arrange them into outfits, but that was a task beyond even her and she just laughed in response. "I'm serious, Elphaba."

"Oh, you're using my whole name! You must be serious. This is a surprise."

"You are being sarcastic, so I'll take that to mean you made up with him. Good, I'm glad." She continued pinning and sorting through her wealth of clothes.

"Well I'm pleased _you_ are so happy with it. But I'm not here to placate Fiyero. He was being a bit childish, don't you think?" She reclined lazily on her bed, not having really wanted to leave Fiyero's bed, but knowing she had Sorcery material to cover with Galinda she had unwound and dressed herself. Although Fiyero's attempts to convince her to stay meant she arrived half an hour later than she had intended.

Galinda shrugged. "I guess. I don't really care. I just don't like to see either of you unhappy." Elphaba copied her and dropped her shoulders. "How's this Sorcery stuff different then?"

"It's not . . not necessarily." Elphaba replied, the wooden drawers wincing in pain as she carelessly retreived her notes. "She just wants to make sure you're where I am."

"I'm not where you are. I'm nowhere near as good as you. Not even in basics." She huffed sadly.

"No, you're not. But even if we were of equal ability, you know as well as I do that every witches' magic is different and difficult in it's own way. That book I gave you - did you read it? Do you know why I gave it to you? You're not looking at this in the right way."

"I know," she said, a curtain of ignorance rising in her eyes as it did in moments such as this, Elphaba noticed, to reveal a smart and observant young witch. "I know. This isn't like essay grades and there is no way to grade Sorcery in the same way as any another course. We have completely different styles because we're different."

Galinda's words could have come out of a book, which they did, but she had digested them and Elphaba saw that she had grown to trust her own ability. This new teacher was taking an entirely different approach to their tutorials: she focused on Elphaba in one way and on Galinda in another because she immediately saw how very seperate their abilities were. She even commented that whilst Elphaba might have more of an intrinsic, developed power, she could not yet fully control it. She could not hold back when it was not needed nor could she call on it when it was. She noticed that Galinda, however, had excellent control and had no worry about being unable to harness her power, though it would not be the kind of thing where it would rescue her from a trying situation should she find herself in trouble. Elphaba's was more likely to do this, as it seemed to act more on feeling than on reason. For the time being at least.

"Ah, Galinda!" Elphaba's voice made Galinda pause in her tracks: like there was a spider on her back, or she was about to step in faeces. "This is theory session, put that damned training wand away. You'll blow up your precious dresses."

"Oh haa haa!" Galinda tucked away her little white stick and flopped onto her stomach to mirror Elphaba's posture across the room. They thumbed through dusty heavy pages that should have put them to sleep, particularly Galinda, but their recent turnover in teaching staff and their new attitude to the course lit a bulb somewhere that allowed them to see the reasoning in the archaic language of the scholars whose works they so conscientiously perused.

An evening of work set their minds to rest and prepared them for applying what they had discovered practically tomorrow afternoon. Study followed study and articles, discussion panels and dissertations from around Oz and through all of history had slowly settled into their minds and bodies. Ink drained from their pots and quills were worn down to the feather, requiring repeated trips to various storage closets to refresh supplies. The wood in the fire was stoked several times and windows were opened and shut as the weather changed from the warmth and brightness of the afternoon to the colder, windier evening darkness.

Elphaba grew irritated by her long hair where at first it had acted as a blanket and kept her warm. She tied it up carelessly, tightly, so it would not loosen and fall. Galinda clipped hers back delicately and ensured she was always positioned in a flattering way. It calmed her. Elphaba studied upside down, at the top and tail of her bed and flung her limbs any which way that felt comfortable.

The candles burned down to wicks. The street filled with noises of drunk, happy students. Eventually, someone knocked at the door, snapping them quickly out of their scholarly stupors.

Galinda and Elphaba looked at one another, as though noticing suddenly that they were not in a world of their own.

"Who is that?" Galinda asked Elphaba. "Who is that?" She addressed the knocker.

"It's Fiyero. Come on, you two. We're all going out: you've been in here for five hours and it's enough."

Elphaba swung her legs from the bed as Galinda rubbed her eyes and collected discarded papers and curlicued notes. "Fiyero!" The green girl exclaimed as she opened the door. Though taken aback, Fiyero responded eagerly when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her tired body into his. He held her back and her neck, and hugged her.

"Evening." Elphaba laughed. She felt his hand move into her hair and closed her eyes as he kissed her softly.

"So what are we doing, tonight then?" Galinda chirped. She bounced into the living room with that pure contentedness that is only achieved when a heavy weight of work is lifted from the shoulders. She tossed her curls, giggled with anticipation of their evening, of getting drunk with Elphaba and whipped round to face the couple whose silence irked her. She raised her eyebrow at them. They weren't kissing, not much at least, but Fiyero's arms at the small of her back kept Elphana pressed against him and Galinda knew (though she could not see) that her friend must be sporting a bright blush on her cheeks. Fiyero was talking quietly to her and Elphaba closed her eyes as she listened. It was the most romantic thing Galinda had ever seen.

Quickly, she lost her chirpiness.

Elphaba's heart was thumping nicely in her chest. She felt the strength of Fiyero's arms and let herself fall into them. He was perpetually cradling her and whispering secrets into her ear. She was perfectly aware of Galinda fluttering about the room but she knew her friend would not care much: Elphaba had certainly witnessed more. As Fiyero's breath faded Elphaba felt his kiss on her jawline. She giggled and clutched at his lapel when he dipped her back, her feet sweeping ungracefully from the floor. "Fiyero!"

He laughed and picked her up in his arms. "What do you want to do tonight my love? Dancing?" He spun her round.

"Fiyero! Put me down!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over your peals of laughter!" Elphaba giggled more and suddenly felt Fiyero fall from beneath her. "Whoa. Ow!"

"Oh my Oz!" Elphaba struggled to breath. "You idiot!" She laughed, burying her face in his chest and shrieking. Fiyero lay back on the floor and joined her.

"Sorry!"

"That was really funny." Galinda commented, forcing laughter and a smile as she went to change.

"Oz, Fae I bet I have bruised backside." Fiyero said, his face screwed up as he tested the sensitivity of his rump and tried to stand.

"I can test it for you." Elphaba smirked and pinched him, making him squeak and swat her arm playfully. "Galinda, let's drink a lot tonight."

"Amen." The blonde replied, with enough relief and sardonism in her sugary voice to concern Elphaba. She frowned at Fiyero and he shrugged.

"Go look at yourself in the bathroom, Yero. Make yourself handsome." And she kissed him.

Fiyero joked as he strolled out of the room. "But how will you be able to take your eyes off me?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She watched Galinda shift aside dress after dress in her closet in a rather sombre manner. "What's wrong, my pink lady?" Galinda chuckled half-heartedly and thumbed a blue skirt and its silky petticoat. "That's pretty." Elphaba offered, uselessly. Galinda nodded and lifted it onto the bed. "Glin?" Elphaba walked over to her and took her hands. Had it been the other way around, she knew Galinda would have tried to hug her. Elphaba only squeezed her hands and searched her expression.

"I'm _fine, _Elphie. I just want a boyfriend."

"Oh, what?"

Galinda stared at her friend earnestly. "I just want a boyfriend." She repeated, as though it were the most obvious thing in Oz. "I want someone to spoil me."

"Oh for Oz' sake, write to your father then! I'm sure he's send you a legion of dressmakers and ridiculous surprises. He'd organise a half-birthday party for you and pay for the coverage to be splashed all over one of your sainted magazines." Elphaba huffed and threw the bathroom door open to reveal an embarrassed Fiyero with his trousers at his knees.

"ELPHABA!"

"Oh she can't see you, you moron." She nipped, closing the door behind her.

"You know Elphie, it's all very well for you to be throwaway about this. You _have _a boyfriend. And for goodness' sake I only meant that I wanted someone to be close to. Someone to dance with." Galinda huffed her way back across the room before Elphie could hurl the door open and bite back a scathing and hurtful retort. "And I'm getting ready now. So leave me alone."

"Oh very hard to bother you when you lock yourself in the bathroom." Elphaba murmured. She skirted around Fiyero to brush her teeth. "Fiyero, it's not bruised. Pull them up."

"Hey, we've got ages: Galinda's only just in the bathroom." Elphaba scoffed. "Oh come on. What's wrong now?"

She dropped her brush from her mouth, foaming paste threatening to drip from her lips as she tried to communicate a serious point. "Why is she so desperate to be in a relationship? She has thousands of friends and her family worship the ground she walks on and she owns every material thing she has ever asked for." She shoved the brush in her mouth again. "And then some."

"Galinda . . . she's just meant to be in a relationship. With a boy. She's meant to be courted and dated and doted upon. Surely you can see that." Elphaba flipped her hair back, signalling her disinterest in the matter. They would make up when they were drunk, and there was nothing more fun than a drunk Elphaba. She became intensely passionate in every way when she'd had a few. The memory of her dependant state aroused him. Fiyero kissed her neck and ran his fingers along her blouse. His trousers had been discarded at the door, and he pressed himself against her.

"Don't do that to yourself, Yero." She said, referring to the stiffness she felt against her hip. "We don't have time, and this is definitely not the place."

"You're smiling." He kissed her neck again and ghosted her breasts. "It's fun."

"It is . . . but no. Stop." Fiyero sighed as she broke contact. "I'll leave you in here to _calm down._" He held onto her hand. "Tonight, my love. We'll do it tonight."

"We do it every night. And in the same place."

Her eyes drew into slits as she stared at him. "What do you mean? It's boring?"

"Oz no! It's never boring." She smiled. "I want to do it tonight. But . . . there are lots of places to hide in those . . . clubs . . ." He trailed off, not looking at her. Elphaba deliberated a moment: she was considered a rebel and a good girl, in equal measures by the people here. She did well with her grades but she hardly conformed to anything or anyone and she liked that. And here was the man she loved suggesting they have sex in public. Thinking, she found it ridiculous that she should deem it remotely strange or stupid considering where they had done it for the first time and the many hallways and passages that had become a bed for them in the Vinkus.

"Yero . . ."

"And I mean publicly," he said, almost reading her mind, "in the club, when we're dancing and surrounded by . . ." he stepped closer to her for effect, though he struggled to control himself, "lots of people and there's no space between us." Elphaba closed the gap between them and kissed him hard, consenting. Consenting to everything.

* * *

Fiyero had been right. A few drinks in and the awkward and very noticable silence between the two girls had disappeared when Galinda returned from the bar with a green-coloured drink for Elphaba and threw her arms around her.

"You deserve everything you want, Glin!" Elphaba had yelled above the deep baseline. Galinda kissed her cheek and they vanished into the crowd of people for a while.

It was going to be an amazing night, that was obvious to everyone. It was dark, hot, loud and the drink was cheap and seemed to flow from every direction. They mixed their spirits dangerously and in a flurry of excitement, knocking back absurdly coloured liquids in alluring glasses and cackling with laughter at everything and nothing. For Fiyero, everything was blurred except the shapes and expressions of Elphaba, who curled herself into him when she returned from the floor with Galinda.

They had a large group with them, collected from the last semester. Friends they trusted and friends whose wit amused and inspired them. A new breed of people who cared less about normalcy and stereotypes and more about extravagence and experience. Crope and Tibbett were wild and hilarious and provided a constant source of amusement for Elphaba and Galinda. Even Avaric had cooled his aggressive hatred of the green girl and went back to flirting with every female on two legs.

"I have never! Let's play I have never!" Screamed Boq, on his fifteenth or sixteenth beer.

"YES!" Elphaba demanded, slamming her drink on the table and dissolving into giggles with Galinda when a small wave of ale jumped over the rim and splashed lightly onto the table. "Oops!" She whispered and randomly turned to kiss Fiyero for a moment. He held her close with a hand on her stomach and, in their druken state, the issue of courteously averting the eyes no longer existed and they all watched.

"Wow, you two are hot!" Crope shouted when Fiyero nibbled Elphaba's lips and let her skirt travel up with his hand to her chest. "Can't take my eyes off you!"

"Come on, you two, I HAVE NEVER! Elphaba and Fiyero will be pissed out of their faces by the looks of it: I don't doubt they've done _everything!"_ Galinda nudged an oblivious Fiyero and made the whole group whistle and cheer. They were more willing to believe Galinda, who they assumed knew exactly what Elphaba had done with Fiyero. Not that any revealation would matter: not a soul at the table would be in a mind to recall anything that had happened that night in the morning.

Elphaba let Fiyero kiss behind her ear. "Not _everything. _Not yet." She whispered, her breath tickling his skin and daring him to press her closer. He knew what she referred to, so the sudden drop of her hand to his crotch was unnecessary though highly welcome. Fiyero smiled and kissed her lips again.

"I have never . . ." Galinda began, her eyes lazily tracing the lights, "I have never . . .

"Gone down on a guy!" Elphaba finished.

"ELPHIE!" Galinda exclaimed, her face written in complete shock.

"What? Well, have you?" She challenged.

Galinda stared at her friend, then suddenly burst into laughter. "NO! I've not! HA!" She shouted, and the table cheered and then cheered more as Elphaba knocked back a drink.

"Well I HAVE!" Elphaba said proudly when she had swallowed, and she turned to wink at Fiyero.

"You've really done that Elphaba?" Asked Pfannee, highly intrigued. To her, that Elphaba was sleeping was someone was all very grown up.

"Course." She said matter-of-factly, and felt Fiyero kissing her neck. "He loves it." She said, giggling at what the group assumed were Fiyero's continued ministrations to her collarbone, but what was in fact her reaction to the placement of his hand between her legs. She fervantly hoped no one could see what he was doing. After all, the table was tall, and the seats almost like bar stools.

Soon, the game broke up into little groups of accusatory factions and aroused young men and women and Fiyero led his girl onto the dance floor, with not a sliver of smoky light between them.

Galinda was thoroughly enjoying herself. She remembered being sad about not having a boyfriend, but at the same time she didn't really care. In her drunken stupor, she figured it was not romance she craved, but sex. Every time she caught her reflection in a mirror she pouted and prided herself on how sexy she looked. She was such a catch and there were hundreds of boys around here that she wanted to kiss and several who had already made passes at her. Lurid ones, even.

"Hey Miss Galinda!" Came a familiar voice, straining over the pounding music towards her. Galinda affected her best pout and tossed her curls in _his _direction.

"Taffid . . ." She responded eagerly. The fair-haired Gillikin boy reached her and kissed her cheek. They'd met before and he'd flirted a little but Galinda had been fairly disinterested as he had been one of many. Now that she was drunk, however, he seemed more like one in a million. He was built and strong and wearing his kit from . . . whatever sport it was he took part in: Galinda only recognised the Shiz insignia and the old Ozian motto 'To Win is to Be'. She vaguely recalled that Taffid had once told her such a motto meant only the best survived the harsh environment of the sports leagues at this University. Well, he could have been lying, but she hardly cared.

He just looked so handsome tonight.

He offered to buy her a drink and they went over to the bar together. Galinda noticed he'd put his hand on her back and she jumped a little at the contact. Somewhere on the dance floor, Elphaba and Fiyero were entwined in one another's arms.

* * *

_Ooh la la, Galinda! *winks*!_


	28. The Talk of Shame

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing of the WICKED characters/places etc. They belong to Gregory Maguire and L. Frank Baum._

**_Author's Note: _**_Faster updates, haha! Quite proud of myself, as these chapters just seem to be flowing out. Couldn't stop thinking about writing this one; a drunk Galinda was just to fun to leave alone for very long!  
_

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

Morning sun was Galinda's worst enemy in moments such as these. It pierced her porcelain skin and made her head throb like that damned baseline in the club. The unpleasant memory of it made bile rise in her stomach and she prayed fervently for it to pass while she collected herself.

She could feel bed sheets wrapped loosely around her. She could hear that her room was quiet and feel that it was too warm. She had forgotten to shut the blinds before bed and paid for it now as the bright beams shone far too happily through the spotted, unwashed glass panes.

Patiently, she waited for more memories to return to her. More nervous washes churned her stomach as she recalled that her Sorcery tutorial was this afternoon and ignoring the heaviness of her eyelids she reached out to reassure herself that it was, in fact, still morning and she therefore had to time be ill, if necessary.

But her clock was not where it should be. She let her hand pat around for a second or two before it fell limp to the side of the bed. She desperately strained to open her eyes and saw through falling lashes her bedside table. She dropped her head back onto her pillow and resigned herself to the fact that she would have to get up and look for a clock somewhere. If only she could get the time, she could flop back down in bed and sleep for a few more hours. Sleep would rid her of her headache.

Galinda lifted her arms to brace the weight of her body . . . but suddenly found she could not. She frowned as it appeared she weighed far more than she had the night before.

Awfully, terribly and with a disgusting and sickening wave of panic she recognised that none of her surroundings were familiar to her. It was not her bedside table. It was not her pillow or her bed sheets. The extra weight she had not bargained for turned out to be the arms of that boy . . . that Gillikin boy.

"Sweet Oz, no." She whispered. She daren't move as she lay there, half raised from the bed and completely naked. She felt cold, and she hurt. She hurt quite badly. Mortification swept over her features and she wanted to cry. She felt a yearning for Elphaba, whose response would be either to comfort her and rage at him or make fun, but either one would help her. Either one would be preferable.

"What the _hell _am I supposed to do?" She said through grated teeth. _Get your arms off me!_ She scolded him silently as she tried to squeeze from his grasp. The thought occurred to her that perhaps this was a shared room and there were two or three other boys she would have to sneak past. Terrified, she glanced about the room and it's small size comforted her slightly. It was just them.

A flash of the evening before came to her, and she remembered that she had demanded they come to his room, as hers was shared and they would have more privacy if they avoided it. "Smart."

Galinda manoeuvered herself out of bed. Her lithe limbs coming in handy for something other than posing, for once, though she wished such a talent had never had to be called upon. Tentatively, and stealing a glance at the boy who was conveniently passed out beside her, she placed her toes on the cold floor and slid from the bed. She felt utterly exposed and vulnerable, moreso than ever.

Standing, she turned to check nothing of hers was left in the bed and almost called out in grief at the sight of small spots and splotches of blood on the white cotton sheets. Most recently, a long fingered one from where she had just been sitting. Her mouth upturned itself into a very pronounced frown and unbidden tears fell relentlessly down her cheeks and onto her chest.

She cried silently as she tip-toed about the room, collecting underwear and dressing faster than she had ever thought possible. It occurred to her that she would have to walk home in her outfit from last night and the tears fell faster. She caught her reflection in a tiny mirror and saw that she did not have black smeared all over her face: a saving grace if she wanted to see it. Grabbing tissues she dabbed her soaked face and stole a final look around the room.

She couldn't even remember his name. The boy was out for the count and she could not have been happier to leave. Utter regret coursed through her veins at the memory and the sight of the room. The sooner she left the better. She only put on her heels again when she had reached the door and clicked it shut behind her, quiet as a mouse.

Galinda had not found a clock in the room. "Perhaps that's why boys are never punctual." She observed wryly, but shook the comment from her mind as she realised how stupid and pointless it was. Her head was held high but she had never felt so cheap. She saw the Shiz clock tower. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. "How in Oz did I ever wake up so early?" But then a twinge of pain from her groin reminded her that she would never have been able to sleep much longer, even if she were in her own bed. What an awful day.

* * *

"Time is it, Yero?"

"What?" He replied, groggily, waking to his green girl half asleep on his chest. "Oh," he turned his head to the side and picked up his watch. "Six." He sighed, kissing her hair and wrapping his hand around her arm.

"Six? Ugh, why are we awake?" She moaned. Fiyero breathed deeply, too tired to laugh. "Oh Oz," she said quietly, and her hair was like a curtain before his eyes as she sat up. "Galinda?"

"Shit, Fae! She's not here is she?" He said, suddenly frightened that the blonde had had to sit through them all night. "Fae?" She was quiet and he couldn't see her face, but it sounded worried.

Elphaba simply stared at the other side of the room. The pink, satin sheets were manicured into place and ironed to within an inch of their existence. Her numerous pillows were delicately balanced and proclaimed a beautifully embroidered 'G' to all who beheld them. That there was no little rise in the covers, that the pillows were not thrown on the floor and resting carelessly in wait for their re-arrangement on the bed, that there was no quiet breathing form in the room other than Fiyero put the fear of Oz into Elphaba's heart.

"No." She said, finally. "No she's not here." Fiyero sat up and saw the absence of Galinda. "Oz, Fiyero, what happened, where is she?" She asked, panicking. "What happened last night?" A hand flew to her head as an ache rested on her temples.

"I think you know very well what happened last night."

"FIYERO!" Elphaba scolded. "I'm serious: she's never . . . she's always here!"

"Elphaba, she's a big girl. I'm sure she just went home with someone."

"Fiyero, listen to me." She turned and grabbed his shoulders and he wrapped a sheet around her when he saw her nipples harden from the chill in the room. He saw the breeze originated from an open window and remembered how hot it had been last night. "Do you remember how upset I got at Galinda yesterday because she said she wanted a boyfriend? When we were dancing together at the club, Galinda and I, she told me she didn't really care about getting a boyfriend and that all she actually wanted was to sleep with someone."

"Dear Oz, you're serious?"

"It's not that big a deal, really. She said she felt sexually frustrated."

He grinned at the thought of daddy's girl Galinda wanting to sleep with half the boys on campus. "So she wants to have sex. What's the problem?"

"Use your brain, Yero, I love it when you use your brain." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Where is Galinda? Oz knows who she went home with last night. I'm worried about her. She's smart when she wants to be, but I don't think she has the strength to get herself out of . . . . whatever it is she's gotten herself into."

"Right. So you wait for her to call you."

"What?"

"_If, _and this is a big if, _if_ Galinda is in trouble or can't get home or something then she'll call you. She knows the number, she can charge it to her room and despite what you say I don't doubt she has the ability to think of calling for help." Elphaba sighed, but worry remained the story in her face. "Fae, my love, don't worry. Galinda is a big girl. Look, it's far too early for this, we're both hungover or probably still drunk and tired. Let's just wash and dress and then if you haven't heard from her by then you can start . . . I don't know, printing 'Missing Galinda' posters."

Elphaba smiled and let him lead her from their bed. She was glad he had not tried to convince her to go back to sleep. She couldn't sleep. Truth be told, it had scared her more than she liked that Galinda was not where she always was in the morning. Perhaps it was that Elphaba was always the one to be out, to be lost, to be missing, or mad. She was always the strange one, the one you could never account for.

They had never intended to sleep at Elphaba's (though the word 'sleep' may be a bit of a stretch) but it was closer and they were drunk. Painfully drunk, it would seem, judging by their sickness this morning.

Fiyero turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature so it was cooler than usual. Elphaba's skin had been hot to the touch and his, too. "That alright?" He asked, stepping aside to let her run her fingers under the spray.

"Lovely." Fiyero stepped out of her way and she caught his neck, kissing him gently.

"Minty." He said, making her laugh when he tickled her and she tried to block him with the shower door. He shook his head and stood at the faucet. He brushed his own teeth thoroughly, but quickly, and sat on the loo to watch her. He loved watching her, especially in the shower where she looked so calm and happy. It was something she had only let him do once or twice before, but he hoped he'd be able to do it forever.

"Stop watching me."

"Oh, spoke too soon." She frowned. "I was just thinking I hoped you'd let me watch you forever, and then you told me off."

"Forever?" He nodded, knowing what she would be thinking of. Elphaba watched him now, her hands falling from her hair like the soap as it was washed out. He moved towards her and opened the door.

"We're going to be together always." Elphaba smiled a little as a finger was drawn along her cheek. "Can't you see it?"

"You know, I've never thought much about my future until I came here."

"But you do think about it." He said, knowing full well she fantasised about what Shiz could do for her, what the wizard could do for her.

She leaned forward and turned off the water. "I think about you every day. I can't get away from you, not that I want to . . . anymore." He laughed, pecking her nose. "I'm in love with you, my hero. Of course I think about our future."

_Our future._ He played her term over in his head. "And when you think about our future . . ?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. "It's not much. I mean I haven't had any visions. But we're happy. It's always happy." She looked down, the conversation becoming too serious for her. "I've never had that. Never. So it's more than I could ever hope to wish for. And I daren't push my luck." He knew this and decided not to continue the conversation just to try to get her to admit more of her thoughts on the subject. She was becoming more of an easy read for him recently, though it would often happen that as soon as he found he knew her she would do something to pull the rug from under him.

Suddenly, the front door shuttered open and closed. Elphaba's eyes flashed with panic then relief; it must be Galinda because today was not the cleaner's day and even if it was it was far too early for any of that. They heard slumping and sliding and then:

"Elphie!" Galinda's voice came from the front room, broken and hysterical.

Elphaba clambered out of the shower, barely allowing Fiyero to hold her enough to tie a dressing gown around her, and flew to her friend. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm so embarrassed!"

Galinda was in a heap on the floor. Her blue dress that had been so gracefully arranged was wrinkled and, Elphaba was willing to bet, torn in several different places. Elphaba saw how tense she was and took a few deep breaths, swallowing her concern whole. "First things first, you need to calm yourself."

Fiyero took Galinda's hand and lifted her, making sure she could stand before ordering her to remove her heels and wash. "Come on, into the shower, put some clean clothes on and we'll talk about this when you're calm."

Elphaba walked with her into her room before returning to Fiyero and helping him with cups of tea and coffee. "No coffee for her, tea. Mild." She told him, as he dabbed the teabag into the hot water. "And thank you." He nodded.

It was half an hour before Galinda emerged from her room in a dressing gown with her hair in rollers, of all things.

"Galinda . . ." Elphaba counted no less than twelve pink rollers and sighed.

"What? If I'm going to see him again, I want to look gorgeous, and since my face looks like death's older sister, I need my hair to look like heaven's spun gold."

"Your hair _always _looks like-"

"Alright, okay, so Galinda has rollers in her hair." Fiyero handed her a cup of tea. He sat next to Elphaba and kissed her hair. "So, what happened? If you can remember any of it that is."

Galinda stared at him, not finding his comment particularly funny and not knowing why it would not also refer to him. At least she could remember how wasted the two of them had been. As if it were not completely obvious what they were doing beneath the table. Galinda could only guess at their activities on the dance floor. It was one of the major reasons she had avoided them. That boy being the other. Galinda looked at her tea, trying to find something interesting in the swirl of the hot water and the tea leaves. "I . . . uh . . ."

Elphaba sat up and whispered, though who she was trying to keep out of earshot was unclear: it was only the three of them. "Galinda I spoke to the two of you about that thing in the library, you can talk about this."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess." She fingered the rim of the cup. "So I . . . did it last night."

Fiyero's eyebrows raised and Elphaba swatted the sofa. "I knew it, Glin. So?"

"Awful." She replied, her head in her hands. "Awful. I wish I'd never done it. It hurt, it does hurt, I feel mortified and . . . and like I didn't ask for it, which is the worst thing. I don't even remember his name."

"Surely that's the worst thing?"

Elphaba glowered at her lover. "Galinda, I know this first time must have meant a lot to you but it's not as if it won't happen again."

"You don't understand Elphie. There's _evidence._" Elphaba screwed up her face in confusion. "You know . . ."

"Oh." Elphaba said, flatly. "Well, I personally don't think you have to worry about that. If he's going to invite perfect strangers into his bed then he has to accept that _that_ might happen."

"Ugh, this is stupid. I know you're right, Elphie. I know that but I can't help that I feel embarrassed. How am I supposed to act when I see him again? How will he act? Will he come after me? Should I even hope for that? Was this a one night thing or did I prattle on about wanting a boyfriend last night like a fucking moron?" Elphaba couldn't stop her heart from jumping a little at Galinda's expletive. "Should I pretend it hasn't even happened? Is this who I am now? A harlot? A fucking harlot? What will I do now?"

Galinda was descending into hysterics and Elphaba moved over to her, realising that she should have been sitting with her the whole time. "Galinda calm down! You don't even know how you feel right now, do you? There is no _one way _to react and you shouldn't worry about that. He's gonna do what he's gonna do and though you can't change that you can affect how you see it." Galinda squeezed her friend's hand. "You don't even remember his name." She shook her head. "So he can't have been that important to you. Maybe this was just a one night thing. Maybe you just needed to know what it was like."

She was talking about sex, Galinda knew. "Oh Oz, I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not."

"Oh I am! Sleeping with a random boy just so I could find out was sex is like?"

"Galinda, what in Oz is wrong with that?"

Galinda looked at both of them, her arms flailing so much that Elphaba had to dart back to keep from their line of fire. "I'm supposed to keep myself for my husband!"

"Oh for the love of Lurline, Galinda! Who cares? You're the bloody romantic! You're the one who, from the first moment we became friends, went on and on and on about love and romance and finding _the one_." Fiyero felt uncomfortable for a second; they had been talking about him. Him and Galinda, and he had to halt his thoughts in their tracks before he started to think this was all his fault.

"So?" Galinda asked, her big blue eyes willing Elphaba to find them some kind of solace.

"If you find _the one, _this man who will love you more than anyone in the world, then it won't matter how many people you've slept with and it won't matter how many rollers you have in your hair. It won't matter who your parents are or where you grew up and it won't even matter what you wear." Fiyero smiled. "He'll just love you." She poked Galinda chest where her heart lay. "For your sense of humour, which is actually very amusing. For your intelligence and your goodness." Elphaba licked her lips: they had gone dry all of a sudden. "And for your tantrums."

Galinda looked from the green girl to Fiyero who was smiling in concurrence. She didn't have to ask about Elphaba's truthfulness. She didn't even have to think it through: Galinda had probably told Elphaba the same thing a thousand times over and she knew she had seen it in action. Her parents. Her aunts and uncles.

And Elphaba and Fiyero.

* * *

_Hit that blue button! Let me know what you'd like to happen if you have any ideas! x_


	29. Off to The Emerald City

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not, nor shall I ever, own any of the WICKED characters or places. They belong to Gregory Maguire and Baum._

**_Author's Note: _**_This is chapter is a bit of filler, but necessary. I would never give you a pointless chapter! _

_Enjoy! x_

* * *

Galinda felt slightly more at ease with herself and her actions after a few well-made cups of tea and reassurance from Elphaba. She had settled on trying to put it behind her and had, in her Galinda way, decided that within roughly two weeks they could all discuss it again and she would laugh with them at her own stupidity. Elphaba had nodded along at this plan, knowing that giving it much more attention would make her friend think it was worse that it really was.

Elphaba did wonder at Galinda's reaction though. That it had been more about her not keeping herself for her husband and less about her own humiliation. She had calmed once she had been convinced that no one of importance could have seen her: Fiyero had reminded her that she had put out such a persona of goodness and obedience that no one would believe such a rumour even if it was spread all over campus. Elphaba knew how groomed all of those Gillikin girls were and how planned out their entire lives had been and she hoped that Galinda could see that she was so much more than a Sorority Wife.

She thought of her own life: her father certainly didn't think enough about her to consider her future. Sometimes she thought he intended her to remain at home after University and care for Nessa, or that she would become the Eminent Thropp. She knew he hated the idea of his green unwanted daughter as the head of the family and the whole of Munchkinland, but her position as the eldest was nonnegotiable and she was glad of the job she had been born into because it would give the rest of her life some purpose and drive.

Then she had come to Shiz. Elphaba had never thought she could be anything more than what Munchkinland would give her, but here was a whole land of opportunities and a whole new breed of people that thought like she did. People and Animals who were motivated and not easily fooled.

Frexspar had brought up his girls under strict religious codes and practices and Nessarose, being the youngest and desperate to please had lapped it all up as the undeniable and incontrovertible truth. Elphaba, largely ignored during her childhood and not treated as much more than a housekeeper and second Nanny for her sister, had dismissed most of it and used what she could to learn about people and how they thought. She was always an observer and it served her well. Now she soaked things up like a sponge and she never felt more alive than when she was learning.

Or when she was with her friends. She knew the type: people of like-mindedness to oneself who shared similar backgrounds, interests and feelings. Of course this genuine concept of trust was now not completely new to her, and she was learning through these people what it meant to share. Fiyero had been a big leap for her and he had forced her to change her attitude about herself for the better. _Friends_ she had never had but always wanted, and so it was not totally shocking when she finally made some. But a boyfriend? A lover? Truth be told when she was little she sometimes thought of being kissed and she knew from a younger age than was probably appropriate what sex was, but love was not something she had ever considered to belong to her. Every time Fiyero said he loved her she felt incomparably happy.

But all his comforting words and all her intuitive learning could not ease her nerves as the date of her meeting with the Wizard drew closer and closer. On the outside, Galinda was the mess as she was to come, too, being part of the Sorcery tutorial group. Fiyero cared on behalf of Elphaba but was particularly worried. According to his mother's letter, Fiyero had been before to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard and though he had not actually seen him the experience had been fairly forgettable as far as nerves went.

"I don't know how you can be so relaxed." Galinda huffed at her friend as she flipped over her laminated 'Emerald City Checklist' for the hundredth time. "I couldn't sit down!"

Elphaba turned the page of her book, making a drama of how at peace she was and for once taking pleasure from Galinda's high-pitched demands and silly assumptions about how much could and would go wrong. "You're not trying. And since when do you ever just 'sit down'? It would be a waste of time anyway. But I will say that you've checked everything and everything has been packed. May I remind you however that we are going for _two days_ not two weeks." She added with a nod to Galinda's reticules.

"But I need to account for every eventuality. What if it rains? What if, Oz forbid, the whole fashion scene has changed since I last looked and I am completely out of style, hmm?" She whined.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Since you last looked? When was that? Five seconds ago?"

"Maybe." Galinda admitted, sheepishly.

Elphaba slid off her bed and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You are going to be fine. It's not as if he's going to ask us to do magic. He'll ask us about what we're studying etcetera and then hopefully he'll let us ask a few questions. Now close those cases and relax and I will get the door."

Galinda frowned. "There's no one at the door!"

Elphaba paused a moment. Sure enough, excited knocks sounded from the suite and Galinda smiled, impressed. "That's them, then. Come on, be excited! This evening was your idea!"

It was their last night in Shiz before they left for the Emerald City and Galinda had organised a little rendezvous in their suite to celebrate (her words). That entire morning had been spent decorating, though Elphaba had made some serious demands about keeping the theme light: "We are not hosting an evening for the Wizard, Galinda, put the sequins away." She had warned. It had been an effort removing Fiyero from Elphaba's side in itself and Galinda had had to call in Boq and the boys to distract him. She could hear them all arriving now and her nerves disappeared to be replaced with happiness.

"Fae!" Fiyero exclaimed when she opened the door. He was in front, stepped towards her and caught her in a much more fervent kiss than she was usually happy to display publicly.

"Yero!" She whispered into his lips, pulling on his shirt angrily though Fiyero certainly didn't take it that way. "Not in -"

He kissed her quiet. "We're not in public. They don't care."

"Kiss away, lovebirds. We don't care." Crope echoed from the sofas.

"Well of course you don't care." Elphaba remarked, allowing Fiyero to pull her in for longer.

Once they had all settled, Crope, Tibbett, Boq, Galinda, Fiyero and Elphaba cracked open the smuggled in alcohol and kept it flowing.

"Okay, but not too much for some people." Tibbet winked in Galinda's direction. Elphaba shot him a look but it seemed to her that Galinda was deciding whether or not it was time for her to be able to laugh. She could almost hear the blonde counting the number of days in her head. Eventually, as the number reached fourteen and then fifteen, Galinda made a face and chuckled. "Well, thank Oz for that. Though you were gonna lynch me there for a moment, Galinda."

"Well, I mean really!" Galinda responded non-committally. She delicately sipped her wine. It was imperative, now that she had broadcast her little impromptu sleepover to her friends, that she up the ante on her 'Upper Uplands' attitude.

"What's Uni for, except making random uh . . . visits like Galinda's?" The blonde frowned at Boq, though not really mad. "S'not as if she's doing it every hour, like these two!"

"Hey!" Elphaba snapped. Fiyero belying her defense by kissing her neck. "Yero, you don't help things."

They continued, much in the same fashion for hours. No one could remember exactly when they had arrived or how long they had been there. No one cared to look at a clock and the wine and beer were gone through until the suds that had risen in their glasses swam hazily in their eyes. Eventually, as it dawned on Galinda that they really did have an early morning and that it would not be prudent to be throwing up on the train journey, she began to shove them out the door. Boq thoughtfully helped clean the stained glasses and made a nice pile of the chaotic number of empty bottles scattered over the coffee table.

"Remember us when your faces are plastered all over Oz, girls!" Bog shouted as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Galinda found it utterly hilarious that Elphaba was so taken with the beauty of the Emerald City. Fiyero had woken them, sleeping quietly on the train after their late night, so they might watch their approach to the famous town. Galinda had been almost shrieking with excitement, but it was Elphaba who was near tears with joy and she linked her fingers with Fiyero's just to be sure that it was all real. For Fiyero, he found it more amusing to watch his girlfriend and the smile that spread across her features he had never seen before. It lit a fire in both their hearts that Elphaba was about to face her future.

Elphaba figured she had more of a chance of success here than anywhere else. Here, the playing field was leveled out and everyone was equal. No one could see that she was green and no one stared, not even out of curiosity. Her voice would speak for itself and Elphaba felt like she could fly.

As they drew closer, the spot of glinting green that had hovered poignantly in the distance for hours became gradually more defined and more brilliant. It shone and dazzled them before they had even arrived. The modernity of it all was thrillifying! The skyscrapers tickled the sky and loomed beautifully like canopies protecting them from the ignorance that was abundant and fell like monsoon rains in the rest of Oz and were more inspiring than frightening. They had been worried the importance of it all would intimidate them, but that they were there together, as a trio, provided each person with the security that allowed them to feel more liberated than if they were on their own. It helped that Fiyero had been there before, that Galinda had read those broadsheets and that Elphaba had read the newspapers: between them they could avoid the backstreets of boredom and keep themselves fully occupied with sightseeing, dining and shopping.

Though Madame Morrible had, before her death, arranged for them to stay in City Student Hostels, Fiyero had called and cancelled when he had been invited. "No girlfriend of mine is staying in those wretched rooms." He had argued, and though Elphaba had protested that she and Galinda were perfectly capable of looking after themselves in the city, her words fell on deaf ears once Fiyero showed them where he was booking and Galinda had laid eyes on their accommodation. She had piped in that her parents would be much more amiable to their new rooms and Elphaba had been vetoed.

"Oh Sweet Oz, Fiyero, these rooms . . !"

Galinda had trailed off into hers once they had arrived and followed the burdened porters, while Fiyero watched Elphaba walk to the window and stare almost dreamily at the view. Emerald City nightlife was incomparable and the happiness radiating from her, palpable. He fought through it to put his arms around her.

"Thank you, Yero." She whispered finally, the peppy tones of Galinda drifting through from next door to reaffirm the sentiment. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted you to have the best of the City, at least when you're sleeping. You can know that you'll return somewhere warm and comfortable and that you're things will be safe."

"My things?" She asked.

"Alright, Galinda's things." Elphaba laughed.

When darkness had fully settled on the Emerald City and the clock tipped over to declare it was the next morning and therefore their day of reckoning, they went to bed to sleep off the last of the alcohol from the night before and allow themselves an easy morning.

Elphaba's eyes opened lazily, not like the snapped reaction she had when she was having a nightmare. She'd had a vision. Hazy and vague like they always were but a vision nonetheless. This one was unusual in that it had been in her sleep, her only clue that it was a vision and not a dream was her calm response to it and how real it had been. She could smell that it had taken place in the Kiamo Ko library and that she had been resting against Fiyero's back. As was expected, it had been difficult to put her finger on what exactly had happened, but it was happening in her mind and it would happen one day.

She could not, however, shake the feeling of worry from her mind. It was definitely nothing to do with the Wizard, that had been far from it, and she sat up in an effort to more clearly remember what had been the point of the vision. Was it just the literal personification of her belief that she and Fiyero would be together forever and happily so? It seemed like it had been more than that.

She just could not remember, and the more she tried the more the memory of it slipped away piece by piece, image by image. The warmth and darkness of the room that had brought her comfort before now seemed constricting and suffocating. She grew frustrated and panicked at her own inadequacies. "Oz!" She cried quietly and put her hands over her ears, blocking out the quiet. It was too quiet.

"Elphaba!" She suddenly registered Fiyero's face in front of hers. He put his hands over hers and brought them down slowly. "It's alright, you're fine." He said, soothingly. "Fae . . . what happened?" He asked, feeling slightly worried that she was not speaking. "Sweetheart." He put his arms around her and held her close. Elphaba closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. In and out. In and out, until her heartbeat matched his.

"Sorry," she said. "I had a vision."

"A vision? How do you know, are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?" Elphaba explained to him her reasoning. He kissed her softly to bring her out of her self-imposed stupor. Elphaba kept her head still, and let him touch their lips together again and again. She smiled. "You said you were happy in the vision?"

"We were both happy."

"Then let yourself forget about it. You don't need this now, Elphaba. You'll meet the Wizard today. The Wizard of Oz, Fae!" He succeeded in coaxing a smile from her. Elphaba knew the vision was important and she could tell he thought so, too. But he was right: she did not have the time or energy to be dealing with it in the middle of the night. Tomorrow, maybe, when they had finished in the government buildings, she could close her eyes for a bit in the hopes that it might drift back.

"Yero, my hero." She whispered as they lay back onto the pillows to sleep and he let her wrap her body around his.

In his own bed, the Wizard lay comfortably. He wondered how excited Miss Thropp and her friends were, and he hoped he could live up to their expectations. Months had gone into the preparation of this meeting and he had resolved to reveal his human form to them. He reasoned that it would instill in Elphaba the idea that he trusted her more than most, more than anyone. He had offers to make her. Opportunities to give, especially when he had learned what her life had been in Munchkinland.

That it had broken his heart to think she was his and yet so badly treated was a severe understatement. Her father (he supposed the man still deserved the title) Frexspar was little known to him, though they had met whilst he had stayed in Colwen Grounds. Oscar wanted to make amends with Elphaba for whatever he had failed to provide as the man who had raised her. He had everything to give and more.

In his research, Oscar had noticed the volume of time she had spent with Fiyero Tiggular, the Crown Prince of the Vinkus and second in line to the throne. He discovered that she had holidayed at his castle in the winter. She must be in love with this boy, and though he too was aware of the less-than-favourable reputation of Prince Fiyero he knew he had no right to be making such judgements for Elphaba, no matter how much she belonged to him biologically.

But he was getting ahead of himself. First step was to merely make it known to Elphaba that she had a life, a career here if she wanted it, to continue his efforts to hide his part in the oppression of the Animals and to emphasise his attempts to reverse all the laws and negative attitudes against them.

That night Oz prayed to the Wizard and the Wizard prayed to God.

* * *

_The Wizard will see you now!  
_


	30. The Wickedly Wonderful Wizard of Oz

_**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own nothing of WICKED. All characters/places belong to Gregory Maguire and L. Frank Baum._

**_Author's Note: _**_This is the penultimate chapter! I feel this part of their lives is winding to a close as the aspect of 'waiting' that surrounded this story no longer exists, but I have already started the sequel to this story. I would like to take this opportunity to thank the anonymous reader James Birdsong who has reviewed almost every chapter. Thanks so much! And please say hello if you're reading - I'd really like to know what you think!  
_

_Enjoy! xx_

* * *

"The Wizard will see you now."

No other phrase could both thrill and terrify Elphaba and Galinda. The big and stylishly bearded guard who would lead them into the throne room turned exactly one hundred and eighty degrees to his right and flicked his staff over his shoulder. The ceremony of it contrasted oddly against the utter boredom of their five hour wait. Galinda had paced anxiously since their arrival at nine o'clock and only grew more frantic as the hours ticked by. After three long, hot and nervous hours she was firmly told to remain seated, after which point Galinda transferred her anxiety to her nails and Elphaba had to hold her hand to prevent her from skinning herself.

The guard _harrumphed_ when they did not respond in enough time to his over-zealous flourish. Still, they stood hesitantly, Fiyero hovering behind them. They had to think carefully to remember how to walk. One foot in front of the other and slowly, allowing the guard to stride further ahead of them.

The governmental buildings were a fascinating sight to behold. Everything and everyone had a purpose. It was on a scale the likes of which not a single one of them had ever seen before. Huge pillars standing over seven levels revealed gloriously green mezzanines and the marble shone so brilliantly they were almost blinded. Of course they had expected nothing less: as with any major city, Elphaba had observed when they were sat in the waiting area, the areas most populated by tourists and officials would be the most cared for. Every urban centre had its poor and destitute., one need only look for them. Galinda sighed at the realisation that her friend would probably want to do exactly that.

It was a long walk to throne room, apparently. The pillars whose bases were taller than six foot high Fiyero drifted into their peripheral vision as no more than walls, and their eyes adjusted to the bright shining stone. Galinda's proud and practiced walk was faltering as her shoes dug into her feet. The clicks of their feet fell out of rhythm and when they finally reached the door, the guard was the only one of their party to remain in his original position and posture.

He said nothing as the doors parted before them but gestured that they should enter and stepped back, leaving them alone, for which they were all very glad.

"I actually cannot see an Oz damned thing." Galinda said, shouting above the _whoosh _and _shump _that she guessed were the noises of whatever machine was creating all the mist and smoke. "This has better not be steam, my hair does not respond well to humidity!" She lamented, her features puffing up into a pout.

"I'll say." Elphaba laughed. "When she comes out of the bath and leaves her hair without rollers it goes into such tight curls that you can barely see her face! Like a lion's mane it is!"

"Shut up, Elphie! It's horrendible!"

"Galinda," Fiyero placated her, patting her tamed curls. "Can't you smell that?" He waited and she sniffed, looking confused and annoyed. Elphaba kept laughing. "It's smoke. Steam would be making you sweat, too!" He added as a positive, but Galinda panicked as though she had not heard the first part of his sentence and dabbed her face with a tissue.

"Am I? Oh _Oz!_"

"I AM OZ!"

"Aaaahhh!" Galinda screamed, jumping behind Elphaba as they stared wide-eyed into the slowly clearing smoke. It parted well, right in the middle like fog in a forest clearing, and they stepped forward together as one entity. Ready to stand together for courage and support.

"I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE!" A deep and machine-like noise blasted across the cavernous space. As more smoke cleared they could see green and gold lights dancing in the middle distance. "WHO ARE YOU?" Not a voice spoke. They were far too mesmerised by the enormous puppet-like golden head hovering dangerously on a red velvet throne. Elphaba could see that the room was made from Emerald Marble, too. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"_Elphaba!_" Hissed Galinda, shoving her friend forward.

"Galinda? What are you doing?" Fiyero demanded, reaching out to pull Elphaba back. "What if he shoots at her or something?"

Elphaba ducked from his arms and moved further forward, her eyes dancing with curiosity, almost mirroring the head as she documented its movements. "Don't be ridiculous." She straightened up and raised her voice, proudly. "I am Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness," she exclaimed, more of a break in her voice than she had intended. She dropped a curtsey just in case. "And this-"

"Elphaba?" Came a voice. A softer, more human voice from behind the mammoth head, cutting her off and thoroughly confusing them all. "Elphaba? Is that you?" It asked, incredulously. Suddenly the head dropped dramatically with a deafening clang and Elphaba ran back into Fiyero's arms to await whatever or whoever would come out from behind such an alien structure.

Each of their expressions bore complete surprise when from the throne emerged an average-sized man, grey-haired, wrinkled and not too fat. He wore a grey pin-stripe suit and long coat. He pushed back strange leather goggles Fiyero had once seen pilots wearing and they saw that the lenses were stained black from the smoke of his machine. Was this the famed Wizard of Oz?

Oscar's heart was thumping. He wondered whether they were half as nervous as him. As he rubbed his tired eyes and swept his forehead with a handkerchief, he tried to prepare himself one last time before he laid eyes on his daughter. "Elphaba Thropp?" He asked again, as if he wouldn't know which girl she was.

Elphaba took a step in front of her friends. "Yes?" She heard Galinda cough behind her. Oscar stifled a laugh when he saw her roll her eyes before finishing, "your Ozness."

He let himself laugh now. "Ah yes. I'm sorry about that," he gestured back to the steaming head, "you know, it's important to give people what they want. And people expect this sort of thing!" Elphaba nodded, in complete awe. She put out her hands behind her and felt them filled by Galinda and Fiyero. "And you know, it's hard to hear back there!"

"Of course," She smiled, "uh, I mean of course, your Ozness."

He smiled back at her warmly, more so than any of them thought the man who ran Oz ever could. "Well." He said, and took her hand from Galinda's, leading her forward. She looked just like her mother. Beautiful. Looking at her was like looking at Melena and it only served to strengthen his resolve. "I'm so happy to meet you, Elphaba."

The green girl grinned and excitedly turned to Fiyero and Galinda, ushering them to her side to introduce them. "Thank you, your Ozness. I'm happy to meet you too!"

"Well that's good!" He exclaimed, perhaps too excitedly and then apologised.

"Your Ozness, these are my friends Fiye-"

"_Prince _Fiyero Tiggular?" He finished. "Honoured to meet you, young man. I know how fast you are becoming the most prominent male in your University. And I hear there's not a finer hunter in all of Oz." Fiyero looked at Elphaba, who shrugged. She was highly impressed by his knowledge of them, though she supposed it was merely research: how difficult was it really to find out about Fiyero? "And Miss Galinda Upland! Of the . . Upper Uplands?"

"Yes!" She responded eagerly, taking his outstretched hand to stand next to Elphaba.

"Ah yes! You are a Sorceress, too. You are very proficient, young lady. I suspect," he said, tapping his nose, "that we shall be seeing you in the public eye in the not too distant future!"

Galinda blushed, stammered for the first time in her life and curtseyed so low Elphaba thought she would have to act as a lever to bring her back up again.

"I'm so happy to be here!" Elphaba said, shaking his hand. "You see, we're not just here for us. I wanted to talk with you about the suffering and persecution of the Animals in Oz."

"Well yes." Oscar responded, lifting half-moon glasses from his breast pocket and placing them knowingly on the bridge of his nose. He prepared the performance he had carefully cultivated over the past weeks for Elphaba and her friends. "I'm very concerned, as you can imagine."

Elphaba exhaled. Truth be told, there was a part of her that worried the Wizard might know of the problems and be permitting them because he could not be bothered, or worse, because he sanctioned them. After all, he did come from another world: perhaps Animals were viewed more harshly in his dimension or maybe they did not exist at all. "I had been noticing the changes at home and at Shiz, and then our professor Doctor Dillamond was taken away and I thought that you ought to be man to appeal to."

"Very shrewd of you Elphaba." He led them to a corner where a meeting table covered in papers, maps and pen and ink stood. It looked important and official. They were all afraid to touch it. "I am aware of the situation. It is quite deeply ingrained in the system, which disturbs me." He leaned over the table. Elphaba frowned at how frail he looked. She softened towards him, thinking how much of a burden it must be on him to have such worries on his mind at such an old age. "Of course, as soon as it became obvious to me how advanced the issue had become I took steps to reverse what I could. I had thought it was the product of the poor and uneducated creating a scapegoat for their problems. As you know, the Animal community is very successful and it does seem to be borne from jealously, though not in every case. I can tell you that you should begin to notice drastic changes to the laws that had been put in place under my nose, for which I am," he sighed, "utterly ashamed."

Elphaba thanked him. "This is . . . such good news. I'm so happy. I don't know what to say. I wonder . . . I wonder then what has happened to our professor." Elphaba was speaking to Galinda, who shook her head. "I'm sorry, he was a very great Goat. He understood how I felt because of . . . well." She said, knowing he was aware of the condition she referred to. Oscar felt a pain in his heart.

"I shall make you a promise, Miss Elphaba Thropp." She turned to fully face the Wizard of Oz. "I shall make it my personal task to discover the whereabouts of your Doctor Dillamond, and bring him in safety to Shiz."

* * *

"I cannot quite believe that just happened." Elphaba was the first to speak once they had left the throne room. Not a word was uttered between them as they were led (this time down a different passage) from the building and out into the sunshine. It was a wonderful day. "Oz!" She exclaimed, excitement rushing through her suddenly. She squealed, making Fiyero jump as she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Fae." He said, pulling back to kiss her.

Further down the street, Nanda and Minas Tiggular watched their son pull his girlfriend in for a kiss on a public street. A year ago, this would have humiliated them and resulted in a long and pointless argument. Now, they smiled and exchanged looks. They looked forward to the day Fiyero would tell them Elphaba was to be their daughter-in-law. As Nanda squeezed her husband's arm, she caught eyes with Galinda Upland. "Well hello there, Miss Upland? How are you? Still reeling from your visit? Speechless?"

Minas laughed his booming chuckle., dipping his head in a subtle bow to the blonde. "Galinda Upland, speechless? That'll be the day, don't you think Miss Upland?"

Galinda smiled and skipped forward to them. "Please, it's Galinda, your Highness."

"And it's Minas, Galinda."

"How was it? Good, I hope?" Nanda inquired, after insisting she also call her by her first name.

"Oh! OH! It was exceptional! You know, he said that there were careers waiting for all three of us here, in the Emerald City, when we graduated! Can you imagine it? I'm so happy! It's like all my dreams have come true all at once. And you can ask Elphaba, she is on cloud nine!" Nanda giggled at the sheer joy she saw in Galinda Upland. "Well, but this is such a surprise seeing you here! Were you visiting?"

"No indeed." Minas replied, beaming in anticipation of asking what the Wizard had promised Elphaba and Fiyero, whom he could see still in each other's arms on the promenade. "Fiyero invited us." Galinda smiled. "A surprise." He half-whispered.

"Well this is fantabulous! Oh goodness, what a day!"

Elphaba kissed Fiyero's chin, tickling the hair on the back of his neck. "This is the greatest day of my life."

"Yes?" He asked, holding her arms and kissing her upper lip once, twice. "What a coincidence, mine too. I never though I'd be in a position like this."

Elphaba wondered if she were the happiest person in Oz on that day, having just met the Wizard and standing in the embrace of the man she loved. "You know, Yero. I wanted this so badly, and yet I don't think it would be half so good if it weren't for Galinda and you, my hero." Fiyero looked into her eyes, brimming. "You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you."

"Same goes, sweetheart. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, too." He pressed his lips to her forehead and looked up. "Oh look!" He said in the direction of his parents and Galinda. "They're here." Elphaba craned to see them and a new smile spread across her features. "A surprise. They're taking us out tonight."

"Fiyero! You should have told me and I would have looked forward to it. I don't really like surprises, either. But I love this."

"Really? Well thank Oz for that." Elphaba batted his arm playfully and laughed. "Let's say hello then."

Nanda watched her son and the love of his life approach and interrupted her husband in the middle of his speech. "Minas, look. We should speak to them now while they've torn themselves apart long enough to converse with other people."

Elphaba knew she meant it as a joke, but she was still embarrassed and reminded herself that she did not like it when he kissed her so passionately in public. It was the emotion of the day that had gotten to her and she knew she would give into it again and more than once before the night was through. If they were going out, that meant dancing and Fiyero would want to do just that with her.

But she brushed away her dread of dancing. It was not a day for bad or worried thoughts: they had spent so much of the morning in such a state that she decided to help make the rest of it as happy as possible. "I'm so sorry about that. He . . . uh I . . . we just-"

Nanda held up a hand. "No need, Elphaba. I hear you lot are set to be the next big thing in our little land. Congratulotions, my dear." She leaned forward and kissed Elphaba on the cheek, trying not to blush when she caught the scent of her son mixed with the perfume she knew he had given her. So they were that close, then. Nanda lit up inside. Elphaba really did deserve her son and _that_ was something she never thought she would say. But after all, what other girl had ever had such a positive effect on Fiyero? _Woman, _Nanda corrected herself, taking in Elphaba's stature and demeanor, _she is very much a woman. _

"Now, has Fiyero told you? We are taking you out this evening." Minas informed them.

"What? Really?" Galinda waited for them to nod their affirmation. "That's so lovely of you."

"Ah but this is not just any evening out." Nanda watched Fiyero's face go from knowing excitement to pleasant confusion. His expression now matched the girls'. "Your father and I are hosting a dinner for the family and friends here in the City to celebrate . . . well all of us happening to be here, it just seemed too coincidental to let it pass by and now," she paused, looking to Elphaba, "we are also celebrating you all."

Elphaba flushed at her pointed reference to her relationship with Fiyero. "Wow." Was all she could muster, but she heard Fiyero thank them from behind her and felt him squeeze her hand. She saw Galinda looking over at her, sending her a warning look. "It sounds wonderful, but we didn't bring anything half so suitable for something like that-"

Nanda put up a hand. "I won't hear of any protests my dears. We will of course be spending this afternoon in the City and it shouldn't be too difficult to find appropriate dresswear."

"_Shopping?"_ Nanda nodded. "Shopping!" Galinda squealed, trying to calm herself when she remembered Elphaba would not react in the same way to this news.

"Don't worry, Elphaba." Minas whispered. "We'll be with you the whole time, and we are definitely seeing some museums. I demand it."

Elphaba took Fiyero's arm when he offered it. "Thank Oz for your father, Yero. Or you'd be watching me run in the opposite direction right now." Fiyero only held her tighter, frightened that by the end of this surprise family evening, running was exactly what Elphaba would want to do.

* * *

_Press that sweet sweet review button and the Royal Family of the Vinkus will throw you a ball in the Emerald City! Fiyero thrown in as a bonus!  
_


	31. I Will Always Love You

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nothing of WICKED is mine. _

**_Author's Note: _**_Final chapter. As I said, it will be continued in a sequel because I love this story far too much to finish it yet. I do feel that 31 chapters is enough for this fic, though, so I'm wrapping it up. The second half of this story will essentially be about the second half of their lives. I hope you'll keep reading. No promises about when it will be out because I start Uni again in two weeks._

_Enjoy! x_

* * *

As Minas promised, they did stroll through the finest cultural establishments of the Emerald City. Nothing new was really learned, but the artifacts and atmosphere of the buildings themselves were stunning and perfectly designed to satisfy the mildly curious. Of course, once they had had lunch and the afternoon drew in, Galinda's anxiety resurfaced and Elphaba gave in to her pleas to begin shopping. She and Fiyero had already had a angrily whispered argument over cost and payment of the clothes she was supposed to buy: he obviously wanting to pay for it all and Elphaba insisting she pay for as much as she could.

No agreement had really been reached and Fiyero merely intended to intercept at the cashier's desk and put his money down before Elphaba could. Preferably while she was still changing. She would resent him, but he didn't care. Elphaba knew that was how he liked to show he cared for her, but she felt embarrassed in front of his parents and worried they might think she was depending too much on him. She had not voiced this to Fiyero.

Galinda was entirely untroubled by money problems.

Two stores were gone through by the time they began to come upon gowns thought suitable enough by Nanda and Galinda. Elphaba had little opinion and though she was prepared to draw the line at certain things, she would allow herself to be dressed up until such a reaction was called for.

Thankfully, the outfits they handed her were dark and deep colours. Not all black, some were blue or purple or even a subtle green when they were held to the light. Elphaba looked at Fiyero before she and Galinda were ushered into the dressing rooms and his gentle smile made her heart sing. Fiyero had not been allowed to see the dresses, but that Elphaba had emerged with a subtle blush on her cheeks told him she was at least not dreading the evening and perhaps even looking forward to it.

Though Elphaba had not been amused when she arrived at the cash point to find Fiyero had indeed already paid for her, the rest of their party noticed it had taken only a few minutes for her to soften towards him again. He had kissed her and merely reminded her of their morning, but it was enough to make her smile reluctantly and take his arm again. Galinda wondered what in Oz was happening to her friend.

"Galinda? Can I use your dressing table? Actually, scratch that, can I use you and your dressing table?"

"I beg your pardon?"

They had returned to their respective rooms after completing their purchases, Elphaba becoming amenable towards the idea of dressing up for the night with each passing moment. She realised, with a hard swallow and a slight flip of her tummy, that she wanted to look nice for Fiyero. She wanted to feel that he was proud to be with her and glad to tell his family about her. So when he had begun getting ready in their room, Elphaba decided to make her attire a surprise. She had learned that he liked that kind of thing. Elphaba responded sheepishly to her roommate, with that in mind. "I don't want Fiyero to see, and Oz knows I don't know what I'm doing."

Galinda put her hand on her heart and felt tears prick. "Aw, you don't want him to see you? That's _so_ sweet Elphie! I love that! Of course you may use my table! Here!" She led Elphaba to the chair and pointed out all the different things she thought Elphaba would find most flattering. "Oh he is going to go weak at the knees! He's so lucky."

"He's lucky?"

"Yes, of course."

"Galinda, you say that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."

"And you are acting as if it's not the most obvious thing in the world, which I find ridiculous. Come on Elphie. You were there today! You and I and Fiyero are going to be the next leaders of Oz!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh we are not. Don't exaggerate!"

"Elphaba!" Galinda plopped herself down on the seat beside her and began to powder her nose. Elphaba watched her and unscrewed a mascara stick, peering deep into the mirror to get it right. "Don't lie and don't pretend you didn't take that from what he said. He was going on and on about our positions working with him and how much he wanted us to influence the new generations of Ozians. And he kept asking your opinion on everything." Elphaba sighed: she couldn't deny it. "I'm right. You know I am."

"For once." She admitted. "Galinda . . . I . . . uh wanted to say thank you." The blonde looked from her own reflection to Elphaba's. "You know for . . . everything you've done for me since that party at the OzDust. I wouldn't have any of this if it weren't for you."

"Well, that's not true I mean, you'd still have been invited here and-"

"Alright, alright. Maybe. But it wouldn't be half as wonderful." Galinda smiled softly in the dim lamplight. Elphaba liked that her white skin was tinged with green from the glow of the city outside. "It wouldn't." Galinda closed her compact mirror and gently hugged her friend.

"I love you, Elphaba." She whispered, almost afraid for her to hear it. Galinda had to breathe in a few times when she heard Elphaba whisper it back to her.

"I love you, too, Galinda."

* * *

"How do you think she's gonna look?" Fiyero asked his father, pacing nervously up and down in the lobby.

"Why are you so nervous, son? Sit down, you'll make your mother feel faint." Minas replied, his reference to Nanda irritating rather than pleasing her, which had been his intention. He had always loved to wind her up. Nanda gave him a look this time, in the direction of their son. Minas sighed. "Fiyero, she's with Galinda remember."

"No I know I know! She'd look beautiful anyway. It's just . . . ah I'm nervous about tonight."

"Why on earth, Fiyero?" His mother questioned. "It's just a party."

Fiyero took three determined strides towards his parents. "This is not just a party. This is a family gathering and you did not tell me." They frowned, making Fiyero groan in frustration. "Elphaba is not . . cool with that kind of thing. You do realise tonight means she is going to meet every single member of our family at once. As my girlfriend! And you know what they're all going to assume!"

"But Fiyero of course we thought of that! We . . . we thought that was a good thing." His mother said tentatively. "Do you not want her to meet the rest of the family? Our friends?"

"Of course I do, Mam." He sighed and sat down. "I want to introduce her to everyone. I want her to feel like part of the family. I know that she's already starting to feel that way because of Kiamo Ko."

Nanda smiled, glad to have the vocal affirmation that Elphaba felt loved. "Well that's good!"

"Yes, but I'm worried she'll feel overwhelmed."

"Fiyero - now listen carefully to me." His mother cautioned, sitting forward and lowering her voice. "I have been watching you two since the first moment you arrived together. I may not know everything about Elphaba but she is like a daughter to me and . . . well your father and I had hoped one day she would be. Officially." Fiyero looked from his mother to his father and back again, trying to ascertain if they were serious. "Elphaba loves you so much, Fiyero. There's obviously not another person in her life whom she trusts more. I think you're not giving her enough credit. Just bear in mind how much happier she has been since you have been together and start assuming that she has recognised how lucky she is, too."

"Mam!" Fiyero chided at her mother-like words. "Anyway she's always telling me how much she doesn't deserve me, so at least on that subject you both agree."

"I do not. I think Elphaba does deserve you. I was just telling your father . . ."

Minas nodded at the prompt from his wife. "Son, this is an important evening, but you're a fool if you think Elphaba is going to feel pressured. She has just had the most thrillifying day of her life. All afternoon she was beaming and not just because of how much attention you were giving her."

Fiyero smiled. They were right. He let silence fall for a few moments. "I want to propose to her . . . one day. Soon."

Nanda grinned, and her hands flew to her face. Minas leaned back on his chair proudly. "Oh Fiyero!" His mother said, trying to keep her voice from betraying her enthusiasm.

"Calm down Mam, I'm not asking her tonight. I don't even have a ring."

"Yes you do." his father's face contained a hint of barely controlled glee, which Fiyero had never witnessed from the man before. "You just don't have it on you." Fiyero knew he was referencing a family ring, and he prepared himself for the morning it would arrive at Shiz in a brown paper package. If he was honest, he could easily ask Elphaba to marry him that night, but they had not been dating for a whole year yet and though he felt so strongly about the decision to marry her, he was not willing to rush in until he knew how Elphaba felt, too. He had tried to hint it, telling her repeatedly that they would be together forever, and he wondered if she had put two and two together to think of marriage. On one hand, she was intelligent enough to do so, but on the other she was so self-conscious that it was entirely possible she thought he would never actually want to attach to himself to her in that way.

"Fiyero, look."

He turned in the direction of his mother's pointing finger to see Elphaba and Galinda hurrying to them, giggling and smiling. The best of friends. Fiyero thought Galinda looked gorgeous in her yellow, which he was sure she'd correct and tell him it was lemon or sunset mist or something.

But it was Elphaba, of course it was Elphaba who had that beauty that was beyond any description Fiyero's mind could conjure. Instead of feeling that no one else was watching them, he felt that everyone was and that she was the main attraction of the city above any tall structure or famed wizard. She was wearing lace and the cut hugged her figure. It was v-necked and sleeveless and he wondered how his mother and Galinda had convinced her to wear it, never mind buy it. She had taken two pieces of hair from each side of her face and pinned them back, allowing the rest to fall down her back almost like a shawl. She had curled it and she was wearing make-up. He heard the sound of heels from the floor-length hem and kissed her as soon as she reached him.

"Money well spent, then?" She asked. "Surprise." She added, plainly.

"You are so beautiful."

They kissed softly again. "Thank you."

As they left for the carriage, Fiyero held her hand and understood that she had finally come to see herself as beautiful in her own way.

* * *

The Gilded Balloon was everything they had expected from a central Emerald City location: green, enormous and glittering. The place was teaming with people unfamiliar even to Nanda and Minas and they found themselves torn in every direction to be introduced. Elphaba watched Galinda flit over to family she had found and jealously watched them hug and kiss her hello. She crushed hopes that her parents could be there, talking proudly about their eldest daughter. She turned to Fiyero.

"Fiyero, don't you dare leave me in here. I haven't a damn clue who anyone is."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Fae. You look too good. Besides, listen to that music! Let's dance."

"Right now? Before I've even had anything to drink?" She was joking, but he led her towards the bar and ordered wine. "Vinkus wine, Yero? I hope you've diluted it." She watched him pour a few drops of water from a decanter. "Thank you, darling."

"I just don't want you spilling it and using magic to clean it up again." She blushed at the memory. "You were so frightened." He said, knowing she was thinking of that day, too.

"You were frightening."

"I was not! I loved you."

"You what?" Elphaba asked, shocked. "Really? Even back then?" He replied in the positive and kissed her hand. "You know if you had kissed me then, I would have let you."

Fiyero shook his head. "No, you would have shoved me away or blown me halfway across the room."

"Only halfway?"

"Drink your wine." He said, unable to continue when she winked at him. "You are irresistible you know. An utter temptress." She kept eye contact with him as she took a long sip from her glass. "That's not an appropriate look to give me in public."

"Ah but you are the only one who knows what it means." She giggled at the heady feeling of the wine as she swallowed. "Anyway, this is supposed to be a family gathering and as of yet, we're the only one of our group who haven't met anyone. Do you think it's because I'm green?"

"No, Elphaba."

"Oh come on! Now I'm not saying they'll all immediately hate me, but you can't deny that there is going to be some curiosity."

"Elphaba-"

"Fiyero." She copied his warning tone, not picking up on the frustration. Or the anger. He hated that she still thought of herself that way, or that she thought his family were the kind of people to judge anyone he cared about so harshly. "They'll probably think you lost a bet or that I'm some sort of weird ancient Vinkun punishment from your parents for your years of-"

"Alright Elphaba that's enough." Elphaba had never heard him speak like that before, and she certainly never expected him to use such a demanding tone with her. But she knew why he had, and she flushed in mortification. She couldn't look at him, so she had no idea what he might be thinking. Fiyero just watched her and didn't know how to move past it when she wouldn't lift her head.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Um . . . I don't know why . . . I'm sorry." Fiyero's next words, though he was not exactly set on what they would be, were cut off when she put her glass down and walked away from him. He stood there like an idiot for a few seconds before shoving through all the guests to reach her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, once he'd grabbed an arm and made her face him. She didn't respond with anything coherent, and he didn't know the place well enough to find somewhere private for them. "It's alright, Fae." He said, finally deciding just to head for the most populated area. "Let's dance."

Elphaba let him lead her to the middle of the floor: this room had to be at capacity. It reminded her of the very first time they had danced together and when Fiyero's hands pressed the small of her back, she stepped forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know why I said that. I know . . . well I don't know . . . but I think I know that your family would never . . ."

"It's alright Fae. I just don't like it when you talk that way about yourself. I thought you'd begun to think differently."

She looked up at him, her hands on his neck firmly to convey the conviction in her voice. "I have, Yero, and it's because of you. Bad joke. Bad, bad bad."

He smiled. "No more Vinkun wine for you." She leaned back to laugh and he caught her lips. She kissed him back, putting into her kiss the apology she could not word and shivered when he closed the distance between them. "I love you." He said, planting seedling kisses along her jaw. "I'll always love you."

"Always?" He nodded, kissing her again. "I'll always love you, Yero my Hero."

"I wonder if you'll still be calling me that in thirty years." She only smirked. "Elphaba . . ."

"What is it, Yero?" She whispered to him. "You know, Galinda thinks you're going to ask me to marry you tonight." He stopped dancing, shocked that she would say that. "I obviously don't, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." He stared. "Fiyero? She told me not to mention it, but I think it's something we ought to talk about and I'm much more comfortable with the subject if I'd had a sip or two. Of wine, I mean. Even though I almost fucked up the entire evening a moment ago."

"You didn't. I'm just . . . I was just telling my parents that . . ." He stalled, not really certain he wanted to say. How much of a surprise would it be then? On cue, she reminded him of her hatred of surprises and he continued. "I was telling them that I want to propose to you. And they were so excited. You know Mam already considers you her daughter and she's just waiting for the day we tell her we're getting married."

"Wow, Yero." He could feel how fast her heart was beating and the unsteadiness in her step. "I'm not scared, so don't look at me like that. I'm touched. I'm . . . I guess I'm excited."

"Excited?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. I love you, Fiyero. I mean what was I supposed to think when you said you and I would always be together? I don't ever want to be apart from you." She laughed when he began to pad his pockets and told her he didn't have a ring. "I'm not asking you to do it now. I just want you to know that when you do . . . I promise I'll say yes."

They were eventually introduced to many members of his family that evening, and Fiyero had to fight to stop himself from calling her his fiancee on almost every occasion providing a constant source of both amusement and comfort for Elphaba.

In his bed, The Wizard of Oz fell asleep with a happy smile and his daughter's voice echoing in his head.

* * *

_A happy ending. This time. _


End file.
